Soul Pieces 1
by Sweetie-Lemmon
Summary: Chap.1 to 16 edited!While they're searching for the horcruxes,Harry and Hermione started a 'non relationship'.They didn't think about the consequences.A story about love and battles.Rate for adult themes, sex and language.HHr.Chapter 27 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Pieces 1**

**Summary:** While they're looking for the horcruxes, Harry and Hermione started a "non-relationship". It was only an attraction, a physical attraction.

**WARNING:** Rate is for sex, language and adult themes.

**AN:** Yes, it's me! Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews you sent me! Now, I am starting all over again.Ah! If you want to read the non-edited version (NC-17) just go to my livejournallink in my bio page.

Oh! This chapter was edited and re-write

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**  
****CHAPTER 1: Desire**

_The Burrow_

_Ginny's Bedroom_

"Harry, please, we can't ...we can't," she pleaded, looking into his green eyes.

"Why? Why can't we? I'm sick of everyone telling me what I should or shouldn't do! I want you, 'Mione. I want you to be mine. I want to be inside you..." he said, holding her waist.

"Ha!" she replied.

"Don't! Don't say that you don't want this. I can see it in your eyes. I can see the fire, the desire. Tell me, if you don't want to do anything, why are you wearing this?"

"This is my nightgown! What I am supposed to sleep in, my Gryffindor robes?"

Harry laughed.

"Oh, please! I know you wear pajamas. You never ... you've never worn anything like _this," _he said, touchin_g _the soft fabric; his other hand touching her hips, her butt, her body...

_Oh, Merlin! What are those hands!_ Hermione thought.

"And you are not even wearing a bra?" he inquired.

Hermione looked at him in shook. "How..."

"Luv," he placed his hands over her breasts, "your nightgown is almost transparent."

And with that, he began to kiss her from neck to ears, his tongue traveling slowly across her jaw. Hermione wanted to push him away but Merlin that felt good!

_She wanted him._

_She needed him..._

Harry couldn't stop himself; he leant on her and placed his lips on hers. He put all his feelings into that one kiss. He was hungry for her.

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him close to her. They kissed, as the whole world disappeared around them. Nothing mattered anymore.

He kissed her hungrily, his hands roaming over the length of her body; her back, her butt, her arms, wherever he could reach. They were on fire, it was so hot! She let her hands wander over his back where she could feel his back muscles flexing as he moved.

_Thank God for Quidditch, s_he thought and the fact that he was only wearing his blue short boxers didn't help either!_ How am I supposed to stop this when he looks so damn good?_

She moaned when her nightgown was yanked over her head and carelessly tossed aside. He tenderly touched one of her breasts as he kissed her again and again. His thumbs brushed against her nipples and she shivered against his touch. Her hands were tangling in his dark hair, swirling through the locks as she moaned louder and louder into his mouth.

Her body was almost completely exposed by then, left in only her white panties.

_God, she's perfect, __Harry thought__"You're gorgeous," he whispered._

Harry kept leaning his body against Hermione, and before they knew it, they fell onto the floor. Without a second thought, Harry stood up from the floor and carried her to the bed...

She moaned loudly and her hips were bucking upwards, yearning for more pleasure. Harry wanted to see her, all of her until he finally slid her knickers down...

"Harry!" she screamed.

She was on fire but Harry looked completely calm as he kissed her lightly on the lips. He kissed her ear and whispered, "I need more, 'Mione."

He removed his boxers and she simply stared at him.

He didn't need to ask if she had had sex before, he just wanted to hear her crying out his name.

"Harry, please be gentle."

_Oh Merlin!_

_They were one..._

She moaned even louder and sexier. Harry could hardly take it. She was driving him insane and she didn't even know it.

He felt so good.

Happy.

Complete.

Alive.

"You were amazing, 'Mione," he said kissing her.

She smiled and replied,

"Thank you, Harry. Thank you for this gift. You completed me."

Harry knew the meaning and the importance of virginity for a girl, but he couldn't help thinking that was h_is_ first time too. Of course, he knew he hadn't been the perfect gentleman, but that had been the only way he could do it. Otherwise, he would never have had the nerve.

_Merlin, Potter you just slept with your best friend and it was damn good!_ Watching her exposed sleeping figure, he whispered to himself: "How wrong I was to think that I could only have sex with you,' Mione. We made love...Happy Birthday, my Hermione."

_2 months before, July19 1997_

Privet Drive- Surrey

Harry was in his bed studying the ceiling in his room. He felt sadness, angry, rage and a number of other emotions he couldn't quite describe. What would happen now that Dumbledore wasn't there anymore? To whom would he go to for help? How was he supposed find and destroy the Horcruxes?

Harry already knew the answer though: Hermione. Yes, who else could help him? He didn't want her to get involved, but he knew he needed her. He knew Ron would help too, but thinking about his other best friend only made him think about Ginny. He didn't know what felt for her anymore. Yes, he cared about her, but deep inside he was glad that he had ended it with her.

Of course, she had sent him many letters pleading with him, saying how much she loved him, but he couldn't let her keep such hope. He had already written to her, saying that it wasn't wise to send so many letters to him; Voldemort could be intercepting the owls.

After that, she didn't write to him anymore.

Ron and Hermione had sent him letters too but those were mainly only to say that they were doing okay. Of course, he wanted to know more about what his friends were doing, but that wasn't safe.

Lost with his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the shouts coming from downstairs.

"BOY!" he heard his aunt yell out. "Come here, NOW!"

_Great, what the hell happened now?_ he asked himself. I'm coming, Aunt Petunia!" he replied and finally got out of bed.

"You have a visitor, boy," he Aunt told him once he was downstairs.

"What?" he asked.

And there, standing in front of him was Remus Lupin. Instantly, Harry felt happiness.

"Professor!" he cried out, giving the old marauder a hug.

"Remus, Harry, it's Remus now," said Remus with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, despite everything. But what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Harry began to worry; maybe something had happened...the Weasleys...Ron...Hermione...

"Can we talk in your room?" asked Remus, looking between Petunia and Harry.

Harry had forgotten about his aunt by that point.

"Of course, come in!" he said as he moved towards his aunt. "Aunt Petunia, we're going to my room. I don't want be disturbed"

Without waiting for a reply, Harry and Remus went to Harry's room.

Sitting on the desk chair, Remus began to talk. "I can see that your aunt doesn't seem too bad these days."

"Oh, yeah, they're okay. Well, if okay means not speaking with me, but I 'm glad for it. They know this is my last summer here... but tell me Prof...I mean Remus, has something happened?"

Remus gave Harry a small smile and threw his hands over his hair.

"Ron is fine, Harry,"

_Oh, God, Hermione! He only answered about Ron..._

Noticing the expression on Harry's face, Remus quickly added, "And Hermione is fine too."

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"But I'm here because of her."

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"As you may or may not know, your house is being watched by the Order."

"Yeah..."

"Hermione's house is too."

"But..."

"She's a Muggleborn, Harry. And Snape and Pettigrew know that you two are friends. They know she isn't an ordinary student, but let me continue. Yesterday was my turn to watch her house. When I was changing shifts with another Order member, I still don't know how she saw us..."

Harry chuckled.

"Well, she saw us and invited me to drink a cup of tea. We drank the tea and talked; we talked about many things. I don't remember how we started to talk about the Black family and that's when I thought she had gone mad. She began to pace nervously. Her face was blank and she asked me, no, demanded that I come here and took you to her house because she needed to talk to you urgently."

Harry was so confused that he didn't know what to say. "But what did you say about the Black's? Did you talk about Sir...?

"No, she went mental when I mentioned his brother."

"But she already knew about Regulus, didn't she?"

"Yes, but the _thing_ happened after I answered one of her questions."

"What was it?"

"She asked me what was his full name was."

"And..."

"And I told her it was Regulus Arcturus Black."

And for Remus Lupin's despair, Harry too became mental.

Thanks to my beta, Mabel!

------------------


	2. Sírius' Brother and Hermione's plans

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**AN: This chapter was edited and beta reader by Mabel. Thanks!**

**Chapter 2: Sírius Brother **and **Hermione's Plan**

****

_Regulus Arcturus Black _

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

_R.A.B_

_R.A.B…_

Harry frowned. He was shocked. No words seemed came to mind. Remus Lupin looked at the boy in concern.

"Harry, are you alright?"

Lupin's voice awaked the young wizard.

"Oh? Ah, yeah, yeah…everything's fine."

"Harry, what's so important about Reg? Why was Hermione, and now you, in so much shock?" Remus asked and Harry felt a little discomfort.

"Nothing…"

"Harry…"

"Look, Remus, I'm really sorry but I can't say a word. I promised Dumbledore. The only people I can discuss _this_ issue with are Hermione and Ron. I'm sorry."

Remus looked a little disappointed. He really wanted Harry to trust him, but he, Remus Lupin had his own secrets.

"Okay, Harry. I won't insist if you promised Dumbledore. There's only one thing: please be careful."

Harry gave him a weak smile.

"So, Remus, how are we going? I know how you apparated, but I can't…will we go by floo or Portkey?"

"No, we can't floo. You see Hermione's house belongs to muggles, so, it's a little complicated. And a Portkey…we would have to ask permission for one at the Ministry and you know…"

"Okay, so how…?"

"By car," Remus interrupted.

Harry had very wide-open eyes. For a moment he thought about a certain old blue Ford Anglia….

"B…by…car?"

Remus chuckled.

"Yes, Harry, by car, but a muggle one and we'll travel in the muggle way. Before you ask, yes, I have a license to drive AND the car is legal. I borrowed it from Tonks' dad; he's muggle-born. So, let's go, Kent isn't far away."

Half an hour later, Harry had changed his clothes and talked to his Aunt about his travel plans. Remus told Petunia that Harry would be back before evening.

The trip turned out to be soothing for Harry. He and Remus talked about several things, especially about the war. Remus explained that McGonagall and Moody were commanding the Order of the Phoenix.

"It was the best decision. You see, Moody is a great warrior but he isn't a very pleasant person. Minerva has a great knowledge of magic and she's now the Head of Hogwarts. Everybody respects her."

The former Professor also told Harry that the Order was trying to gather new allies.

"And Voldemort?"

"Well, there were some attacks in Bristol and Whitshire,"

"Whitshire? But isn't the…?"

"Yes, Malfor Manor is located in Whitshire but we think the manor was not attacked because we didn't see anything. The Malfoys had the same sort of charms that Dumbledore used at Grimmauld Place."

"But why?"

"Voldemort probably isn't very happy with the Malfoys. Some sources said that Narcissa had been put in question by some in Voldemort's order. And Draco…"

"I know. Any news about Snape?"

"No, he disappeared."

A few hours later, the two wizards arrived in a small and peaceful street (very much like Privet Drive). Hermione's home was a beautiful house with white walls, large windows and a small garden.

They rang the door bell and Harry could hear someone's shout inside the house.

"Hang on! I am coming!" That was Hermione's voice.

Less than two minutes later, a smiling Hermione opened the door.

"Harry! Professor Lupin!"

Harry said nothing. He only looked at his friend in disbelief.

Her hair was straight and shorter than the last time he saw her. She was wearing a small (VERY small, in Harry's opinion) skirt and a blue tank top that was barely covering her breasts.

_ i>Merlin, those clothes! I can see her belly (very nice, by the way…) and… and…her legs! OH MY GOD, those legs!_ So_ long, so pretty, so damn sexy…OH! Shut up, Potter! /i>_

The awkward moment was interrupted by Remus' cough and Harry knew he wanted to laugh. Harry's face was priceless.

"Hello, Hermione. As I promised you, here is Harry," Remus said.

The girl looked at Harry and looked a little preoccupied. The boy hadn't said a word.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

"Oh? Oh yeah. How are you, 'Mione?"

"Well, the same, I guess…but what we are doing here? Let's go inside. And Prof… I mean, Remus, please lunch with us. The food is already done and I bet you two are hungry. And _after_ lunch, we'll talk," she said, looking at Harry at the last part.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. But your parents…"

"No problem, they're at work."

8888888888

They ate delicious pasta for lunch and Remus left almost immediately afterwards. He said that would pick Harry up at about 4:30 PM that evening.

"So, Harry. I imagine Remus gave you my _message_?" she asked.

"Yes, I can't believe we didn't think about Sirius's brother. Everything matches. But where…"

The look on Hermione's face gave him the answer: 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, Harry, Sirius' house. The locket is there."

"But how … Dumbledore's gone…"

"Harry, you're the new Master of that house."

"So, we need to go there now," he said.

"Yes, but the house isn't safe right now. And not to mention it's very dirty."

"You don't want to clea.."

"No, silly. Not us, Kreatcher."

Harry gave her a disgusted look.

"Harry, you know how I feel about house elves and I know how you feel about Kreatcher. But you're his Master now. You'll tell him to clean the house and that you want the house exactly how it was during the Black's golden days."

"Okay, but I'll ask Dobby too. I don't trust that… that… THING."

"Well, perfect. And now, the second part of my plan."

"Second part? Plan?"

"Harry, this is serious, we simply can't fail. We need to plan everything very carefully. The house will be clean but still not safe. I don't know, but if it's alright with you, we could ask Professor McGonagall to put some security charms again. You can say to her that you'll no longer be living with Dursleys, that you need a new home, etc… etc… etc."

"Hermione, you really are brilliant."

"And we can use there as our headquarters. You know, the Horcruxes will not appear to us like magic. We'll need to research, not only where they are but how to destroy them. Don't forget Dumbledore's hand."

"Hermione, about that…"

"Harry, please don't. You already know about Ron's decision and mine. So, I thought about using the Fidelius Charm again."

Harry felt a little uneasy. The Fidelius Charm, a wonderful yet cursed charm that he had heard of before. He didn't want to think like that but what if history repeated itself? What if?

Hermione looked at her best friend and she knew that he was having an internal battle. All those years of friendship made her a 'Harry expert'. She knew that the Fidelius Charm brought painful memories, and very painful fears.

She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I know it isn't for you Harry and I know what you're thinking right now. You're afraid that that someone will betray us. I won't say that you're being silly because you're not, but we need to go on."

"You know better than anyone, Hermione," he said smiling timidly. "It's just that- that I don't know even how to explain. You see, now we think that no one can betray us but my parents and Sirius thought the same thing about Pettigrew. It's just hard."

"I won't say that I know how you're feeling because I don't, Harry. You have such a terrible past that I can't even begin to imagine how you could be such a nice and good person."

Harry blushed.

"However, Harry, we- you- can't be held back by our- your- fears. Maybe I sound a little insensitive but time is passing…we are in a war. We- you- need to put the fears and the pain aside and fight. And for this we need to go to Grimmauld Place. We need a Fidelius Charm."

Harry looked at his friend with such pride and respect. He needed to laugh at his Boggart; he had to destroy his fears.

"You're right, like always. We- I- need to go on. We need a Fidelius, but who? Remus?

"No, Remus is too obvious. Maybe Professor McGonagall. She's trustworthy and serious about helping us."

"Yeah, McGonagall is a good woman. It's a good choice. I just hope-"

"Harry…please."

"I know, sorry. So, should I call Kreatcher now?"

In the next hour, several different pops were heard inside Hermione's bedroom. First, Harry called Kreatcher and asked him to bring Dobby and Professor McGonagall. After explaining to Dobby and Kreatcher what he wanted, Harry told the Headmistress about what he and Hermione had discussed previously. To their surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't ask for anymore details. It seemed that she already knew."

"Well Harry, I think we just took the first step."

"Yes, it's really a start. Now, to change the subject, will you go to The Burrow at the end of the summer?"

The mention of the Weasley's house brought a little red color to her cheeks.

"Er,um,no," she replied.

"But I thought…"

"Well, you see, Harry…. after the burial…er…Ron and I….er…."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, we kissed," she confessed.

Harry felt happy; he knew his two best friends liked each other, but then another thought hit him. If they were together…what about him?

"Nice, 'Mione. I'm really happy for you two. So, are you two together now?"

"Er, no. I really liked the kiss. It was very sweet and I think Ron and I really needed that, but I don't know. I talked to him and told him that we shouldn't, you know, date."

"What! But why?"

"Harry, we have a very important mission ahead of us. We can't get distracted. Do you imagine if for some reason he and I break up? How stressful would that be?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"And you? How are you and Ginny?"

"There isn't a "Me and Ginny" anymore. I broke it off at the end of last year. It's for the best and no, I'm not being noble. Like you said, we can't have distractions."

"But, do you still like her?"

"Yes, of course, she's very nice. But that's the problem. She's nice, pretty, and smart but, only that; I like her. I don't like her the same way she likes me,"

"She loves you, Harry."

"I know but I don't love her. Love is a very strong feeling and I think I am too young for that."

"You have to talk to her Harry. Tell her how feel about her. You need to have a frank conversation with her. It may be hard, but she deserves it, unless, you want a Penelope waiting for you…"

"Of course not! I'll talk to her. But, if you don't go to The Burrow…"

"I talked to Tonks. I'll stay with her and Remus at her parent's house (they're traveling right now). It's in London. I think it's for the best. The Burrow will be a madhouse since Bill and Fleur's wedding is coming up but why don't you stay there too? Really, it'll a little strange for me to live with a couple. If you want go to I'll understand."

"No, I don't want stay at Burrow without you. I'll talk to Remus but I don't think that Ron will like the idea."

"He'll survive," she responded with a smile.

They talked more about several things until Remus showed up to take Harry back to the Durley's. The young man had a really great time with his best friend.

Inside the car, Harry asked Remus about Tonks' house and Remus said that he would talk to her about it but that it would more than like be okay with her (the man loved the idea).

"So, Harry, how did you manage to stay with Hermione alone without breaking a sweat?"

"Remus!"

The man laughed.

"Come on, Harry. I saw your face when you saw her. I must admit that those clothes…wow…were bloody sexy if I say so myself."

"She's my friend, Remus. My BEST friend."

"I'm not saying you have to snog her, Harry. You're a young man now and she's a woman. It's normal to feel_ things. _It's biological; physical," he explained.

"Yes, I know what you mean. But, no, nothing "physical" happened to me with her. You're right about the clothes though. Bloody Hell! Did you see her belly? And her legs! I never knew she had legs like that …not to mention the hips…oh BOY!"

Remus Lupin laughed even harder.


	3. Tonk's house

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_AN: this chapter was edited and re-write. _

_Thanks to my beta Mabel!_

**Chapter 03: Tonk's House**

_ i>August 1st  /i>_

_ i>2:00 am /i> _

Harry was smiling to himself; finally he was free. He didn't need to see, speak or even mention the Dursleys anymore. And he was, seventeen years old, a legal adult, sitting in a comfortable couch at Tonk's house.

"So, Harry," Hermione began, "you didn't tell me what gifts you received for your birthday,"

Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Oh, well, let's me see…I got a pensieve,"

"Harry!"

"Kidding, but, seriously, you three (and he motioned with his head towards Tonks and Remus, who were snogging in a corner of the living room) gave me a wonderful present."

"I am glad that you liked it,"

"I received some groceries from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Ron gave me a book about seekers, Hagrid gave me a wand kit, Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye gave me a spell book collection (feel free to read them) and Ginny…" he stopped and breathed heavily, a sad smile appeared on his face "Ginny gave me a pair of leather gloves. In her card, she said they were for me use this year."

"She didn't know, did she?"

He shook his head.

"And the twins gave me a really cool potion kit."

"A what?"

"A potion kit. It's a box with several bottles with potions, things to stop bleeding, Veritaserum, felix felices and even a pre made polyjuice potion, I just need to put the hair of another person in there."

"Wow, they really gave you some useful stuff," she said.

"Oh, and I almost forgot to mention _ i>_ "_wonderful" /i> _pair of socks from Dobby…"

Hermione laughed silently.

"Speaking o f Dobby, you told me he and Kreatcher had already cleaned the house."

"Yes, they appeared in Surrey. I sent an owl to McGonagall. Of course, I didn't mention anything 'big', but she understood. She'll meet us on August, 8th."

"We have to call Ron."

"I thought about that too. In fact, I already talked to him. Remus will give him the coordinates to Tonks' house."

"That's good. I miss him,"

"Me too."

"Well, I think I'm going to bed now. Good night, Harry," she called out.

"Wait ! I'm going with you. I don't think those two," he said motioning toward Remus and Tonks, "will notice we're gone. I'm pretty tired."

br>

00000000000000000000000000000000

Harry thought that living under the same roof with Hermione would be easy. How wrong he was. Not that she was a bad campaigner; she really was the best person to live with. Specially that the most part of the time they spent their time alone in the house but they only talked with Remus and Tonks at breakfast and dinner.

The _ i>problem /i> _was Hermione. Well, not her.; her body. It was too bloody perfect for her and Harry's own good.

Harry began to feel increasingly uncomfortable around her. He couldn't understand it. One morning he saw her coming out of the bathroom clad in only a towel. That was a scene that he had already seen at the Burrow, but at that moment, he felt a strange tug in his stomach. He was hot and cold at same time, a strange feeling, indeed. He had to practically run to his room to…to...well, er, _ i>relieve /i>_ himself. _ i>How embarrassing! /i> _And things became worse. Apparently, she seemed to have forgotten what pants were. She was only wearing dresses and skirts that showed her creamy legs.

If, during the day, the young wizard could manage to restrain himself from embarrassing situations, at night, in bed, in his dreams, things were very different. That wasn't the only night that he didn't have strange and sweatydreams about his best female friend.

_ i>Oh, Merlin, help me. I'm here with her for 14 days! This can't continue. What about when we move to Grimmauld Place? It was wonderful that Remus and Tonks invited us to live there with them and give us private lessons, but Ron would be there soon too. OH. MY. GOD. What I will I say to him if something embarrassing happened in front of him? 'Sorry, mate, but our best friend, the girl you fancy, makes me feel very excited. Oh, and by the way, I have wet dreams about her too…' _

It was good that Ron didn't notice anything unusual between his two friends when he was with Professor McGonagall. But Harry's mind was focused in other things at the time. The meeting went pretty well; Harry wasn't really surprise when she told them she already knew they wouldn't come back to Hogwarts.

'Albus (his portrait) told me that you three will be going on a kind of mission. He said that I should give you permission to use the library and with anything else that you may need. I agreed but I only ask you to tell me first and if you must something after the curfew, the other students can't know."

Harry was pretty curious about Grimmauld Place. Professor McGonagall said that the place was safe. If it were up to him, they would have moved in already but Hermione and Ron thought it would be better to do this after Bill and Fleur's wedding.

_Oh, Merlin. The wedding! _Harry thought._ I almost forgot. I'll see Ginny there…how will I act around her? What I will say, I know what I NEED to say and I know sh'll be really hurt when she realizes that Hermione and Ron and I will not be going back to Hogwarts but the wedding is a month away.. I still have time to think._

_Now, I must sleep. Ron will be here tomorrow. I just hope that dream this time. /i>_

But he dreamed.

00000

_ i>The next day… /i>_

A very tall and redheaded young man sat in the living room with his two best friends eating his FIFTH piece of cake.

"Ron! Haven't you eaten enough?" cried an exasperated Hermione.

"Come on, Hermy…"

She gave him a murderous look.

"NEVER. I MEAN, NEVER. CALL ME HERMY!"

Ron gulped in fear.

"Sorry."

Harry watched his two friends. _ i>Always bickering /i>_, he thought. Of course, he could sense a little tension between those two. He couldn't blame them. After all, they had kissed each other and if wasn't because of him, because of Voldemort, they probably would be together. Harry shook his head to vanish his thoughts.

"Well guys, when you're finished, we can talk about Godric's Hollow. I want to go there before we start figuring out who R.A.B is and about the horcruxes. I don't know why, bu I think I want some kind of blessing," Harry said.

Hermione gave him a small smile and Ron gave a little tap on his shoulder.

"We understand, mate."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "You said that your apparation test will be on the 25th, right?"

"I couldn't believe your dad arranged that for me. I know I might have to wait," Harry said to Ron.

"Yes, Neville and Macmillan will do the test next year. My dad told Scrimgeour that you would need to have the license, some kind of 'national security'. But you know, you'll only receive the license…"

"September 3rd, I know."

"That brings me to my question, Harry. What do you say we go to Godric's Hollow after you get your license? I know you want to go before the wedding but wouldn't it be wise if we go there when you can apparate? Legally, I mean," Ron asked.

"You're right; I want to go there before the wedding but…well, I guess afterward is as good a time as any."

"Mate, er, do you know where Godric's Hollow is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. But then…_ i>wait!** I** don't know_ _where it is /i>_, she panicked.

Laughing, Harry answered his friend.

"Yes, Ron, I know where it is. Don't worry, it's in Wales. Remus told me it's a very small village. It's located in an island called Holy Island."

Hermione opened her eyes wide in shock and a big smile crossed her face. She jumped and almost yelled:

"I'll be right back."

"What was that about?" asked a very confused Ron.

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't know."

Minutes later, Hermione was back. She had brought a map of Great Britain and, of course, _Hogwarts, a History_. The boys promptly rolled their eyes at her.

Ignoring them, Hermione opened the map and pointed to the little place where they the words "Holy Island" could be read and on the island were written the names 'Holyhead' 'South Stack Valley'….

"Godric's Hollow isn't …"

"Well, Ron, like Harry said, it's a very small village. But that's not the point. Do you know what the name 'HELGA' means?"

The boys shook their heads.

Hermione didn't answer, instead she opened her book:

_ i> " Sorting Hat's Song – 1994: " /i> _

"Hermione,"

"Ron, read only THIS," and she point to a phrase:

_ i>_ "_Sweet Hufflepuff, from Valley broad" /i>_

Harry and Ron looked at her. She had a triumphant smile.

_"_And, my dear friends, Helga is a word from the old German language. It means _ i>HOLY /i>."_

88888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Well, there is really a place in Holy Island called South Stack Valley.

What did you think? Too boring? Good? Bad?


	4. Holy and UnHoly

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to my beta mabel!

**Chapter 04: Holy and UnHoly**

"Blood Hell! But tell me Hermione, how in hell do you know that?"

"Well, _Ronald. _If you had read _Hogwarts, a History,_ you would know that Hufflepuff's parents named her _after _the place she was _born_. The Holy Island…" Hermione said in an impatient voice.

"Well, _Hermi, _why would I read that damn book if you know it by heart?"

"Ronald…"

"Shut up you two!" Harry cried, a little irritated with his two friends. Merlin, how he hated that bickering. That- that- _flirting! _

_No, they aren't flirting…There're nothing between them, right?Yep, right. _

But they kissed each other…

_Yep, kiss**ed.** Past tense! _

_Well, but if wasn't a war time… _

_I know! I know! They would be together! _

_Together! _

_And I would be very happy for them… _

_Don't lie… _

_Shut up ! _

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just thinking…But, Mione, does thismean, what I think it does?"

"Yes, Harry. I may be wrong, but I think we know where Hufflepuff's Cup is."

"Godric's Hollow."

"Yes. Everything seems to lead that way. Whether you like or not, Godric's Hollow has a very important meaning for Voldemort."

Released of the initial surprise, Ron asked: "Okay, I agree with you, Hermione. But there is one thing. How was You-Know-Who able to put the Cup there? Because, think, before the attack, he couldn't have put it there. The only person who could have done it was Pettigrew, but You-Know-Who wouldn't risk his spy. And after the attack, well, he didn't have ….a body."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing," replied Hermione.

"Not to mention that the Cup must have been in another place, another _ i>meaningful place /i>,_ until he could put it at Godric's Hollow," intervened Harry.

"Hogwarts."

"Yes, Ron. The question now is _ i>how? /i>_ did he manage to get it in there?"

"Not only how, Harry, but, why? Why put the cup there? I know, I mentioned the importance of Godric's Hollow and that it's located on the same island where Helga Hufflepuff lived, but I don't think Voldemort was too interested in Hufflepuff's history. Why didn't he leave the cup at Hogwarts? Or why didn't he use something from Gryffindor? There's something missing."

"I don't know, 'Mione,"

"I think, Harry, that we need to talk with Dumbledore."

The two boys looked at her as if she had two heads. _ i>Talk with Dumbledore? /i> _

"Hermione…"Ron began but was interrupted by Harry.

"No, Ron! Hermione is right. We need to talk to Dumbledore. The portrait, Ron, the portrait!"

At the same time, Hermione was writing a note. After finishing, she gave Harry the parchment.

"Harry, send Hedwig to McGonagall."

Harry opened the note and read:

_ i> "Dear Professor, _

_ We need, with urgency, to see Dumbledore's portrait. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ The Trio. " /i> _

Several hours later, Hedwig returned with an answer.

"Look, Harry! Ron! There is a reply."

Harry opened the envelope and noticed a note and a chocolate frog card.

_ i> Dear Trio, _

_ Please hold the card and say the place where the portrait is five minutes after you receive this note. I will be waiting. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor M.M." __ /i> _

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Five minutes! Five minutes!" Hermione began to panic.

Ron shook his head and said, "Calm down, Hermione."

"Ron's right. Calm down. I'll write a note to Remus and Tonks. Take the card."

_ i>__ "Remus and Tonks, _

_ We needed to see Professor M. Don't worry. _

_ Harry, Ron and Hermione. " /i> _

"Let's go!" Harry announced.

The trio held the card and shouted together: _ i> "Hogwarts. Headmistress' Office!" /i> _

The usual pull on his navel threw Harry's body and in a few seconds they were arrived at Hogwarts. A tired Headmistress was waiting for them.

"So, there you are. I hope is everything alright."

"Mr. Potter,. Mr. Weasley Miss. Granger,"a very familiar voice greeted. Dumbledore.

There he was, the most powerful wizard in the world and he was in a portrait. The three friends looked at him with discomfort and sadness in their eyes.

"Good Afternoon, Professor," the said in unison.

"Good Afternoon to you too, my dears. And please, don't look at me with those sad eyes. Harry, is everything okay with you, my boy?"

"Yes, Professor. I'm living with Hermione (Ron made a little movement, showing discomfort. The others pretended not to notice) and Remus and Tonks' house."

"I know, Harry. Now, Minerva told me you needed to talk to me. But before we start, Mr.Weasley…."

Ron jumped when he heard her name. _ i>Bloody Hell, it's creepy!_ _ /i> _

"Don't be afraid, dear Ronald. I'll only ask if you already saw the chocolate frog card?"

"No…"

"Take a look, please."

Ron took the card and when he saw the picture, his eyes opened wide, a big smile on his face.

"Look, Harry! It's Agrippa! Agrippa! I can't believe it! Thank you, Professor!"

"You're welcome. Now, Minerva…"

"I already know, Albus. I'm leaving. I 'll be at my former office." She turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Mr. Potter, Mr.Weasley, Miss Granger. After your meeting with Professor Dumbledore, please come to my office. The old one."

Before they could reply, she had already left.

"So, what do you need to talk about?"

It was Hermione who spoke. "Professor, we think we know where the Hufflepuff's cup is," and then she told him everything.

When she finished, Dumbledore had the familiar twinkle with his eyes.

"Very good. You were faster than I thought."

Those words made Harry's bloody began to boil.

"What! Did you already know? I can't believe it!"

"Harry…"

"No, Hermione…. he knew!"

"No, Harry I didn't know. I only had my suspicions,"

"So why hadn't you said anything?"

"I didn't have time."

Those words seemed to have thrown an arrow into everyone hearts.

_ i>__He didn't have time. He died before… i> _

"But now, you're here. Well, almost. So, why hadn't you…"

"I need you to understand one thing. I am not allowed to say anything. Let me explain. I am not a person anymore; I am an image, a picture. I can't say meaningful things to you, things that might change something or someone._ You_ must bring the answers, I can't give you the questions,_" s_aid Dumbledore.

Ron looked at the old Professor like he was crazy.

"I don't think death did him any good. Now he's really mental," the redhead muttered

Harry had to agree.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you two!" cried an exasperated Hermione. "Didn't you understand? _ i>We brought the answers! /i>" _

"Hermione…"

"No, listen! He couldn't say where the Cup is. But we already know this. Now we can ask him the questions, the why and how! He only can answer a direct question."

"Very good, Miss Granger. Boys, do you understand?"

"Well…"

"I can only answer a specific type of question. I can't elaborate beyond the answer to that specific question. I can't call you to say something. _ i>You /i>_ have to come here and ask As Miss Granger said, you brought to me two questions: _ i>How /i> _and _ i>Why /i>. _Now, I will tell you.

"As you may know, Hogwarts was founded by the four most powerful wizards and witches of their time. Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw lived here in Scotland. Salazar Slytherin lived in East Anglia and Helga Hufflepuff in Wales. Godric and Salazar already knew each other and the fact that he and Rowena lived nearby made those two friends."

"But Helga? How?"

"Rowena found out about a witch in Ireland who was teaching magic …"

"Queen Mavae," intervened Ron. The other two looked at him. "Chocolate frog card," he explained.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, Queen Mavae. When Rowena found out about that, she wanted to know the Queen so she went to Ireland. There, she knew a young witch from Wales, who was visiting Queen Mavae with the same reason as Rowena. Rowena and this witch became instant friends."

"Helga Hufflepuff."

"Yes, Harry. So, they became very good friends but Rowena had to return to Scotland and then she told Godric about the Queen and Helga …"

"And he went to Wales …"

"Yes, and then he met her. And they fell in love,"

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Godric Gryffindor. _ i>The /i> _Godric Gryffindor fell in love with a _ i>Hufflepuff! /i>_Bloody Hell!"

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"So, that's why Godric's Hollow…"

"Yes, Harry. Godric's Hollow was the place where they met each other. With time, the big property became a small village."

"But why did Voldemort…."

"You see, Tom doesn't agree with Rowena and Godric's ideals, but what he most despises isHelga's ideal in particular."

"A school without prejudice. A school where _everyone_ can study."

"Yes, Miss Granger. And your father, Harry, followed Hufflepuff's ideal."

"He was a pure blood who married a Muggleborn. But Professor, I don't understand how he put the cup there if the cup was here in Hogwarts…"

"Quirell!" Hermione cried out. "Professor Quirell. He took the cup and brought it to Godric's Hollow. After Voldemort's downfall, Hogwarts wasn't so meaningful anymore and Voldemort _needed_ to go back there!"

"Needed? I don't understand," Harry interjected.

"Harry, his wand! Voldemort's wand was left there! As a spirit or whatever else he became, he couldn't take the wand himself, so…"

"Quirell took it and probably hid it somewhere until Voldemort could use the wand again."

"Very good, very good. I think you understand now," Dumbledore praised.

"But Professor, how we will get the cup? I mean, the others objects were surrounded by some type of trap."

"I don't know, Miss Granger. But do you remember what kind…"

"Poison. The horcruxes related to Slytherin were in a kind of poison. _ i>Snake poison. Slytherin's snake, /i>"_

"Very good, Miss Granger. Now the three of you must go. I think Professor McGonagall wants to see you." And with that, the old Headmaster left his portrait.

"Oh, _great_ help. What did he mean about Slytherin's snake?"

"Ron, the symbol of Slytherin is a snake, therefore he trap where the cup is must have something to do with Hufflepuff's symbol"

"But Hufflepuff's symbol is a badger, a bloody badger! I can see the pattern if it's snake. Snake equals poison. But a badger…a badger is…a badger."

"I don't know, Ron. I really don't but we need to find out," Hermione said. And they left Dumbledore's old office and went to see Professor McGonagall.

At Professor McGonagall's former office, the three found out that the old professor wasn't alone. Remus Lupin was with her.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I think I'm the one who should ask that question," he replied. "I came to take you home. I brought a portkey."

"I don't understand, why did you have to bring a portkey, couldn't Professor…?"

"No, Mr. Potter. I only can give you a portkey to leave your destination, not to enter it."

"It's Tonk's house, Harry. Only she can make a portkey to enter the house," answered Hermione.

"Oh."

"Very well. You two go with Mr. Lupin," she said pointing at Harry and Hermione. "You, Mr. Weasley, can use my fireplace. Your mother opened the floo connection to the Burrow only for this."

The three looked a little disappointed. They had so much to discuss and Harry wanted to talk to Ron. Alone.

The dark hair wizard didn't know if it was a Dumbledore's influence. But, the fact was that Professor McGonagall seemed to notice something different in him.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I would like to talk to Miss Granger in private. Could you please…?"

Harry smiled.

"Sure. Ron and I will be outside."

"Ron," Harry began. "Er…"

The other boy already knew what Harry wanted to know.

"She misses you, Harry. Sometimes, I heard her crying."

Harry felt terrible. Ginny was crying while he was having dirty dreams about Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

"You know, Harry, if you were another bloke, I would hex you. But, despite the fact that I don't like to see my sis suffering, I think you did the right thing. This year won't be easy, mate. And how would you feel when you might have to lie to her?"

"Terrible," Harry responded.

"Yeah, she doesn't know what we need to do. We can't have distractions this year," he inhaled a deep breath. "No heart business,"

"You and Hermione," Harry started.

"Yeah. I think she told you, didn't she? That's all right. We, well, especially me, I waste too much time. But like in your case, I think it was better this way. At least, I talked to her."

Harry didn't know what to say. He saw the sadness in his friend's eyes. The awkward silence was broken by Remus' voice. The were leaving.

_ i>Tonk's House-Almost Midnight /i> _

Harry was in his bed. He had so many thoughts running through his mind at the same time that it almost hurt. So much information in one single day…

Shaking his head, he got up from bed and went to the bathroom; he needed to wash his face. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the light inside the bathroom was on. He had just opened the door…

"Oh, my god! Harry!"

It was Hermione; she was wearing only her panties. She was intended to take a shower…

Harry knew he should have turned around and left, but he couldn't. He simply stood there, completely paralyzed, watching her trying to cover her naked breasts with her small hands.

"Harry, please! Leave!"

The young wizard didn't say a word. He just turned around and left.

Harry stood outside the door in the hallway and he could hear the sound of running water inside the bathroom. Smiling, he went to his room.

Some time later, he left his room again. He went to the hall and stopped in front Hermione's bedroom. The light was on. Lightly, he knocked.

"'Mione, it's me, Harry. May I come in?"

"Yeah, Harry," she responded.

Hermione was in her bed, rubbing behind Crookshanks' ear. She was fully clothed in pink pajamas.

Harry sat on the bed, facing her.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione. Really."

"It's alright, Harry. I mean, it was a little shock, but I know it was an accident. And it was my mistake too. I forgot to lock the door."

He took her hands in his.

"We aren't children anymore," he said in a very low voice.

"No, we aren't."

"But we're friends. And we always will be."

Harry then hugged her and they remained that way, in silence, in each other arms.

Without letting her go, he whispered into her hair, "By the way, you have really nice breasts."

She didn't move. Only replied, "Your body isn't bad either."

He let her go in surprise.

"Oh, come on Harry. I had already told you last year how fanciable you are."

"So, do you fancy me?"

"No, Harry. I don't, but I'm not blind. And I know you like to walk at night around the house without a shirt on."

"Hermione! Have you been watching me?"

"Don't give me that face, Potter. I know very well that you watch me too."

"Hermione, I never…"

"Let me think…um…a towel …a young dark hair wizard running to his dorm…."

Harry's face turned red like a tomato.

"It's all right, Harry."

She hugged him again.

"And, do you dream about me, Harry?"

With a sly voice, he whispered, "Every night, Hermione. Every night."

AN: That's a long one. I hope you like. Next chapter will be the Wedding. Hormones and firewhisky.

Kisses !


	5. The Bottom Line

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_ i> "I can see what's happ'ning. _

_And they don't have a clue._

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, _

_Our trio's down to two." (Can you feel the love tonight- Elton John) /i> _

_AN: This chapter was beta-reader by Mabel. Thanks! _

**CHAPTER 05: The bottom line.**

The following days passed in a blur. Harry and Hermione didn't talk about their conversation that night. It was a silence agreement; after all, there was nothing to discuss. They had a physical attraction; a simple and harmless physical attraction. Nothing more.

But, without really noticing, Harry started walking around the Tonks' house without a shirt on and Hermione's skirts became a little longer.

Lupin (and even Tonks) noticed those small changes, not only with the clothes but with the decline of their hugs and kisses on each other's cheeks.

Harry couldn't believe that it was already August 31st, Bill and Fleur's wedding day. He had done his apparation exam just days before and had gone to Diagon Alley, Gringotts, Madam Malkin's (after all, he needed a new dress robes for the wedding) and he tried to figure out the Hufflepuff's pattern for the horcrux (without much success).

Ron had come to visit him and Hermione one more time before the wedding and told them the conversation he had with his parents about not going to Hogwarts.

"The beginning was terrible. Mom cried and Dad simply sate there, looking at me. There was nothing but silence but when they spoke, oh Merlin…'What are you gone to do with your life, Ronald! It's your final year!' blah, blah, blah."

"But what happened that made them change their minds," Hermione asked.

"You won't believe it but Professor McGonagall showed up. Don't ask me why. The thing is, she asked to talk with Mom and Dad privately. I don't know what she said, but an hour later, they came to me and wished me good luck!"

"What!"

"Yeah, they accepted my decision. They only asked me not to mention it to Ginny and the others."

* * *

_The Wedding Day _

_ i>Tonk's House- _

_August, 31st. 6:00 pm__ /i>_

Harry was in front of the mirror trying (without success, of course) to tame his messy hair. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a dark blue shirt and black dress robes, his invisibility cloak, out of habit, hidden neatly inside.

"Harry, I'm sorry but I have to say this, but your hair…" Remus commented, trying not to laugh at the young man's face.

"I know, I hate this! It's always the same thing!"

Remus thought to make a comment about Harry's father, but decided not to.

"Now, Harry, seriously, you know that after the wedding…"

"We'll go to the new place, I know. After all, Professor McGonagall has already taken Hermione's ad my belongings, it's all set," Harry interrupted. "Ah! I give up! Let's go meet the girls. I hope they're ready."

To their great relief, the women were ready when they approached them and they were already waiting for them.

Tonks looked to be (Harry thought) in her 'natural' image with dark brown hair above the shoulder, black eyes and a physiognomy that didn't deny that she had the Black's blood. She was wearing a long light yellow strapless dress and high heels. Harry thought she was very beautiful.

"You look very nice, Tonks," he commented.

"Thank you, Harry."

Remus gave his opinion by kissing her.

When Harry turned to look at Hermione, she was absolutely gorgeous in his opinion. She was wearing a long dark red silk dress with thin straps and the back of her dress revealed all her silky skin. Her hair was straight, adorned with small white flowers. Her face had a light make-up and she only wore a pair of diamond earrings and a delicate Silver Star pendant.

"Wow," was the only that Harry could say.

Shyly, Hermione asked, "Do you think I look nice, Harry?"

"Nice, you're beautiful, Hermione! No, not beautiful! Gorgeous," the young wizard answered with a very red face.

Hermione's face wasn't better after the compliments.

"Hermione, you are really beautiful," Remus intervened.

"Thank you, Remus."

"Now, I think we should go."

"Wait a second, Remus!" Harry cried and then said to Hermione in a low voice, "Er…Hermione…aren't you forgetting a coat or a cloak?"

The young witch narrowed her eyes.

_ i>This is going to be interesting, /i>_ thought Remus and Tonks, who were watching Harry in amazement.

"Why would I need a coat, Harry?"

"Er…you know…the weather…. You could get a cold. After all, your back is unprotected."

"Maybe a want it to look that way," she replied with a little anger in her voice.

_ i>Now is my cue, /i>_ Remus thought.

"Come on, Harry, Hermione! It's time to go. Nymph, do you have the Portkey?"

"Yep, honey," Tonks answered quickly.

And then they left. br>

* * *

"Hermione! Harry, my dears!" cried Mrs. Weasley, hugging them tightly.

"Molly, they need air," said a smiling Mr. Weasley.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Welcome to our house, dears. I don't think Ron knows you're already here." Mrs. Weasley looked around and saw Ron talking with a pretty blond girl Harry and Hermione saw that too, and Harry noticed that his female friend had become a little tense. "RON! HARRY AND HERMIONE ARE HERE!" Mrs. Weasley called out.

_ i>Well, i>_ thought Harry,_ /i>if people didn't know we arrived, they do now. /i>_

Ron whispered something into the girl's ear and went to talk to his friends.

"Harry, Hermione, you're finally here," he said giving them friendly hugs.

"Well, you already know your way around the house. The party's outside; feel free to ask for anything. Now, I'll see if someone else needs me. Come, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said before walking away from them.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. By the way, the house looks very beautiful," Hermione complimented.

"Oh, thank you, Hermione. But you need to see the garden… Well, see you,"

"So, we're finally leaving today!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron!"

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. Harry, do you know what this is?" Ron changed the subject and displayed a glass with an orange liquid inside.

"Nope," Harry replied.

"Firewhisky," Ron said with a smile on his face.

"No…and you're drinking it?"

"Oh, yeah. It's damn good too, really hot! Mom doesn't like it but Dad said I'm an adult now and it's a party, so everybody has to have one. Do you want some?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Let's take some in the kitchen."

Harry was very excited with the idea of drinking Firewhisky but something got his attention: Hermione. She hadn't said a word through his conversation with Ron. He bet she was about to complain about them drinking Firewhisky.

But instead, she took some of the fiery liquid for herself.

"Where's Ginny, Ron?" she asked.

_ i>Dammed, Hermione! I don't need to know about Ginny now, /i>_ Harry thought after his initial shock of seeing Hermione drinking.

"She's in her room with Luna. She's one of the bridesmaids and the two of them are helping Fleur. The…"

Before he could finish his explanation, the blond girl appeared and spoke in a very strong French accent.

"Ronald, Chéri , I was looking for you!"

_That_ was an uncomfortable moment.

In a very controlled tone, Hermione spoke:

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. You are…"

"Oh! How nice to meet you!" the girl said, hugging Hermione. "Ronald told me all about you. You are his classmate, right?"

Gazing at Ron, Hermione coldly replied:

"Oh, yes! I am his _CLASSMATE._ But you didn't say who you are, _cheríe."_

"My name is Noelle. I'm Fleur's cousin."

Before Hermione could say something more, Ron intervened.

"Noelle this is Harry! Harry Potter!"

Hermione fighting her anger throughout their continued conversation while Noelle talked excitedly about met THE Harry Potter.

"Ronald," the French girl said in a very annoyed voice. "I would like to eat something."

"Er…."

"Oh, _ i>Ronald /i>, _don't worry about _ i>me /i> _and Harry. Harry, let's go outside. I want to see the guests. Ronald, Noelle. See you later," Hermione intervened and she left, dragging a very confused Harry with her.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked once they were out of hearing distance.

Biting her bottom lip, she said, "Why shouldn't I be? Oh! There's Hagrid…."

Harry shook his head and they went to talk to the Half Giant.

Harry and Hermione spent the next hour talking to the other guests (Moody, McGonagall, some members of the Order, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson) and drinking Firewhisky. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione, don't you think you're drinking a little too much?"

"Harry, stop being such a git! Oh, listen, the ceremony is about to start."

"Yeah, let's find our seats. Look, there's Ron." And a very breathless and messy haired Ron appeared with Noelle on his arm.

"Oh, there you are," he said "Let's sit together."

The ceremony was very beautiful. Fleur looked gorgeous and Bill, despite of the scars on his face, looked very happy.

But then Harry spotted Ginny. She looked very pretty in a long pale pink dress with thin shoulder straps. When the ceremony finished, the youngest Weasley walked straight towards them.

"Hermione!" she said, hugging her friend. "I missed you!"

"Me too, Ginny! Where's Luna? Ron told us…"

"Oh, she's with her dad, talking with some ministry' guy."

"Ginny. You look very pretty today," Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry. You don't look bad yourself."

They didn't touch, hug, or kiss each other and Harry could see that her eyes were shinning.

"Oh! Ronald, Cheri! The music started!" squealed Noelle. "I love dance!"

"Oh, right, well…"

"Go, Ron, don't keep your _ i>Cherie /i> _waiting," said Hermione.

"Would you like to dance with me, Harry?" Ginny asked in a very shy voice.

Harry looked at Hermione.

"Go, Harry. Don't worry about me. I'll walk around."

_ i>The dancing floor… /i>_

"Oh, Harry! I missed you so much!" whispered Ginny into his ear. "Why didn't you stay here this summer?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Oh, but you're here now," and she pulled him closer to her.

Harry was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"I think I'm little tired. Ginny"

"Oh, Harry, just one more. Please?"

"Alright, but just one."

The problem was that the next song was a _ i>very /i> _slow song.

While Ginny and Harry were dancing, Harry decided to look around, and he saw Ron over her shoulder. Kissing the French girl.

_Oh, Merlin! 'Mione…Ah, she's there…dancing with Wood (thank you, Oliver). She has her eyes closed. I can see some tears on her cheeks. Ronald Weasley, you prat! /i>_ Harry wanted to scream out.

When the music ended and Harry began to release Ginny, the red head girl pulled him into a kiss.

"Ginny!"

"Oh, Harry, let's forget about everything! I love you and I _know _you love me too! We can face You-Know-Who together!"

_Oh, boy. It's now or never._

"Ginny, I need to talk to you. Let's go to a more private place."

The young Weasley nodded happily and they left the dance floor.

* * *

"No, Harry, we love each other! I'm not a china doll!" cried Ginny, with tears all over her face.

"Ginny, you don't understand. Dumbledore's gone. My life will be very unpredictable…"

"You already said that, Harry. But I know the risks. I'm a Weasley, Harry, a blood traitor! My name already puts me in danger!"

"Ginny…"

"Harry, do you know how I spent the last few days? Crying! And if I wasn't crying I was thinking about you…I think about you so much it hurts."

"Gin…"

"And Hogwarts! The term starts tomorrow, what will happen? We'll pretend that there's nothing between us anymore?"

_ i>She doesn't know. /i>_

"Harry, your love for me will protect me."

_ i>Oh, Merlin. I don't want to do this. She will suffer, but I need to finish this. I HAVE to tell her the truth… /i>_

"Ginny, I'm sorry. You're a very nice girl and I really care about you. I will never forget our time together but I don't love you."

Ginny frowned, then she gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Harry, you don't need to lie, I know…"

"No, Ginny," Harry was very serious. "I'm not lying. I don't love you. Not in a romantic way."

Her eyes had a mixture of sadness, hate, and anger. Without a word, she slapped him and left him alone.

The dark haired wizard covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

_ i>I deserved that. I think I need to walk…I'll use my cloak. This way nobody will see me. And thank God, it's already dark_, Harry thought as he draped the cloak over himself.

Harry was walking around aimlessly with some difficulty because he was trying to walk between people without startling anyone, after all, he was invisible. He also tried to find Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen. _ i>She's probably crying somewhere. I'll have to talk to Ron in the morning. /i>_ After thinking of Ron, he remembered about Mr. Weasley's shed.

_ i>Nobody should be in there, /i>_ he thought.

When Harry came closer to the shed, he saw that the door was ajar. He almost went in when he heard two voices he recognized.

It was Hermione and Oliver Wood.

He knew that if the two of them wanted to talk alone, it would be rude for him to listen.

_ i>I'll only open the door a little more. Just to see if Hermione's alright… /i>_

And Hermione was alright! _Very_ alright! She and Oliver Wood were snogging each other senseless!

Shocked was the only word to describe Harry's reaction. Like that day when he saw her in her panties, he couldn't move. He _needed_ to watch. His heart was beating fast, his hands were trembling madly and the truth was that he wanted to kill his former Quidditch teammate.

Hermione sat on the edge of a table, her long dress up, revealing her legs, which were around Oliver's waist.

Oliver was nipping, kissing, sucking and licking her neck while his hands were traveling down her back.

_ i>I knew she should have brought a coat! /i>_ thought Harry stupidly.

Her hands were stroking his hair and he was talking in a sly voice.

"I can believe we haven't done this before. I can't believe Potter never said anything about you like this," he said and she giggled.

_ i>As if! /i>_

Oliver's hands abandoned her back and found a new spot: inside her dress. Harry couldn't see exactlywhere his hands were but he had a _ i>pretty /i> _good idea. Hermione moaned loudly.

_ i>Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

_THIS I don't need to see. /i>_ he berated himself before running away from the shed._ br>_

* * *

_ i>Grimmauld Place. Almost 1:00 a.m.  /i>_

Harry really didn't know how he, Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Remus arrived at Grimmauld Place that morning. The last thing he remembered was…well, he didn't like to think about it. The truth was that he couldn't forget about the scene between Hermione and Oliver Wood. Even the fact that he was at Grimmauld Place for the first time since Sírius' death couldn't make him forget.

_ i>Hermione was kissing Oliver Wood. I should be happy for her. I don't understand why I'm so upset…No! I am not upset. A little shocked perhaps. Maybe it was the Firewhisky. I still feel a bit drunk. Oh, damnit! Maybe Hermione's still awake. I'll go talk to her! /i>_

Luckily, she wasn't sleeping. He didn't knock the door he simply waltzed into her bedroom. She was already wearing her pajamas, closing the wardrobe's door.

"Harry!" she exclaimed

"So, how was it? Was it good, pleasureable?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

He walked closed to her. Her back was against the wardrobe. He looked directly into her eyes.

"The kiss."

"I don't know…"

"You and Oliver. You kissed each other."

"You saw…"

"Oh, yeah, I saw! Pretty hot scene indeed!"

"Harry! What gave you the right to spy on me?"

"You already knew I like to watch you, didn't you?"

She tried to leave but Harry grasped her wrists.

"Alright, we kissed! Satisfied?"

"No."

"I was feeling alone. You saw Ron and that French girl."

"You could have talked to me, Hermione."

"You were kissing Ginny!"

"No, I wasn't."

"I saw…."

"So, you also like to watch then. I wasn't kissing Ginny, _she_ kissed me and I pushed her away."

"Oh," Hermione gasped.

"But you didn't answer me. Did you like Oliver's kiss?"

She didn't answer him she simply stared.

"He touched you. First his hands were on your back then…"

"You… you…."

"Oh, no, I left. _ i>That /i>_ I didn't want to see."

"Nothing happened, Harry, really."

"Good."

They were both breathing hard by that point.

"Don't you like that a guy touches me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm your best friend; it's my job protect you from bad guys," he said as he licked his lips.

"But how would you know who's bad and who isn't?"

"I can tell."

"Really? But I thought you liked Oliver. So, if he is a bad guy… Who would be a good guy for me?"

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes."

"So, you want to touch, and kiss me like Oliver did?" she asked innocently.

"Exactly."

"But we're friends. Friends can't kiss each other like that; it isn't right."

"Yeah, it isn't. It isn't right at all," he answered as he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N.:** So? Finally the kiss. What do you think? First, I thought about made Hermione cry a lot and Harry comforted her but then, _'Why can't she have a little fun too?'. _And, about what she did with Oliver (Oliver's _hand)…_well, we really don't know, right? After all, it's Harry POV and he didn't stay (and couldn't see _exactly _what was happening).

Next Chapter: '_Nothing's gonna change': _Godric's Hollow, Hufflepuff, otters, desires and denials.

Kisses !


	6. Nothing's gonna change

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_"And we've gotta get away from the past  
there's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
but we should be goin' nowhere fast  
it's so much better goin' nowhere fast" (Nowhere Fast- Fire Inc.) _

_This chapter was beta reader by Mabel. Thanks!_

**Chapter 06: Nothing's gonna change **

And he kissed her. Not a tender or sweet kiss; it was full of despair and desire. His hands let go of her wrists and found the softness of her brown hair.

_OH MY GOD. _

"_What I am doing, I'm kissing Hermione Granger, my best friend! On the mouth and it feels damn good! She'll hate me, I'm sure! But, wait a minute! Her arms are around my neck…she's kissing me back! Merlin, I don't know if she read about this in a book, but WOW! She knows the job…. Not that I am an expert on this matter…"_ he thought erratically.

Harry and Hermione kissed for what seemed to be like a lifetime. His tongue traveled over her lips and he didn't want to stop; it was like he was afraid that he would forget her taste if he did. There wasn't anyone around them. No Ron, Ginny, or any of the Weasleys. There was no Voldemort and there weren't any Horcruxes. There was only Harry and Hermione.

His hands left her hair and started to move slightly up and down her back as she pressed against him and Harry could feel his desire growing.

She was the one who broke the kiss, needing air.

"Harry…" she managed to say.

He was looking at her swollen and pink lips, gently passing his fingers over them.

"Don't ask me to apologize, because I won't."

"I would never ask for that."

Harry didn't reply, he simply smiled a furtive and sly smile before he started kissing her again.

Hermione felt his body pushing her against the wardrobe as he kissed her vigorously, his obvious arousal pushing into her thigh. Her hands were tangled in his hair, swirling through the locks as she moaned louder and louder into his mouth.

She moaned as she felt one of his hands begin to unbutton her shirt, touching one of her breasts as he kissed her again and again. As his thumbs grazed over her nipples, she shivered.

"Harry…. no…"

He didn't stop.

"Harry…."

He still didn't stop.

"Harry, stop please!" she almost yelled that time and he stepped back.

"I thought you were enjoying it."

"Yes, it's wonderful kissing you, but…"

"But what?" he asked, his voice rising.

"A kiss is just a kiss. I don't want to go further than that."

"But _Oliver_ touched you."

"No, Harry. Well, yes, but only one time and I asked him to stop and that's not the point…."

"So, what's the point then?"

"He's not you," she declared. "With you…I don't know if I could stop."

The moment she said those words, there was an awkward silence.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Harry said, breaking the moment. "It's really late."

"Good night, Harry," she responded in a low voice.

He was at the bedroom door, with his right hand on the doorknob when he heard her voice again.

"Harry?"

"What?"

"We're still friends, right?"

"Yes, of course. Nothing's gonna change."

With a sad smile, she repeated, "Nothing's gonna change."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

" Baby, I leave you _a sign of desire" (Changes- Roxette ) _

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_The Next morning. _

_Grimmauld Place, the kitchen _

"Good Morning, sleepy head. Or should I say good afternoon? It's past noon, you know," Remus Lupin saluted Harry, who had just walked into the room.

"Good morning, Remus. Where's Tonks?" Harry asked, taking a seat across from Ron.

"At work," Remus replied.

"Oh."

"Good morning, mate," Ron greeted Harry.

"Morning, Ron."

"Good morning, Harry. Slept well?" Hermione asked.

"Wonderful," he answered without looking at her.

Harry could see that Hermione and Ron were in the middle of a conversation that he wasn't a part of.

_That's what I need,_ Harry thought.

"So, do you really forgive me?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Ron!"

"I need to know…I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Harry looked at Remus, who muttered, "They've been like this for almost an hour."

"Ron, let me say this for the LAST time. Yes, I was upset when I saw you kissing _that _girl, but then I realized that I should be happy for you. You have every right to kiss any girl you want."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"And, you weren't the only one who got a kiss last night," she replied.

Harry, who was drinking tea on the other side of the table, swallowed harshly. Fortunately, the only one who seemed to notice was Remus, who raised an eyebrow at the young boy. Harry looked at him as if to say _don't say a word. _

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Well, I kinda had some fun too."

_Merlin! Where's Voldemort when we need him,_ Harry thought, trying not be obvious in his despair.

"Fun?"

"You see, Ron, I may not like to play Quidditch, but the players…"

_Will they notice if I run away right now?_ Harry asked himself.

"Did you kiss one of the twins? God, Hermione!"

"Oh, no…I don't like beaters… they weren't even Captains…"

_i>__I'm going to faint…I'm going to faint right now/i> _

"Wood! You and Oliver Wood!"

_i>__Good. I am safe, but I don't need to hear what I already know. /i>_ Harry felt relieved as he heard Wood's name.

"So, Ron, Hermione…did you guys look around the house?" Remus interrupted.

Hermione had a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you need to see, the house looks like the bloody Slytherin Common Room!" Harry added a little too enthusiastically.

"How do you know what the Slyther…"

"Polyjuice Potion," Ron responded shyly.

"When?"

"Second year," Hermione said.

"Second year? But it's a very complicated potion, how did you manage that?"

"Hermione," Harry replied.

"Why did I even ask?" Remus muttered to himself.

"One day, I tell you the whole story, but right now, what are our plans?" she asked.

"I thought about starting your training today, but I don't think it's such a good idea anymore. You three drank a little too much yesterday, especially you, little Potter."

"Speaking of yesterday, how did we even get here? I mean, yesterday….I can't…"

Laughing, Remus answered, "You were pretty bad, Harry, but you managed to read the paper."

"Yes, the paper with the address to Grimmauld Place."

"Oh, like in my fifth year, when you and the other Order members went to Privet Drive to pick me up."

"Yes, only this time the person who wrote the note was McGonagall since she's now the secret keeper."

"I know, but how did we leave the Burrow?"

Hermione and Ron started laughing.

"What?"

"Well, you see, Harry, you were really bad, so…. apparating would've been very dangerous…"

"So, how did I get back?"

Remus took a long breath. "Tonks had to bring you home with her and…" But before he could finish, a brown owl invaded the kitchen. He was carrying a red envelope.

"Oh, no!" Ron said, who took the letter. "It's for you, Harry."

"For me? But who?"

"Open it!" Hermione cried.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU BASTARD, STUPID GIT, PRAT!"

"It's Ginny," Ron whispered to Hermione.

"ARE YOU HAVING FUN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID TO ME LAST NIGHT? YOU DESTROYED MY NIGHT HARRY! AND NOW I DISCOVER THAT YOU AREN'T EVEN GOING TO HOGWARTS THIS COMING YEAR! I HATE YOU!"

"Man, she's upset."

But the howler wasn't finished yet.

"YOU, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

Hermione was shocked, tears forming in her eyes and Harry went to her, hugging his friend.

"AND, YOU, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT TIME WE MEET, DEAR BROTHER!"

"Merlin," Ron squeaked.

"I'm a terrible friend," Hermione managed to say between sobs. "I'm a horrible person."

"Shhh," Harry whispered in her hair, hugging her tightly. He didn't want to let her go.

i>_I could stay like this forever. Oh, you smell so good_. /i>

His thoughts were broken by Ron's voice.

"Hermione, it's alright. Ginny maybe is a little upset now, but everything's gonna be fine."

Releasing herself from Harry, she cried, "No, Ron ! Nothing's gonna be alright anymore! You don't understand, I'm a terrible person, an awful friend!" and with that, she ran away from the kitchen.

"What's that all about?"

"She'll be okay. Ron, may I speak to you in your room?" Harry asked.

"Alright."

"Remus…"

"Don't worry, Harry, I know."

_☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼ br> _

"So, you told my sister that you didn't love her?" Ron demanded, getting angry. "Just like that?"

"Ron, calm down!"

"Calm down? It's about my sister we're talking about!"

"What do you think I should do? Pretend that I'm madly in love with her and when the war's over we're going to be together? Maybe I don't love her, but I still care for her a lot. I needed to tell her the truth because she has to move on. Do you think it's easy for me?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I thought that you…"

"Ron, I'm seventeen years old and the only girls I know are those from Hogwarts. Don't you think that maybe I'll find the love of my life in another place? At work or maybe even in another country? I'm not capable of holding a real relationship right now, not with Voldemort on the loose. I want to be free in at least one aspect of my life. I want to meet other girls, kiss other girls; I don't want to be the boy who lived to be a virgin forever!"

"Did you and…and my sis…."

"God, no! And if we had, well, you know, I probably would be married by know."

"Oh, that's for sure," Ron threatened.

"Do you understand me, now?"

"Well, I suppose I do. By the way, did you know about Hermione and Wood?"

_i>__Oh Merlin. /i> _

"No, what a surprise, haha."

"I can't believe she kissed him!"

"But, Ron…"

"It's not easy to know that the girl you like kissed another guy!"

"But you kissed another girl, Ron. Worse, you kissed another girl in front of Hermione. I saw her crying afterwards in front of everybody. Even if she's very hurt she respected you enough so that you didn't have to see her kissing Wood. The only reason you know about that is because _she _told you."

"But…."

"It was the same thing with Lavender, Ron. Hermione saw every kiss and did you see a single kiss between her and Krum? No! I think she has every right to kiss any guy she wants." _Specially if the guy is me, _he added in his mind.

Ronald Weasley didn't say a word after that.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx br> _

_i>__Grimmauld Place, the Library /i> br> _

"Damn it!" cried an exasperated Hermione between books and parchments.

"Calm down, Mione," said a smiling Harry who had just arrived. "What happened?"

"Calm down? Calm down! Do you know what I found out about badgers? NOTHING! I hate to have to say this but Ron's right. A badger is…a BLOODY badger!"

If it wasn't something serious, Harry would have laughed.

"Well, if you want to know, Ron and I didn't find the locket either. I have to admit, Kreatcher did a good job with the house, but…."

"This is a huge house, Harry. I know we'll find it."

"Yes, I suppose so. Want some help?"

"You can try this book," she said showing a thin book in her hand. "I haven't read it yet, if you…."

"Of course, give it to me."

When he took the book from her hand, their fingers touched and Harry felt a shiver through his spine. She was staring at him, her eyes glazed over, desire written all over them.

They didn't know who started but, the next second, the book was on the floor and the two friends were kissing.

They kissed with passion, hunger, lust. His hands went immediately under her shirt, doing things that made her moan in pleasure. Her arms were around his neck, urging him not to let go.

"Harry, Hermione!" they heard Ron's voice outside the library and they quickly pulled apart.

"Oh, there you are," the redhead said, entering in the room. "I was looking for you all over the place."

"Well, Ron," Hermione said, looking over a book "It's simple really. After all, where would I, Hermione Granger, the bookworm be?"

_You are so mean Hermione…and I love you for it! _Harry thought.

"Er…. right, So, Remus says dinner is ready," he paused and then continued. "You know, Harry, I think you should ask Dobby to help us. I just don't feel letting Remus do all everything around the house."

"Ron's right, Harry. Remus has done so much for us already. He trains us and cooks. Not to mention that he has Order business too."

"Yeah, I'll ask for help but I'll call Winky instead. I don't want Dobby to leave Hogwarts. He's our eyes and ears there."

"That's settled then, let's eat! I am starving!" Ron said.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN br>

_Grimmauld Place, the kitchen_

"So, Tonks.** Shacklebolt is the new DADA teacher?" **

**"Yes, Hermione. Scrimgeour wanted someone from the Ministry and well, **_**we**_**didn't want another Umbridge." **

**"But wasn't Shacklebolt working for the Muggle minister?" **

**"We managed that. Kingsley is a good guy and even better, few people know he's an Order Member." **

**"But you are certain that he is who he says he is, right?" Ron asked. **

**"What do you mean?" **

**"Well, I don't think Hogwarts needs another Barty Crouch Jr," explained Harry. **

**"Oh, no, Minerva gave him Veritaserum before giving him the job." **

**"I wonder who our badges went to this year…" Hermione said almost to herself. **

**Harry frowned and some crazy ideas began to appear in his mind. **

_i>**Funny, I had never thought about the similarity between the words badge and badger…. I'm sounding like Hermione now. Riddle had a badge …maybe, perhaps- I wonder if this means something. I think I need to talk with Dumbledore!** /i> _

**□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□ br>**

_i>__Hogwarts – Headmistress' Office /i> br> _

It wasn't easy for Harry to go to Hogwarts without Ron and Hermione but he didn't even know exactly why he didn't want them to be there. Something deep inside was telling him that he should go alone. After a harmless white lie about having a private conversation with Dumbledore about his parents, Harry was free to go unaccompanied.

"Very good, Harry. You figured out the similarities between the two words- badge and badger," Dumbledore's portrait said once Harry explained everything to him.

"Yes, Professor, but what does this has to do with anything? I mean, Riddle had a badge- okay but, _I _don't."

"Yes, Harry, _you _don't."

"But if it isn't about me…who?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

Harry began to pace around the office, deeply in thought. Suddenly, he stopped and faced Dumbledore's picture once more.

"Ron and Hermione! They had badges!"

"Very good, Harry."

"Okay, okay, Ron and Hermione. Now what?" Harry asked, mostly to himself as he fell on a chair.

"Harry, think about Hufflepuff. One word. A word that defines the Hufflepuff house. "

"One word? Do you mean …loyalty?"

"You are going in the right direction."

_Oh, Merlin, this is harder than I thought. I really need Hermione here. She would never let me down. _

Harry was confused and lost as he looked at Dumbledore's portrait.

"Loyalty. It's about loyalty," Harry said running a hand through his messy hair. "Loyalty. The horcrux must be destroyed by loyalty, someone loyal_…_Hermione," he said after a pause. "She's always been loyal to me. I mean Ron is a great friend, he's my best friend, but she's never left my side."

"Correct, Harry. Miss Granger has always been by your side, even if _you _didn't notice. She never had any doubts about you. Never."

"So, this means that Hermione is the one..."

"Yes, Harry, Hermione Granger is the one who can destroy the cup. Tom made a very intricate trap: the only person capable of destroying it is his most loyal follower."

"But Hermione isn't loyal to him!" Harry cried, a little angry.

"No, but she is to you."

"I don't understand."

"The wands, Harry. Your and Voldemort's wands are brothers…"

"He made the horcrux with his wand…the loyalty is for the wand. But this gives us two people then, someone loyal to me and someone loyal to him."

"His most loyal follower is already dead, Harry."

"Who?"

"Barty Crouch Jr."

"Okay, Hermione is the one, but how…?"

"What do you feel when you think about Miss Granger?"

Harry blushed. He really didn't want tell Dumbledore about that.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"A primal thought. Is it anger? Hate?"

"Of course not! She's made me very angry before but I feel happy when I'm with her."

Dumbledore didn't reply because Harry had found the answer.

"Happiness," he muttered. _Great, now what? _

"In our world, Harry, happiness is very important. Not only for a good life but happiness can save lives. It has already saved yours and Miss Granger's lives before."

"Happiness. A happy thought! In our third year when she, Sírius and I were almost killed by the Dementors, I cast my patronus! You're talking about the patronus! Her patronus will destroy the horcrux!"

_□□□□□□□□□□□□□_

When Harry told Ron and Hermione about his talk with Dumbledore, the two friends were very impressed; especially Hermione. Of course, he didn't tell them the real reason why Hermione should be the one. He knew that Ron would be Ron if Harry told him that he thought Hermione was a better friend. So Harry told them that a badger is similar, physically, to an otter, Hermione's patronus, than to a terrier, Ron's patronus.

Ron believed him without asking questions but Harry could see that Hermione had her doubts. But she didn't say a word.


	7. The cup, the otter and the girl

SOUL PIECES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 07: The Cup, the otter and the girl**

_September 4th _

_7:00 am _

_Godric's Hollow, Wales_

Inside the public cemetery in Godric's Hollow, only a few birds heard the pops signifying the apparition of three teenagers: Two boys and one girl.

"Blimey!" exclaimed the redheaded boy. "Godric's Hollow, at last! Well, is everybody _whole_?"

The girl rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath while the other boy remained silent. His green eyes seemed to scan the stone garden in front of them.

"Harry?" the girl said, putting her right hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The sound of her voice startled him.

"Sure, Hermione," he said as he took a deep breath. "Well, let's go then. Remus told me the location of-of…the grave."

Hermione and Ron nodded and followed their dark haired friend.

The Potter's graves weren't too far away from the Cemetery's entry. It was a simple gravestone with a Celtic cross engraved and the following words:

_ James Potter Lily Evans Potter _

_1960 + 31/10/1981 1960+31/10/1981 _

_Beloved Friends and Parents. _

_ Two True Gryffindors that will never be forgotten. _

_ Always in ours hearts, _

_ Your friends and son_

Without noticing what he was doing, Harry dropped to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. Hermione and Ron left for a walk; that moment was only for Harry, he needed to be alone.

"Mom, Dad," he managed to say between small sobs. "It's me, Harry. I'm sorry that I hadn't come here sooner. I'm seventeen now, I don't know if you guys can see me…I live in Sirius family's house, well, the house is mine now. You know…since Sirius died…I wonder if he's with you. I live there with Remus, Sirius' cousin Tonks and my two best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"I miss you so much. It's hard, you know. There are so many people expecting me to save their lives and the worst thing is that I know that I'm the only one who can do it…"

Harry continued to talk silently with his parents until he heard Ron's voice.

"Harry, mate. It's almost nine."

"Oh," he said and stood from the grass. He had tears all over his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry," he added, a little embarrassed.

Ron didn't know what to say. After all, what do you say at moments like these? Hermione came and hugged him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Harry. After all you are human," she whispered into his ear and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled.

"I think it's time to see the house," Hermione said.

"Yeah," the two boys answered in agreement as they disapparated.

The house where Harry lived the first fifteen months of his life was, at that moment, a little less than ruins. It was a big house and if it wasn't for the moss covering the walls and the rotten wood on the windows, it could be said that it was a beautiful house.

The three friends stopped in front of the large wooden door and before they entered, Harry spoke.

"Guys, I want to tell you something before we enter the house."

"What is the matter?"

"If something happens, anything at all, I want you two to leave."

"What?"

"You heard me, Hermione. I want you two to leave. Especially you."

"Especially me? May I ask why?"

"Oh, well, you are…"

"A girl! Is that what you were going to say, Harry James Potter?"

"Er…"

"Don't argue with her mate. Listen to me, _you'll _lose," muttered Ron.

"Yes, I'm a girl! I'm the girl who saved yours and Ron's arses several times! Now, if that's all, I think we should go inside," and she opened the door.

Shaking his head, Harry followed her.

The place that sixteen years ago should have been a living room, was a pile of dust, old furniture, and broken glass. Harry thought that maybe he could feel something but the truth was that he didn't feel a thing. He didn't feel any special connection with the place.

"You don't think there are spiders in here, do you?" he heard Ron whisper.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! We came here to deal with Voldemort's soul and you're afraid of spiders!" cried an exasperated Hermione. "Harry, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, the cup isn't here. It's upstairs. In my old room," he said

"How? How do you…?"

"I don't know how, Ron. I just _know._ Come on!"

br>

The second floor was a long hall with several doors on each side.

"Mate, do you know which one your room is?" Ron asked.

"No, I think we…"

"Here, this is your old room, Harry," interrupted Hermione, showing a door with a little wooden sight with 'Harry' painted in the middle.

He opened the door. If the living room didn't have any effect on him at all, this room was completely different. This was the place where his mother had died. He closed his eyes, ignoring the tears that started to fall.

_No, not Harry! Please not Harry! _

His memories stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry…"

"Hermione…. I'm sorry."

She didn't answer, only gave him a little hug.

The bedroom was in the same condition as the living room, with dusty broken furniture and toys all over the floor. The only piece of furniture that was in one piece was the cradle and they soon understood why. Inside the cradle was the cup.

"Er, guys…."said Ron "Don't you think it's a little _too_ easy? You know, the cup is right in front of us…"

"I think Ron's right, Mione."

"No, it's only appears _easy._ First, no one entered this house. You heard when Remus said that people think the house is haunted. Second, even if someone did enter, theycouldnever get the cup."

"What do you mean _never_?"

"Ron, that's my patronus' job. We already talked about this."

"But perhaps _I,"_ interrupted Harry, walking near the huddle.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione tried to say but the young wizard had already tried to get the cup, but an electrical barrier threw him against the wall.

"Harry! Oh, my Lord!" Hermione cried.

"Are you alright, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah," he said weakly, as he tried to regain his composure. "I think Hermione is right."

She looked at him.

"You know, this is very clever, the patronus is different for each person. This makes destroying the cup almost impossible,"

"Yeah, but You-Know-Who would never suspect that the only person who can do this is Harry Potter's best friend."

"Yes, Ron, it's really ironic, and not only his best friend. But his _mudblood_ best friend"

"Hermione!" both boys said at same time.

"It's alright. It's what I am."

"Never call yourself that again, Mione. Never," Harry said very seriously.

"Okay, Harry. Now, before I cast my patronus…." she said biting her lower lip nervously.

"What?" Harry knew her well enough to know there wassomething else.

"Well, maybe, I don't know, but, maybe, after well, you know…I'm not completely sure, I read some books, you know, after you told us your chat with Dumbledore and, um, maybe…"

"Spill it."

"Maybe I'll pass out after."

"What? Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because, Harry, I know you! And I know you wouldn't have let me come…"

He didn't say a word, only crossed his arms against his chest stubbornly._ You're damn right Hermione Granger,_ he thought.

"Well, as I was saying before being interrupted, maybe I'll pass out. But I need to ask Ron one thing. You need to swear to me, swear in name of our friendship."

Ron looked at her with surprise but before he could answer, Harry spoke.

"Why Ron? Why don't I need to swear too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because, as I already said, I know you too well and I know I can't trust you in this matter."

Ron really tried not to smile but perhaps Harry's murderous look made him hold it in.

"But…"

"No, buts! Now Ron, do you?"

"Of course! Anything you want. You can trustme."

"So, if I pass out, before you go check if I'm dead or alive I want you to put the fake cup on the cradle…"

"But Hermione…."

"You promised, Ron!"

_Hermione's right I could never do that. _

"Yes, I know I promised but I think we need to …" he said taking off a small cup that was inside his pocket.

"Oh, right! " Hermione pointed her wand to the cup, muttered the reducto contra spell and the cup was the original size again.

"Good Luck, Hermione"

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thank you. It's been a real honor being part of your lives. I am really proud of you two. I hope you never forget me," she said in a very low voice and then, with a small smile, rose and pointed her wand to the cup, shut her eyes and cried, "E_XPECTO PATROUM!"_

A beautiful silver otter appeared from her wand. The animal floated around the room and then jumped inside the cradle, exactly where the cup was. Then, the otter jumped off the cradle but this time the cup was floating inside of the patronus, as if the otter was a of magnet. Finally, the otter came near Hermione and she took the cup.

At that moment, the room started shaking and fog appeared around her.

Harry tried to get closer but was stopped by Ron.

"No, mate."

And Harry watched in horror, as the Hufflepuff cup exploded and disappeared. In the place of the cup appeared a dark shadow that entered Hermione's body. After that, she collapsed on the floor.

"Hermione!" both boys cried at the same time.

They ran to her, but then Ron remembered the promise and went to the cradle to put the fake cup inside. When he turned around, he saw Harry crying with Hermione in his arms.

"Please, Hermione! Please, wake up! Don't die on me! We can't go on without you._ I _can't go on." he cried in despair.

Ron kneeled beside his friend. He also had tears in his eyes.

"Harry?"

"Her hands and arms are burned, Ron, and the shadow…"

But then she began to convulse.

"Harry, what's happening?"

"I think she's fighting the shadow! We need to get her out!"

"But we can't apparate with her in this state."

"Right. Let me think….I know, we leave the house and then take the Knight Bus."

"Brilliant, mate!"

Harry was about to say something when he and Ron heard a voice coming from downstairs.

"Are you sure the boy is here, Bella?"

"Yes, Carrow. He was seen entering the house with the blood traitor and the mudblood girl. Master had already said he probably wanted to visit Godric's Hollow. Silly Boy!"

"Harry, it's Bellatrix! What're we going to do?"

"Thank Merlin I brought my cloak. Ron, I'm going to use my cloak to hide Hermione and me. You apparate to Grimmauld Place and ask Remus for help. Go!"

"Take care, mate!" said Ron who quickly disapparated.

Harry carried Hermione behind a broken armchair and covered them with his invisibility cloak.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed. He could hear voices and doors being opened and closed. He could feel they were approaching.

_Thank Merlin you stopped convulsing. I'm sure you will be just fine, Mione. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a male voice that he didn't recognize.

"Here!" the voice said. "Look Bella, I think this is the boy's old bedroom."

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed.

"The boy is here" she said. "He is hiding"

Harry's heart began to move very fast. He grabbed Hermione even tighter.

_Please Ron! Fast! _

"Look, Bella!" another voice shouted. "What's this? Do you think this cup is made of gold?"

"Don't touch it!" the woman cried. "You heard what the Master said! If we saw a cup we can't touch it, now let's find the boy!"

"Potty! Potty! I think it's time you came out! You know, you don't have a chance! Not now that your beloved Dumbledore is no more! He's with my _dear _cousin now! Do you miss my cousin, Potty? I'm sure you do! You know, I never felt happier>thanwhen I killed him!"

Harry was about to explode. _How dare she? How dare she talk about Sírius? _

He knew he couldn't do anything, not at that moment. He began to despair when he saw her come near him. He couldn't move because of the pieces of furniture behind him.

She was close.

He closed his mouth, trying not to breath. And then, the worst happened. Bellatrix's legs touched the invisible couple.

She smiled, a sarcastic smile and with her left hand, uncovered Harry and Hermione.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"

_Oh, Merlin._

Thanks to my wonderful beta Mabel!


	8. Third Piece Down

SOUL PIECES

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 08: Third Piece Down**

"_Well, well, well. What we have here?" _

Harry knew that was the end. He knew there was no way that he could fight against Bellatrix. Okay, he had his wand pointed at her, but that was useless. He was on the floor, holding Hermione and even if he didn't want to admit it, Bellatrix was a very powerful witch.

_At least I know she can't kill me so...she will stupefy me then take me to Voldemort. _

Bellatrix had a vicious smile on her face, she was very proud with herself. Harry noticed that she was about to say something, cast a spell…he didn't know but he was holding his wand very tight. He was about to cry out _ Expelliamus _when he heard that same word from someone else.

Of course the devious witch also heard it and she immediately turned her face to see the source of the voice (because the position he was, Harry couldn't see) and cried out with hate.

"Lupin!"

Harry never heard if his former professor answered or not, without a chance to react or say anything, the young wizard felt someone grabbing him and Hermione. Then, when he looked around, he was inside the Hogwarts Infirmary, on the floor, holding Hermione.

"What the hell?"

"Mister Potter!" he heard Professor McGonagall.

With her, were Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Ron and a young man he didn't recognize.

He suddenly realized how pathetic the scene must have looked. Harry stood up quickly.

"Lay her in a bed, Mister Potter," Madame Pomfrey said.

Without a word, he did what she asked.

When the Hogwarts nurse saw Hermione's hands and arms, she almost yelled.

"What happened to her?"

Thank Merlin Ron answered for him.

"A _thing _exploded in her hands."

Madame Pomfrey arched an eyebrow.

"A _ thing _, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, er…you see…."

But then, Hermione began to convulse again. Harry, despite the nurse protests, ran to Hermione and held her very tight until the convulsing passed.

"What is this?" someone shouted.

Harry started to feel a little frustrated._Why so many questions? Why they didn't help her already _

"We were at Godric's Hollow. She touched something and this it exploded in her hands and a kind of smoke entered her body! That's what happened! Now, could you please heal her? She's dying, for Merlin's sake!"

_She's dying… She's dying _

A loud gasp was heard. Madame Pomfrey looked at the young man. He was crying.

"Harry, I need to examine Miss Granger properly. I will take off her clothes to see if another part of her body was burned too. I don't think that she would like to know that you or Mr. Weasley were here when I did that."

Harry smiled at the thought. Hermione would take his and Ron's head off so he nodded and left Hermione's side. Behind him, he heard Madame Pomfrey closing the curtains around Hermione's bed.

"She'll be alright, Harry."

"Ron is right, 'arry. 'ermione is a strong girl," said Hagrid.

"Now, Mr. Potter, if you would please explain what happened," Professor McGonagall said. "Because Mr. Weasley didn't help very much." Ron, at least, had the decency, to look ashamed at this. "He only said that Miss Granger was hurt, a fact that you explained so well and that you and her were corned by Death Eaters.

"First, I need to know who that guy that was here is." Just then Harry realized that the stranger was no longer there.

"Mr. Perkins is an Order Member, Potter," answered the Headmistress. "He used a Portkey to bring you and Miss Granger to Hogwarts. He's already left, he needed to attend another to other business.

Before Harry could say a word, the infirmary's door suddenly opened.

_I am starting to become REALLY irritated with this!_he internally yelled.

Remus Lupin, Kinsley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and Charlie Weasley had just entered the room.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

"Not now, Ron."

"So, Alastor?"

"Luckily, there wasn't any major damage. We could take one of Cadows brothers."

"Tonks arrested him," added Remus.

"But the others…"

"They disapparated ."

"Bellatrix?" asked Harry timidly.

"She escaped, boy. Now, tell me, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Remus yelled at the young boy.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, in a cold tone.

"What do I mean? WHAT DO I MEAN? I want to know what the hell you were doing there!"

Ron Weasley closed his eyes. He _knew_ his friend's temper a little too well

"WHAT I WAS DOING THERE? I WANTED TO SEE THE PLACE WHERE MY PARENTS DIED! I WANTED TO VISIT THEIR GRAVES BUT OF COURSE THAT'S SHOULD BE DISCUSSED FIRST BY THE ORDER! THE FUCKING BOY WHO LIVED NEEDS TO GO TO THE LOO, OH, LETS GET TOGETHER AND SEE IF IT'S SAFE! I'M BLOODY SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD AND HAVE NEVER BEEN ALLOWED TO VISITED MY OWN PARENTS' GRAVE!"

"Harry, calm down," Remus said with his hands on boy's shoulders. "You have every right to visit James and Lily's graves. It was my mistake too; I should have thought that Voldemort would try something there. I am sorry."

"Minerva!" Madame Pomfrey had just reappeared.

"What is it, Poppy?"

"I think we have to transfer her to St. Mungus. I really don't know what to do! We are losing her."

"What do you mean you're losing her? You're the bloody healer!"

"Ron!"

"No, Charlie! She's a healer! It's her job save Hermione's life!"

"I know that is my job, Mr. Weasley but I can't do my job if I don't know what's inside Miss Granger's body!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Remus Lupin knew those boys too well.

"Harry…"

Harry closed his eyes. He needed to think, fast. He and Ron knew what was inside Hermione's body but they couldn't tell them, and even if he said anything, no one had the knowledge about horcruxes. No one except Voldemort and…

"Slughorn! Professor Slughorn! He's the Potions Master! Please, Professor McGonagall!"

The old professor looked at the nurse who hurried out of the room.

"I will call Professor Slughorn, Mister Potter."

A few minutes later, the plump professor arrived at the infirmary. He, without a greeting to a single soul in the room, asked, "Where is the girl?"

Madame Pomfrey opened the curtains around Hermione's bed. The girl was very pale, wearing hospital clothes. When Slughorn came near her, she began to convulse again. Remus and Charlie opened their eyes wide, they hadn't seen her that way yet.

The potions professor continued to look at her, his face was expressionless.

"Horace?"

He turned around but didn't look at Professor McGonagall. Instead, his eyes focused Harry.

"My memory…?" It wasn't really a question.

Harry only nodded.

"Can you help her, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Which memory, Horace?"

"Some things are meant to stay unsaid, Minerva. Now I need to prepare a potion. I don't have much time," he said and turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, I need holly and lilies. If you could…."

"Of course, Professor."

"Please, bring those to my office. I must go get ready."

When the two men were leaving the infirmary they almost were almost knocked own by an irate Molly Weasley.

"Oh, boy," Charlie and Ron said at same time.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GOING HOME! YOUR LITTLE ADVENTURE IS OVER! "

"What?"

"YOU HEARD ME! YOU ARE COMING BACK WITH ME!"

"I don't think I am, mother!"

"You don't have to think! You are coming and it's final!"

"No!"

"Ronald! I almost lost a son some months ago, I don't…"

"What did Gran Prewett say?"

"What?"

"What did Grandmother Prewett say when you told her you were enjoying the Order?"

"Ron, I don't see what this has to do…"

"This everything to do with it, Mom! What did she say? After all, she had already lost two sons. Two! Oh, don't give me that look, mom! We know very well that uncles Fabian and Gideon were Order members! What did she say?"

Molly Weasley looked down. Always hurt think about her brothers.

"She didn't like it."

"But you joined the Order even knowing that anyway, didn't you?"

"Yes," she answered in a very low voice.

"You joined the Order because you knew it was the right thing to be done! Even your brothers' death didn't stop you!"

"But it's different, son. I was already a married woman. You are only seventeen, you don't know the world, Ron. You are only a boy."

"Oh, I'm only a boy! I'm the child, along with your other youngest child, who managed to alert the Order when Hogwarts was attacked last year. But let's not talk about me! Let me see…Neville! If it wasn't for him, Harry probably would had been murdered at the Department of mysteries!"

_That's damn right. _Harry thought.

"Oh, but that might have been luck! No! No! I have a better example! A much better example! Let's think about another _boy. _He was a short lumped boy, not very brilliant. It was with those words you described him Professor McGonagall, wasn't it?"

"Whom are you talking about, son?" asked a confused Molly Weasley.

But Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter knew exactly whom Ron was talking about.

"PETER PETTIGREW! THE RAT! THE TRAITOR! He's a adult now but he wasn't when he joined You-Know-Who!"

Ronald Weasley had defeated Molly Weasley and Charlie Weasley was very proud of his young brother.

Harry didn't know exactly how much time passed before Professor Slughorn returned with the potion. After he gave it to Hermione, the professor said she would wake up in a few hours. Of course, Madame Pomfrey wanted everyone out of the Infirmary but Harry and Ron simply said that they would not move before Hermione woke up.

The two young wizards sat on chairs besides Hermione's bed. They didn't move or said a word. Each boy held one of the girl's hands.

About three hours later, Hermione began to wake up.

"Hermione! You are awake!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry simply looked at her.

Hermione looked at her friends and with a soft smile, and said, "Third Piece Down."

Thanks to my wonderful beta Mabel!


	9. Purple Will and his DAMN hand!

SOUL PIECES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 09: Purple Will and his**_ **damn **_**hand.**

"The locket isn't here," said Harry in a very defeated voice.

"I agree with Harry, Hermione. We searched every corner of this house."

The three friends were in Harry's bedroom. Harry and Hermione were sitting on Harry's bed and Ron was in the armchair. Hermione had her head down, eyes closed; she was hugging her knees against her chest.

_She is so cute when she is frustrated. Oh, I love when she wear these pink pajamas. _

_Potter! We are discussing something serious here! Focus! Focus!_

"Mundungus," she said lifting her head. "The lock is with him."

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed. "That day on Hogsmeade…but I don't think he still has the locket."

"What do you mean, mate?"

"Dung may be many things but he isn't stupid. When we discovered him stealing Sirius' things I bet he passed it forward. Probably to a partner."

"Right Harry, but who? We don't know many people in the wizard's underworld."

"Well, maybe _we_ don't, my brothers of mine do."

"Fred and George," Hermione didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Harry, can I send Hedwig to them tomorrow?"

"Of course, Ron."

Yawning, Ron stood up. "It's pretty late, I'm going to bed. G'Night. Aren't you coming, Hermione?"

Hermione was about to say 'Of course' when she felt Harry's hand grabbing the back of her pajamas.

"Oh, I'm coming in a minute. I have to talk to Harry about Winky's payment."

_She is good. _

Ron gave to Harry an apoplectic look and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck, mate. Maybe by 3:00 A.M she'll be finished."

"Ron!"

"Whatever, good night guys," Ron said as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Very good, 'Mione," Harry said, looking straight into her eyes.

"W-What do you want to talk about, Harry?"

"Who says I want to talk?"

Her cheeks became very red.

"I didn't know you were a shy person, Miss Granger," Harry said as he moved his face closer to hers and touched her lips with his fore finger and slowly put his lips onto hers.

Oh he needed that! One more day and he probably would have gone mental!

While they were kissing, Harry laid Hermione down on his bed. Underneath him, Hermione thread her hands through his messy hair and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Of the two previous kisses they had shared, this one was definitely different. This wasn't full of urge and lust, but was sweet and tender. Even if Harry couldn't admit it, the kiss was also full of love.

"I missed this," he finally said.

"Me too, Harry."

"I was pretty scared that day, 'Mione. I thought you would …" he couldn't finish that line. Even thinking about that hurt.

She put one finger on his lips.

"Shhh…. Everything's alright."

"Yes," he said putting her hands in his, "I couldn't live if something happened to you or Ron."

She answered by kissing him again.

This time the kiss became a little more passionate and Harry began to unbutton her pajamas. She stopped the kiss and looked up at him. The green-eyed wizard looked at her with a plea in his eyes to which she nodded with consent.

With trembling hands, Harry unbuttoned the upper part of her pajamas, took it off and threw it on the floor. Other than her pajama bottoms, she was now wearing only a white cotton bra, which was quickly removed and thrown on the on the ground.

"As I've already commented, you have very beautiful breasts," he said as he caressed her nipples with his thumbs and forefingers.

She wanted to say something; she wanted to ask him to take his shirt off too, but she was incapable of putting any words together when she felt a sensation of pleasure and excitement all over her body.

When Harry replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue, she really thought she would die of pleasure. And he couldn't understand how he had never realized such beauty in all those years of friendship. He kissed and licked her nipples and breasts and slowly began to kiss down her belly and navel. Harry was practically on his knees, with his hands on her waistband, obviously with the intention of slid down her panties.

However, his plans were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Harry? Is everything all right? May I come in?"

Hermione gasped.

"A…a minute, Remus!" he managed to say out of breath.

At that moment, the two friends had completely forgotten about magic, wands and invisibility cloaks. Hermione quickly hid herself under Harry's bed.

_This is humiliating_, she thought.

"Come in Remus," Harry said as he sat on his bed with a i _very /i _innocent face.

At first, the former professor had a worried expression, but after seeing Harry's _innocent _face, he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alright, Harry? I was on my way to the loo when I saw that your bedroom light was still on. Couldn't sleep? It's almost three in the morning."

"Oh, no! I was reading."

Remus scanned the room and there wasn't a single book near the boy's bed. However, on the floor had a very interesting piece of clothing: a bra.

The marauder wanted to laugh, especially because of Harry's face. He saw that the young wizard was becoming a little nervous.

"Well, if everything's alright …good night, Harry."

"Good night Remus!" Harry replied a little _i too /i _cheerfully.

When the man left the room and closed the door behind him, he heard some whispers. Oh, but he couldn't leave it that way! After all, once a marauder, always a marauder! So, he opened the door again. What he saw was a very passionate kiss between his best friend's son and a very shirtless Hermione.

"Oh, I forgot. Good night to you too, Hermione."

Harry quickly hid the witch behind him.

"G-g-good night, p-p-professor," she answered from behind Harry with a very red face.

Remus Lupin only laughed and then left; that time, for good.

"OH MY GOD! I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!" she yelled, gathering her clothes.

"Well, at least it wasn't Ron."

"I don't want even want to think about that possibility! I'm going, good night, Harry," she said before she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, I thought you would like to stay here," Harry said with a sly smile.

"Not tonight," Hermione answered and left.

Harry slept very well that night. After all, life in Grimmauld Place could be very delightful sometimes!

The next day, Remus didn't allow Harry and Hermione to sleep in. At eight in the morning, all habitants of the house were eating their breakfast.

When Ron inquired to his male friend about his sleepy face, Harry muttered, "S.P.E.W."

The redhead gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So Ron, have you already sent the?"

"Not yet Hermione. I'll do it after breakfast."

Tonks, who was listening in on the conversation, spoke. "Sorry for interrupting, but the letter is for whom?"

"The twins; we want to ask them about some tricks."

Tonks knew that that probably wasn't the real reason.

"Maybe today isn't a good day to use an owl."

"Why? Has something happening? Is it Voldemort?"

"Today is the Muggle princess' funeral, Harry."

"What princess?" questioned Hermione.

It was Remus who answered. "Princess Diana."

"WHAT!" Hermione and Harry shouted at the same time.

Ron Weasley looked confused. "Who is she?" he asked.

"She was married to the future king of England, Prince Charles," explained Hermione.

"Oh."

"She is, was, very beautiful," said Harry.

"…And has a very good looking son," Hermione added with a dreamy look "Prince William is so charming!"

"He has an ugly nose," Harry replied with a slight pout

"Are you jealous Harry?"

"Ha! You wish, Hermione Granger! Me, jealous of some blond Muggle bloke?"

Remus and Tonks exchanged glances.

"Well, as I was saying before the beauty contest, the princess died and today is the funeral. London is a complete mess."

"But, Tonks, how did she die? She was pretty young."

"A car accident in Paris. She and her fiancé died."

"Do you think that Voldemort had something to do with it?"

"I honestly don't think so, Harry. But we think he might try to attack the Muggles at the funeral. Muggles are very vulnerable these days; that's why I don't think it wise to send Hedwig."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry said, "But we really need …"

"I could deliver the letter myself. I swear I won't read it," Tonks offered.

"Would you do that, Tonks? It wouldn't be a problem?"

"No, Harry. It wouldn't be a problem at all."

Hermione rapidly stood up and ran to her room; obviously she knew that Ron hadn't written the letter yet. Less than five minutes later, she returned with a sealed envelope.

Tonks took the envelope and left for work.

* * *

That night, Tonks brought the twins reply. 

_"Ron, Harry and Hermione,_

_We are really glad to receive some news from you guys. We heard about what happened at Godric's Hollow and we're glad you are okay, Hermione. _

_We are not even bothering to ask why you guys want to know about Mundungus' "friends". His habitual partner is a guy called Will. Every Friday night he went to the Hog's Head to do some "business". He's easily recognizable; just remember two words: Dedalus Diggle._

_We hope this information is useful to you guys._

_Good Luck,_

_Forge and Gred_

_PS: Ron, Charlie told us about your little talk with mom in Hogwarts. We are sooooo proud!" _

"Well, Hermione, Ron. I think we have an appointment next Friday Night."

Friday Night. Three black hooded figures entered Hog's Head. The place was full of people, but they found an empty table. They ordered three butterbeers and waited.

"Bloody hell, I always thought that this place was creepy but this is ridiculous!"

Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, Ron, bloody hell. Did you see something, 'Mione?"

"Noth…Wait! Look! I think it's him!"

Discreetly, the two wizards turned their heads as a very _i colorful /i _man entered the bar. He was tall and had light brown hair, and was wearing some very purple clothes, an orange cloak and a top hat. Fortunately, he took a seat at a nearby table.

"Good Merlin, this guy is a mix of Dédalus and Lockhart!" whispered Ron.

"Yeah, I don't think he has a good sense of fashion," said Hermione. "We get out of here now."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hermione? This could be dangerous."

"Harry, sorry I have to say this but I am the only one of us three that canchange their appearance. You, well, you are you. And Ron, sorry, Ron, but you can't deny you are a Weasley."

"But people also know you."

"I am a common figure, Ron; easy to forget."

Harry really disagreed with that but said nothing.

"And besides, I'm a girl. Now let's stop this and leave!"

The three friends paid for their drinks and left. Outside, the two young men hid themselves under Harry's invisibility cloak. Hermione returned to the bar.

"I don't like this, Harry."

"Me neither, Ron. Me neither."

About forty five minutes later, Hermione appeared, followed closely by Will. The couple walked down the street with Harry and Ron just behind them.

Will had an arm around her waist and from time to time, grabbed her butt with his big hand.

_Calm down, Potter. It's for a good cause JUST CALM DOWN. _

Ron seemed to be having the same internal 'discussion' with himself.

The two wizards continued to follow them into a building where Will lived on the second floor of a closed store.

"Oh sweetie, we are going to have so much fun tonight. You're gonna get to know a real tiger," he said opening his apartment door with his magical key.

"I don't think so, Purple Willie!" Ron said.

"What…"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled and Will fell down like a rock.

"Good! Let's bring him inside. _Mobiluscorpus!_" Hermione said, entering Will's apartment where she put him on the couch and restrained him.

"Guys, we don't have all night!"

"Er…um…Hermione?"

"What, Ron!" she cried without looking at him. She was prying inside some drawers.

"Er well, you didn't squeeze his hand when he was…. well, you know."

_Good Ron. Very good. _

She stopped what she was doing, turned around and answered in a very slow voice.

"I think it's better that he was paying attention to my arse than some gasps behind him, Ronald!"

Harry really wanted to control himself but he smirked.

"What's so funny, Harry James Potter? Do you want to say something?"

"Er, no," he answered weakly. "Ron, let's start looking for the damn locket."

They spent almost two hours looking for it. Will was beginning to stir when Ron finally shouted, "I found it! I found the locket! It's under the mattress."

"Great, Ron! Now, let's destroy it!"

"No, Harry!"

"What?"

"Mate, let's do this at home. I really don't want to repeat _Godric's Hollow_."

"You're right," Harry agreed and they disapparated.

A very angry Remus Lupin was waiting for them when they apparated back to Grimmauld Place

_Shit _Harry thought to himself when he saw the older man standing in front of him.

"Where have you been?" the werewolf almost yelled. "It's almost four in the morning!"

"We went to drink some butterbeers, Remus. Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You could have at least left a note, Harry! I really don't mind if you three want to have some fun but there's a war out there! And tomorrow, in case you have forgotten, is the full moon!"

_Oh. _

"We are really sorry, Remus, really," Hermione apologized. The two young men nodded their heads. "I think I'll go to bed now. Good night everyone," she said and she began to walk away.

The boys also gave their good nights and left.

Standing in front of her bedroom door, Hermione was waiting for them.

"We can't do anything tonight and to be honest, I'm very tired,"this she said looking straight at Harry. "See you tomorrow guys. Good night."

"Good night, Hermione," Ron said

"Good night," Harry said, watching her disappear into her bedroom.

He stood in silence, staring at the door.

_She said she was tired. I just want a kiss. Well, maybe a hug too. _

"Mate? Are you alright?" Ron interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Ron, just thinking. 'Night."

"'Night, Harry,"

That night, Harry Potter didn't sleep very well at all.

* * *

Thanks to my beta Mabel! 


	10. Happy Birthday, my Hermione

SOUL PIECES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

"_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now." – (Oasis- Wonderwall: this song isn't mine.)_

_Thanks to my beta Mabel!_

_**Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, my Hermione **_

It took a long time for the trio to realize how to destroy the fourth horcrux. They went to Hogwarts' library to research some spell books but nothing was found. Hermione's mind was working very fast, but she didn't believe that the horcrux could be destroyed using a spell.

The she remembered about the cup: the pattern. Her patronus not only make her capable of touching the cup, but to destroy it as well.

_The locket's trap was poison. Snake. So, a potion could be useless. _

_Riddle's Diary. Harry destroyed it with the basilisk's tooth; poison!. The trap…well, we really don't know. I don't think it had one. After all, it was with Malfoy. _

_But the diary was all about Riddle's heritage. Slytherin. Snake…_

"I got it!" she yelled happily. "Close these books! The answer isn't a spell!"

"What is it then?" Harry was very anxious.

"You, Harry."

"What?"

And she told them her thoughts.

"Ok, Hermione. We got it, but how will Harry manage to destroy it? His patronus is a stag."

"He will say what he wants."

"Er…Hermione…?" Harry probed.

"Parseltongue, Harry. You will order the horcrux to destroy itself. In parseltongue."

"Bloody brilliant, Hermione."

Harry put the locket on the floor (they were in his room) and spoke, "_Deeesssstroy yourrrrsssself!"_

Slytherin's locket began to float and spin. A green light appeared surrounding the object. A loud POW followed that and the locket fell broken on the floor.

The three friends hugged each other and shouted:

"FOURTH PIECE DOWN!"

* * *

_September 19, Hermione's birthday_

_The Burrow_

Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione would not celebrate her 18th birthday in some mysterious place and with only the boys, Tonks and Remus. So, she had prepared a little party at the Burrow. Not for many people, of course.

There were the Weasleys (excluding Ginny, who was at Hogwarts), Remus, Tonks, Moody, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid (they didn't stay too long, they had to return to the school), Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Leanne and to Harry's displeasureOliver Wood.

Harry followed Oliver's every move like a hawk. Every time the Puddlemore United Keeper tried to talk to Hermione alone, Harry managed to intervene.

The time for opening gifts came and Hermione received many things; most of which were books. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her a beautiful jacket, the twins gave her a potion's kit very similar the one they had given to Harry and even Ginny sent a present: a diary, which Hermione thought very curious. The redhead girl also sent a letter apologizing for the howler she had sent her.

"Open mine, Hermione!" said Ron, who was a little nervous.

Even Harry didn't know what his friend had bought her. When she opened the packet, Hermione gave a little gasp and hugged Ron.

"Oh, Ron, _The true story about Hogwarts' founders! _It's a very rare book!"

"Well, I had a little help from some portraitI am glad you like it."

Harry was about to give his present when Oliver Wood interrupted, "'Mi, this is my present to you."

'_Mi? 'MI? What the bloody hell?_

Oliver's gift was wrapped in a very fancy golden paper. It was a little velvet box and inside was a beautiful golden wristwatch.

"It's beautiful, Oliver!"

"Read the inscription."

"_For a wonderful person, and even more wonderful moments. Oliver."_

_Prepare to die Oliver Wood!_ Harry thought savagely.

"It's really beautiful."

She intended to give Oliver a hug but when she came close to him, he kissed her on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes. He just wanted to die. His body began to shake and he could hear the twins' cheers. When Harry opened his eyes, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Remus.

"She didn't kiss him back, Harry."

The young wizard shrugged. "She can kiss who she wants, she's a free person. I really don't care."

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice.

"What, Hermione?" he snapped.

The girl frowned.

Remus could feel fire between them.

"Your gift, Harry," the former professor said, "You didn't give it to her."

"Oh, take it," he said giving her two packets. "Open the smallest first. Of course I don't know if these can compete with what you already received."

Hermione didn't say a word; she simply opened the smallest box which was very similar to Oliver's. Inside was a delicate silver pendant in the shape of a heart. The inscription on the back read: _Friends Forever._

"Open it," he said.

Inside there was a small picture of her and Ron and himself.

With teary eyes, she opened the other packet. To her surprise, it was a green bottle and a card. She gave him a questioning look.

"Read the card, 'Mione. You'll understand. You can read it aloud if you want," he said.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you too well to realize that you're dying to know what's in this bottle. This bottle has my memories with you; just simple picks of seven years of friendship. _

Just little memories about you And me. I just want you to remember all those wonderful years…well, maybe not entire wonderful but notherless, amazing.

_We could say that it all began with a troll, but I don't think that's right. It all began with Trevor. Do you remember Neville's toad? I will never forget that little bushy haired girl with a bossy voice entering Ron and my compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express._

_Of course after that, so many more things happened. _

_The troll, Fluffy and Norbert! The potion riddles…thank you._

_Second year, you were even able to help out when you were petrified. Ron and I would never have been able to realize it was Basilisk._

_Third year. I don't remember if I already said sorry for that year. Ron and I treated you so badly. "Pets and brooms over friends," Hagrid said. I'm truly sorry. But despite that, you did something I will never be able to repay: you saved Sírius' life. Yes, it was you, even if you were scared of heights and broken rules, you saved a man you didn't even know. And the funny thing is that almost nobody knows the TRUE story. (_"I didn't know," Remus whispered).

_Fourth year. You were the only one who believed me. Only you. You never left my side, even with those hate letters you received._

_Fifth year, sorry I didn't listen to you. Sorry that you were almost killed when Dolohov hit you…my world stopped. If something had happened to you or Ron… I'm so sorry._

_And last year was just one more time in a long list of times that I didn't listen to you._

_Yes, so many things. This year things became a little different. We aren't children anymore. More than ever, I know that love, braveness, loyalty and friendship walk together._

_Happy Birthday._

_With Love, _

_Your Best friend, _

_Harry._

The tears fell from Hermione's eyes. Harry pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Thank you, Harry, thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Like I said in the letter, I just want you to remember me; the good and the bad."

"As if I would ever forget you, Harry. You are already inside my soul."

"You are the most important thing in my life, 'Mione," he whispered into her soft hair.

* * *

As had been arranged, Remus, Tonks and the trio would spend the night at The Burrow. Remus and Tonks were in the old twins' bedroom (they no longer lived at home); Ron and Harry were in Ron's room and Hermione was in Ginny's.

The house was completely silent. Every one seemed to be asleep except Harry.

The dark haired wizard was completely awake. He was lying in bed wearing only his black boxer shorts. His eyes were wide open and he was staring at the ceiling. His heart was beating very fast, his breath seemed out of control. She was occupying every piece of his mind_. Hermione._

He couldn't understand why he felt that strongly for her. He couldn't understand why Oliver's kiss had bothered him so much. He didn't even like her in a romantic way. Of course, they had kissed, but that was only a physical attraction. Nothing more.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

He couldn't stand it anymore. He took his glasses from the bed and left the bedroom.

The light inside Ginny's bedroom was on. He opened the door silently and entered. He didn't bother to close the door behind him.

Hermione was near the window; she was wearing a silk nightgown. Harry could see she wasn't even wearing a bra.

_Merlin, she is so beautiful._

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed when she saw him.

"I came to see you. I _needed_ to see you," he answered, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"It's not wise, Harry. Someone could wake up."

"No, everybody is asleep. Only you and I are awake. And you know exactly why I'm here," he said walking towards her.

"Harry…"

"Both of us want- need- the same thing, 'Mione. That's why we can't sleep," and he began to touch her.

"Harry, please, don't…we can't," she whispered, searching his green eyes.

"Why? Why can't we? I'm sick of everyone telling me what I should or shouldn't do. I want you, 'Mione. I want you to be mine," he said, holding her waist.

"Har-"

He then began to kiss her from neck to ears, his tongue traveling slowly across her jaw. Hermione wanted to push him away but Merlin, that felt good!

_She wanted him. She needed him._

She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. They kissed and the whole world disappeared around them. Nothing mattered anymore.

Harry kept leaning his body against Hermione and before they knew it, they fell onto the floor. Without a second thought, Harry stood up and carried Hermione to the bed.

"Harry, please be gentle."

She moaned even louder and it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. Harry could hardly take it anymore; she was driving him insane and she didn't even know it. When he closed the gap between them, becoming one, he couldn't believe what she was doing to him.

She felt so good.

She felt happy, complete. She felt alive.

"You are amazing, 'Mione," he said kissing her.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

When Harry woke up the following morning, he could see that it was still dark outside. They didn't have to turn off the light and he was glad. He could see Hermione's naked form; she was sleeping with her back to him.

_So Beautiful_, he thought while he kissed behind her neck and touched her.

"You are a pervert, Mr. Potter," she said jokingly, turning around and facing him.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Mione," he said, touching her chin.

"I'm not going to lie and say that didn't hurt. It was painful but it was wonderful at the same time. And I read that the pain stops with practice" she blushed.

He raised an eyebrow and climbed on top of her.

"Practice, huh? Interesting…" he said, kissing her jaw line.

"You are a very hungry boy, Harry James."

"I'm not a boy anymore and yes, I am very hungry. And only your body can feed me."

"Oh, poor Harry!" she said, wrapping her legs around his waist. And then she whispered, "I'm already wet."

She didn't need to say anything more. Harry needed to be inside her.

He began to thrust himself into her. The movement became faster and harder. Harry could feel her nails on his back.

"Oh, Merlin, why didn't we do this before?" she practically yelled.

"Hermione…"

"Oh, Merlin, Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"What the hell is happening here?"

Harry froze. That _wasn't _Hermione's voice!

Hermione buried her face in his chest, incapable of moving.

_Oh god, the door! I forgot to close the door!_ Harry panicked.

Still inside her, he slowly moved his head to face a very angry person.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼


	11. That's NOT love!

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11: That's not love**

"M…m…mister Weasley!" Harry managed to say.

The young wizard never felt so embarrassed in all his life. He really didn't know what to do. Mr. Weasley was with a so angry face that Harry didn't remember seen before.

" Now, you two! I want you two decent! I think we need to talk," the old redhead said

Oh HELL! I can't believe that! What I supposed to do? I can't exactly move, can I? I am still, well…. THAT'S HUMILIATING!

"Mr.Weasley, could you, er…give us…."

"Excuse? Are you two shy? Embarrassed now? A few minutes ago you two didn't seem shy! After all, you were having sex in my house, with the light on and the door wide open!" Arthur Weasley wasn't yelling. His voice was low and controlled. And this made Harry and Hermione even more nervous. "I have six sons and a daughter. I already saw naked people before, trust me!"

Harry felt Hermione pushing him off. Her hands were trembling. So, slowing, he got off her.

_This can't be good for a man's health! Oh Merlim… _

Quickly the two friends wore their nightclothes. Well, in Harry's case….

"Where are your clothes, Harry?"

"Well, sir, you see…" but Harry was interrupted.

"Arthur, what…MERLIN! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?"

_Oh! Joy of joys! Mrs.Weasley! Why don't call Percy, Ron…all bloody Weasley Family! No! Call the Order too! Great! Just Great… _

"Please, Molly, be careful to not wake up the children."

Harry noticed that Molly Weasley looked at her husband with fear. It's like she knew very well how angry he was. In a lower tone of voice she repeated the question.

"We'll talking about this later. Please go to Ron's room and pick up Harry's pants. Oh, call Remus here please."

_i Remus! Why call Remus? Shit/i _

_888888888888888 br _

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Harry and Hermione were in Ginny's bedroom. Harry never thought he would through for so embarrassed moment.

"Mr.Weasley, Mrs. Weasley…" Hermione started to say, in a very nervous voice.

"What you want to say?_ Sorry, Mr. Weasley _? This can't be excuse with only a 'sorry, sir'. Molly and I love you two as our own children. We never made differences between you and them."

"Sir…."

"Let me finished, Harry."

"Sorry."

"If I remember you were dating Ginny, Harry."

"We broke up, sir."

"You broke up! I don't know the reason, that's not my place. I can't make you love my daughter in the same way she loves you. But I can ask for respect!"

"Sir, I never…"

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX WITH HER BEST FRIEND IN HER BED!"

Harry had nothing to say. He had absolutely forgotten that they were at The Burrow. Hermione started to cry.

_Oh god. Ginny! I am a complete git! _

"I think we should go home," said Remus.

"Ron will stay."

"Please, Mr.Weasley…."

"He will stay here this week. His mother is missing him. I know you don't have a father, Harry…. but I think you need to talk with someone about this. Because of the _i circumstances /i _this_ i __someone_ _/i _can't be me. And you, Hermione," Mr.Weasley looked at her and then at the bed (which had a sheet dirty with blood) "I see… that was your first time…." Arthur Weasley didn't finished what he wanted to say he simply left the room.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

_Grimmauld Place's Kitchen_

"Where's Hermione, Remus?"

"She is in her bedroom, talking with Tonks."

"Remus…"

"Harry, I know you are not a boy anymore. I was seventeen too. I know what is to fall in love…"

"I don't love Hermione!"

"Harry, you had sex with her!"

"Yeah, but that had not anything to do with love. We are attracting with each other. It's physical! I don't love her and she doesn't love me!"

Remus at the young man in disbelieves. He wanted to laugh. How someone could be so blind?

* * *

At nigh

Hermione's bedroom

"What a day, hum?" said Harry, who was laid on Hermione's bed holding her tight.

"Yeah. It was terrible. Ginny will…"

"Let's not talk about Ginny. Or Ron," he said, starting to kiss her collarbone.

She squeezed a little.

"No, Harry. I am tired. Sorry."

Harry smiled. A warn smile.

"It's ok, 'Mione. But do you mind if I stay here a little longer?"

"No at all," she answered, closing her eyes.

Harry also closed his eyes.

She is so beautiful. I could be here forever.

* * *

Grimmauld Place's Kitchen – a few nights later

"Harry! We are in the kitchen!" she cried, with her back against the table.

"So what? They are sleeping. And even if they don't, they know very well what we do every night!"

"Harry James!"

"Tonight is our lastfree night, 'Mione. Tomorrow Ron will be back. Let's make good use of the time," he said sitting her on the edge of the kitchen table and taking off her nightgown.

She wasn't wearing underwear. And he liked that VERY MUCH.

"I want you to have a_easier_ access."

"I am glad," he said, laying her down.

They were in a veryinteresting position: she, totally naked, laid on the kitchen table and he, fully clothe, on the top of her, kissing her breasts.

"Hey! This isn't fair! Why I am the only one naked?"

"Oh, it's because I am your master, Miss Granger," he answered playfully.

"Ha! My Master! You wish!" Hermione cried, rolling over. _She_ was on the top.

"Oh, so you want to be on top!"

"I am always on the top! You will never make me do something I don't want to, i Sir /i ," she said as she undoing the buttons on his pants and "releasing" him.

"Maybe. But there's something I can make you do!"

"Oh, yeah? What's it?"

"I can make you shut up."

With that he kissed her with all passion he had.

Then she positioned herself in his lap, allowing him to take her to the moon...

0000000000000000000000

Next day, Harry woke up in his bed felling a little lost. He couldn't remember how he managed to come back to his bedroom. His body was sore.

_Well, last night was REALLY "tough"…. I think Hermione and I could repeat that some day. _

He got off the bed and after made his "morning hygiene" he went downstairs.

But when he came to the living room, he saw something that make his blood boiled. His heart beating was incontrollable.

"What the hell is happening here?" he demanded.

Ron and Hermione were there. Kissing.

* * *

A/N: Let's just say that Harry doesn't have a easy life…

I hope you like this chapter.


	12. Friends and Lovers

SOUL PIECES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks to my beta Mabel.

**Chapter 12: Friends and Lovers**

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry demanded after some time.

Ron and Hermione turned around to face him, separating from where they were kissing.

Harry wanted to say something more but then he noticed Hermione's face. She looked shocked and sad. She looked at him and then at Ron…

SLAP!

Hermione had just slapped Ron and said in a painful whisper, "I can't believe you, Ronald Weasley. How dare you? Why, Ron? Why?"

"Hermione…" Ron tried to explain but she ran upstairs with tears falling over her face.

That made Harry even more furious. How dare Ron kiss her against her will? How dare he? He looked at Ron and punched him right on the face.

The redhead looked at his friend in surprise.

"Harry!" someone cried and held the boy, who intended to hit Ron again.

"Let me go, Remus!"

With a bit fear but with a little smirk on his face (only noticed by Remus), Ron asked,

"Are you crazy, Harry?"

"You were kissing her!" the green-eye wizard shouted back, his face red because of the anger.

"Yes, I know! And I was going to apologize to her if you hadn't punched me! What's your problem, Harry?"

"You were kissing her," Harry repeated, this time almost like a whisper.

"She is not your girlfriend, Harry. I don't understand why you're so upset."

Harry didn't know how to answer. The truth was that even he didn't know why he was so upset. He just felt that the situation was wrong. Ron and Hermione weren't supposed to kiss each other anymore.

Remus seemed to realize the battle raging inside the boy's head.

"Hermione is Harry's friend, Ron. I think if you were Harry, you would do the same thing. Now, why don't you go upstairs and try to talk to her?"

Ron said nothing. What he wanted to know, Harry had just answered him.

"Sorry, mate" Harry apologized.

"It's okay. Well, I think I need to talk to Hermione. See you," he said, "Oh, let me bring my bag…"

When he was gone, Remus turned to Harry, "Harry…"

"I don't want to talk about this, Remus. Now, I'll just go eat my breakfast."

"No, Harry, we have to talk about this! Please, Harry…I want to help you! Tell me, why did you hit Ron? He's your best friend, isn't he?"

"Of course he is! It's just…"

"You're with Hermione now."

Harry looked at Remus in surprise.

"No, Hermione and I aren't _together._ We just- just have a great time. We _enjoy _each other," the young wizard said almost trying to convince himself of what he was saying.

"Oh, I see. So, if Ron and Hermione decide to hook up it would be okay with you, right?"

"No, I mean, yes. I think. I don't know! But they won't hook up!"

"How do you know that? From what I heard, they used to like each other. And if you and her are not _together…_well,it should be alright."

"Of course," Harry mumbled with no conviction and left to the kitchen.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time had passed without many problems. Ron and Hermione were alright again with each other and the kiss was not mentioned anymore.

Harry was glad that Hermione had slapped Ron but he couldn't stop thinking if Ron's kisses were better than his. If Ron hadn't been so savage, she probably would have liked that. Harry also couldn't forget Remus' words. What if the did decide to get together? He should be happy, right? After all, he and Hermione weren't a couple; they just had sex on occasion. But why did he feel so much pain and despair when he saw the kiss?

The three friends spent their days training and reading about Godric Gryffindor. After all, as Dumbledore had said, somethingfrom either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw could be a horcrux. Gryffindor seemed to be the most obvious choice; maybe the hat or the sword. They had planned to go to Hogwarts to talk to the hat and Dumbledore but Professor McGonagall asked them to come after October 31st.

So, they had to wait. To Ron, that meant eating and reading about Quidditch. For Hermione and Harry…well, for them that meant many things.

Their non-relationship was stronger than ever but neither Harry nor Hermione could admit to that. The sex wasn't so urgent and hungry anymore while some nights, they didn't shag at all. That didn't seem so important anymore. Harry loved sleeping with her, but he also loved holding her tight and smelling her hair at night.

The only problem seemed to be a little sense of jealousy in the young wizard. He really didn't like to see her talking alone with Ron or even Remus.

But things were about to change….

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It's late. Maybe midnight. He really didn't know.

As always, Harry Potter made his way to Hermione's bedroom. And as always, he entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

She was lying on her stomach reading a book. She knew he was there but didn't move.

He smiled. That was their game.

She was beautiful. She was always beautiful. _But I have to admit I love when she's wearing only a large shirt and panties. So damn sexy…_

_Funny…I don't remember this shirt…seems to be a Quidditch…Wait! What's written? KRUM! What the hell! _

"What's with the shirt, Hermione?" he practically yelled.

She jumped in surprise, but answered with a smile.

"Oh, it's from Viktor. I received it from him with a book. You know, birthday gift," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"You received a birthday present from Krum? You never said anything," Harry said, trying to be casual.

"I didn't think it was really important, you know? But, do you want talk about Victor no, Potter?" she answered with a sly smile.

He got the hint. Why talk about damn Krum? He wasn't there; he was in bloody Bulgaria.

"You're right, like always," he said, climbing on top of her. "I don't fancy the idea of sharing this bed with him right now…."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he answered, taking off her shirt.

"You pervert!"

He laughed.

"Of course," he said while kissing her. She was left in only her panties but this time, she didn't want to be the only person naked in bed. That time it was easy: Harry's clothes instantly floated across the room with a charm.

"That's so much better," she said, her hands caressing his chest.

He didn't continue with the foreplay; h only held her even more tightly. She loved when he did that. And Harry loved the sensation that she was his. Her smell. Her flesh. Her body.

Harry could stay like that forever, only feeling her heart beating against him. After a lifetime, the penetration happened so naturally that time stopped for them and they felt at home with each other.

The sensation that he was inside her made him the happiest guy in whole Britain. No, the happiest guy in the whole world.

And even if "I love you's" hadn't been exchanged, it was clear that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter had fallen for each other.

When Harry woke up, it was almost morning. He knew he had to leave her room. It was a ritual that he (secretly) hated.

But that time, he was alone in bed. He panicked, feeling loneliness and despair.

_Where is she? She knows I need to go my room. I can't leave without say "see you". She never did that. _

As if answering his silently demand, Hermione returned. She was very pale. Her hands were trembling and her body was covered with sweat.

"What happened?" Harr asked with concern, leading her to the bed.

"I'm not feeling well, Harry. I think I have the flu."

He hugged her.

"It's alright, Harry. Now, go. It's almost morning. See you," she said, in a weak voice.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? I can call Tonks if you want…"

"No, I'm fine. It's just the flu."

"I'm going to my room then. See you at breakfast, sweetie."

He kissed her on the lips and left.

(Tonks POV)

Nymphadora Tonks could be a funny person; an extravagant person. But she wasn't stupid.

She watched in amazement the non-relationshipbetween Harry and Hermione and even if they had learned to use the silencing charmsshe knew (she was a auror, after all!) that the boy spent every night in Hermione's bedroom.

She couldn't comprehend why they didn't expose their situation already. Okay, there the matter of Ron Weasley but why didn't they admit it to themselves first? It's a little ridiculous to say: "It's only physical, we aren't together." How could anyone be so blind?

However, when November came, the astonishment was replaced by concern and suspicion.

Tonks could see that Hermione wasn't well.

The girl was paler than ever. She wasn't eating and every morning, Tonks could hear the sounds coming from the bathroom.

When Hermione had been asked about it, she had answered that she got the flu. The men of the house had bought it. Even Remus.

_Oh, Merlin, men are so thick!_ she thought.

It was a Saturday morning when Tonks finally learned the truth.

They were eating breakfast on the kitchen's table and everybody seemed happy and healthy. Even Hermione. But it wasn't until Winky came in with the eggs and bacon and smell of food crossed the kitchen that Hermione turned a light shade of green and with a very weak 'excuse me ' she stood up and ran.

"It's the flu," someone said and they continued eating.

But Tonks couldn't take it anymore. She also excused herself and left the table.

The young auror found Hermione in the bathroom, vomiting.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

With hot tears dropping from her eyes, Hermione Jane Granger nodded.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's chapter 12! I hope you liked it. Just to know, the "Kiss issue" isn't finished… 


	13. Consequences

Soul Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to my beta Mabel.

**Chapter 13**: **Consequences. **

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, Merlin…I hoped I was wrong," Tonks said, hugging the young witch, "Go clean up and lets go to your room. I think we need to talk."

0000

_Hermione's bedroom. _

"What am I going to do, Tonks?"

"Right now, I really don't know. Merlin! How did this happened? I thought you two were cautious…I guess I was wrong. You're probably five or six weeks along…"

Hermione looked at the young Auror in shook. _How did she know that? _

"Hermione, I'm a woman and an Auror, might I add. I know what a pregnant woman looks like. I have been noticing your loss of appetite, your face is very pale and of course, this _flu._ You're lucky that men can be very stupid about these things…I'm sure you performed a spell to know-"

Hermione nodded.

Flashback

Hermione couldn't remember exactly when she started to notice that something was wrong. This kind of thing didn't happen to her…it was only that one day she realized that her life wasn't the same anymore.

Of course that after the first time they were together, Hermione was a little preoccupied; after all neither her nor Harry had performed a Contraception Charm before but she was _sure_ that nothing had gone wrong.

And then came the eggs…yes, the eggs. Hermione, who until then loved eggs, suddenly couldn't stand to smell them. And after the eggs came the bacon and then the smell of toast and then…she started to throw up every morning. Yes, it was then that she realized that something was wrong. It was then that she remembered that her last period had been a long time ago. It was then that she began to panic.

It's easy to say, 'Come on, do the spell and find out!" Oh, so easy to say…but so hard to do. How many times Hermione raised her wand to cast the spell but then…didn't have the nerve to do it.

But she was a Gryffindor…and one day she finally performed the spell and found out the truth…

She was pregnant. She was expecting Harry's child.

When the blue smoke confirmed the shocking truth, Hermione let herself fall on the floor.

That couldn't be real. Oh, Merlin, that couldn't be real. She couldn't be pregnant. She just…couldn't.

She couldn't tell him…He couldn't know the truth.

The truth…the truth was that she loved him. Oh, yes, she loved him. She loved him so much that she let herself be almost used by him so she could be with him.

And she smiled as she remembered the time they spent together. The time she pretended she didn't love him…the time she pretended it was only sex.

And she realized she was alone. She was pregnant and alone. She knew he didn't love her and would probably hate her when he found out about the child. He would think she did it on purpose and maybe he wouldn't want the child.

No, he wouldn't be that way with her. Despite everything, that child was a part of Harry and she didn't know what to do or what to say to him.

End Flashback

"But you need to see a healer. St. Mungo's is out of the question. I think the best solution is Madame Pomfrey. But, Hermione, for this I will need to talk with McGonagall about, well, about your…_situation,"_ Tonks said in a clear and serious tone.

Hermione put her face in her hands and began to cry again.

That made Tonks forget about the cold and serious tone and hugged the girl.

"Shh…. Everything is going to be okay."

"How? Tell me, how everything is going to be okay? I have no one! I don't have a job, I didn't finish school…I'm eighteen years old, Tonks!"

"Hermione, I won't say that it will not be difficult; because it will be. But you are not alone in this. You have me, Remus…And I am sure Harry- "

"Harry? Great! I didn't only destroy my own life but his too. He will never forgive me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Harry! He doesn't love me! For him it's only sex…"

"And for you, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Tonks for a moment and then whispered in a sad voice, "I love him. I love him with all my heart. I love him so much that it hurts. That's why I sleep with him. Otherwise, I would never…"

"Hermione…"

"I know! I'm not stupid! I know that sleeping with him made everything worst. But I can't…I can't loose him. That's the only way he would look at me."

"Did you talk to him about your feelings?"

"Merlin, no! If I confess my love for him, he would never stay with me."

"But things are different, Hermione. You're pregnant."

"Yeah, and he'll hate me for that."

"Harry's a good guy, Hermione. He would never leave you alone. I'm sure…"

"Of course he'll take care of this child. He's the bloody hero! But what about me? The Weasleys, Voldemort, the war…God! Ginny! She'll hate me," she sobbed.

"You two made a mistake. I'm not talking about this unborn child. I'm talking about love, Hermione. You can't play with love. Maybe he even loves you. I don't know. I can't give you false expectations but I know that you couldn't have given him your body."

"But it's good!"

"Good for whom? Of course, you must have had wonderful moments with him but, tell me, when the sex was over, when he didn't say 'I love you'…when _you_ couldn't say 'I love you'…. Was it good? When you spent all day together as if nothing had happened, was that good? Sorry if I'm a little harsh on you but I have to say these things. And whatever happens, know that I will be always by your side."

Tonks' words were like an arrow into her heart; but what hurt even more was that Hermione knew everything was true. She was about to speak when a knock was heard at her door.

"Tonks, Hermione? Is everything alright? May I come in?" they heard Remus ask.

"Yeah, Remus," answered Hermione with a weak voice. With a nod she gave Tonks permission to tell Remus about the pregnancy.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Oh, Merlin," Remus managed to say after listening to Tonks. "I'm sure Harry will not leave you. He's a good kid and I know he loves you too, even if he is a damn thickheaded to admit it."

Hermione gave him a shy smile.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

The next Day

_Hogwarts: Headmistress' Office. _

Tonks was waiting while Madame Pomfrey finished Hermione's examination (they were in McGonagall's private chamber). Professor McGonagall was with them, also waiting.

_Bloody hell, what's taking so long? We need to go back. Remus is in charge to distract the boys while we're here…but this wasn't supposed to take so much time!_ Tonks thought.

The arrival of Madame Pomfrey and Hermione at the doorway interrupted Tonks' thoughts and the young Auror was relieved. _It's about time! _

"What is it, Poppy?" asked the Headmistress, as if she had read Tonks' mind.

"I'm afraid that I don't have good news, Minerva. Miss Granger is pregnant indeed…"

"Yeah…yeah…" muttered Tonks.

"As you may know, Miss Granger here is a Muggleborn; a very powerful witch indeed, but a Muggleborn," said Madame Pomfrey with a little glint of concern in her eyes.

"Yes, so?" Tonks asked, a bit impatiently.

That time, the Headmistress was the one who spoke.

"You have already realized that nothing in our world happens without a reason,Nymphadora I'm not talking about divination, Im talking about nature. Don't you ever wonder why there are so few Muggleborn witches?"

Tonks was about to reply but then she realized that there weren't many Muggleborn witches. She only knew Hermione and one friend from work.

"Yes," continued the Headmistress, "and there is a reason for that. A Muggleborn witch is a witch, of course, but her body is still MuggleI'm not saying that Muggleborn witches can't have babies. No, it's not that. The problem is when the father of the child is a powerful wizard."

Tonks looked at Hermione, she didn't have said a word.

"Okay, Professor, I understand but what's wrong with Hermione?"

Madame Pomfrey answered, "This will be a very difficult pregnancy. Her body will not accept the magic inside her. As magic, I mean the baby. The baby will suck her energy because, contrary to a normalpregnancy, her body will not feed the baby naturally. Of course, if the child were a squib, nothing of this will occur. But I really doubt that. After my examination, I'm almost completely certain that Miss Granger's child is magical."

"But what can we do about it?"

"Nothing," Hermione spoke for the first time. "There is nothing to do."

Tonks wanted to ask if there was a risk of death, but she couldn't find a way to ask that.

"Yes, Tonks, there's a possibility that I will die," Hermione said as she could hear Tonks' thoughts. "But I am prepared for it. I'm keeping this baby. I know it will be difficult, but I know I have no one and I know that the father doesn't love me but I can't give up this baby," she said, placing her hands on her belly. "This baby will remind me of what it is to love someone."

Tonks had tears in her eyes. Her rational side was telling her that Hermione was insane to go on with a pregnancy with so many risks but she could comprehend Hermione's decision. She, Nymphadora Tonks, would do the same.

Before Tonks and Hermione left Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall gave them an emergency portkey that was to be used in case something happened and for Hermione's consults with Madame Pomfrey. The school nurse told them that Hermione would become weaker as her pregnancy progressed. Stress, strong feelings, hard work, training and apparation were forbidden.

☼☼☼☼☼☼

A few days later…

The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was suffocating. The house was sad, and everything had a depressing feeling to it. Of course no one talked about it, but everyone felt it. Even Ron seemed a little depressed.

Remus couldn't believe when Tonks told him about Hermione's problem

Hermione continued sleeping with Harry, even with all of Tonks' pleads to stop but she wanted to stay with him. She needed him…. and she had a feeling, a hope that maybe, just maybe, he needed her too.

However, she knew she needed to tell Harry about the baby. She couldn't wait much longer to do it.

It was late and Hermione was in the library at Grimmauld, pretending to read a book. The house was silent around her.

The truth was that she didn't want to go to her bedroom. She knew that Harry would come and she knew what would happen once she saw him. That didn't mean that she didn't want to be with him, no, quite opposite. Hermione wanted be with him more than ever but she was afraid of the future.

She thought about the conversation she had had with Madame Pomfrey. Not the conversation with Tonks and Professor McGonagall, but the private conversation in the chambers.

"I am sorry, Miss Granger," the nurse said. "I'm really sorry."

With a shaky voice, Hermione asked, "But are you sure, maybe there's something…"

"No," Madame Pomfrey said firmly, but with a trace of angst in her voice. "The Muggle disease, as we call it, is very rare and doesn't have a cure. I'm really sorry."

"So," Hermione whispered, fighting the tears that began to fall. "I will probably die. That's it. This child will probably suck all my energy and then after I give birth I'll just die," she sobbed.

"You and Mister Potter are very powerful people and there is a strong chance that you will come out of this just fine. If you choose not to have this child…"

"I can't do that. This child is Harry's. This child is Harry inside me."

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

When Harry came to Hermione's bedroom, he noticed, with surprise that she wasn't there.

_What the …? Where is she? _

Then a smile crossed his face because he knew exactly where she was.

♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪

Harry slowly opened the door to the library. Hermione was there, sitting in an armchair with a book on her lap. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were wet with tears.

That made Harry's heart sink.

He quickly moved closer to her and kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting in. She opened her eyes with a start.

"What? Oh, Harry. Never do that again!" she said, trying to wipe away her tears.

He grabbed her hand to stop her.

"What happened, Mione? Why are you crying?"

"Crying? I'm not crying! It's something in my eye."

"Hermione…"

"It's something in my eye, Harry. Now, what are you doing here?"

Harry knew she wasn't telling him the truth, but didn't want to push the subject.

"I went to your room and you weren't there so-"

"-You came here."

"Yep," Harry said with a smile that made Hermione's heart melt. How was she supposed to fight against that?

"Harry…"

"What?" he asked innocently caressing her hands.

"Don't give me this innocent look! I know you too well, Harry Potter."

"Hum...good. So, I don't need to say what I want_…_" he answered but that time his hands were playing with the hem of her shirt.

She leaned towards him, grabbed his messy hair with her hands and kissed him.

"Why are you wearing pants?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Harry, it's almost winter!"

"I don't like pants," he said, trying to unbutton her pants. "Too much work."

"Lazy boy…"

With a little help from Hermione, he managed to take off her pants.

"Oh, that's so much better," he whispered.

"I know," she replied with a smile.

He began to kiss between her legs, making her moan with pleasure.

"Harry…we should go to my room…oh!"

"Yes," he answered without moving.

"Harry-"

"Ok," he said, standing up.

When he was helping Hermione to stand up, Harry noticed that her eyes were a little strange

"Mione? Are you…?"

But he never received the answer, because Hermione just fainted.

"Oh, my God! Hermione!" he cried in despair. "Wake up, please!"

But for all that Harry tried, Hermione didn't wake-up and he began to panic.

Without thinking twice, he took her in his arms and ran.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were sleeping peacefully when they were suddenly woken up by a loud noise.

"What?" the couple asked at same time, taking their wands.

"Remus!" they heard.

"It's Harry!" Remus said, standing up.

The former DADA professor opened the door and frowned with the scene in front of him: there was a crying Harry with a fainted Hermione in his arms.

"Oh, God! What happened?" he asked, letting Harry enter the room.

"S..s..she…f…f…fain…fainted. I…I…I…couldn't wake her up…" Harry said between sobs.

"Lay her down on the bed, Harry," said Tonks with concern in her voice. The young Auror noticed that the young witch wasn't wearing pants. She looked at Remus.

Harry saw this and became very red. The couple looked at him.

"Herpaintsareinthelibrary" he said in a hurry.

"I see," Tonks said. "Remus, I will be right back."

And Tonks disapparated.

Few minutes later, she was back with a green bottle in her hands.

"Remus, could you help me?"

Remus nodded and helped his girlfriend. Harry was completely lost.

Within seconds, after Tonks gave Hermione the potion, Hermione began to stir.

"Oh, thank God!" Harry cried. "Are you alright, Mione?"

"W…what happened? What amI doing here?" she asked, very confused.

"You fainted, Hermione," Tonks answered with a meaningful look. "Harry brought you here."

"Oh."

Without a word, Remus walked towards her and took her in his arms.

"Let me take you to your room."

Harry knew that wasn't the time to feel…to feel his blood boil. But he couldn't avoid it. He was about to say something, but Tonks grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

While they waited for Remus to return, in what Harry thought was taking too bloodylong, the young wizard asked Tonks, "Why did she faint, Tonks?"

"It's the flu, Harry." Tonks hated to lie.

"But I never saw a flu-"

"She has the wizard flu."

"But in our second year, I remember that a bunch of students had this and no one…"

"The problem, Harry, is that Hermione has a Muggle body. Her body isn't used to magical diseases That's why the is hitting her so strongly."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." _Well, I hope she will._

Harry didn't say anything. The two of them waited for Remus in silence when he finally returned.

"What took so long?" Harry demanded.

Remus looked at his best friends' son in surprise.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

Harry gave a sarcastic laugh. "Well, _Professor, _don't you think that you took too much time in Hermione's bedroom? After all, you just had to…"

"Harry! I can't believe you! You're jealous!"

"No, ProfessorI'm just concerned about my best friend."

"What do you think I was doingthere, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, but we all know that you likeyoung girls…"

Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing! He felt a wave of anger emerge from deep inside him. He walked towards Harry and was about to grab his collar when Tonks stopped him.

"Remus, no! He didn't mean that."

"You're right. I'm too old to pay attention to some boy's love problems!"

"I don't have any love problems!" Harry cried indignantly

"For Merlin's sake, Harry! Why do you keep denying it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You love her, Harry! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"No…" he whispered.

Remus shook his head. "Harry, it's okay. You're not weak or anything because of this…"

Harry looked at Tonks. "Tonks, please, tell Remus he's wrong,"

"He's right, Harry."

"You know what? You're both crazy!"

And with that, the young wizard left the room.

Later that night, in his bed, Harry Potter didn't sleep very well. He dreamed that Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Hermione and he became very afraid.

Here is chapter 13. I hope you liked it.

About Lily Potter: I didn't forget her …her name will come…


	14. A Chat with the Hat

**SOUL PIECES**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

_"Every time I think of you  
I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue  
It's no problem of mine but it's a problem I find  
Living a life that I can't leave behind  
There's no sense in telling me  
The wisdom of a fool won't set you free  
But that's the way that it goes  
And it's what nobody knows  
While every day my confusion grows  
Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You'll say the words that I can't say_ " (Love Bizarre Triangle- New Order)  
☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Chapter 14: A chat with the hat **

Hogsmeade. It's a sunny day. He saw Hermione with two other people.

They're arguing.

Stop. Blur.

Curses.

Blur.

Hermione was hit.

Blur.

Ginny looked at him. She had blood on her hands.

"I am sorry, Harry. I am sorry."

"Noooooo!"

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter woke up after another nightmare.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A few doors ahead, Hermione Granger had just decided to tell Harry about the pregnancy. She would tell him after they came back from Hogwarts. After he would have talked with the sorting hat.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Hogwarts: Headmistress' Office._

Ridiculous. Harry Potter was feeling ridiculous with that old hat on his head and Hermione and Ron looking at him in expectation.

Ok, he knew HE should do that but …it's ridiculous! He just hoped that the hat could give him at least a clue about the horcrux.

i Well, well, Mister Potter! I missed you this year, you know/i 

(Sorry, I can't say the same.)

i Always the Potter Temper… /i 

(Well, I hate to interrupt but I need to ask you some questions.)

_You want to talk about the Dark Lord._

(How did you know?)

_I know many things, Potter._

(Whatever, I need to know if Riddle utilized you…)

_The Dark Lord didn't use me or another object that belonged to my former owner._

(So, the object he used is from Ravenclaw!)

…

(You probably don't know which object is, right?)

_Everything has a reason. Nothing is an accident. _

_Every piece has a purpose._

_All pieces need the others._

_They are mean to be together._

_They complete each other._

_Different but, at same time, equals:_

_The blue, the green, the brown;_

_Protection, intuition and inspiration. _

(Hum…)

_It's the Lion Task._

(But you said that Riddle didn't take any object from Gryffindor!)

_The lion will be able to destroy the fifth evil._

(But how I will find out which object is? We read everything about Ravenclaw- well, Mione read- and we couldn't find out anything meaningful!)

_Neither everything is writing on the books._

(Great. Just, great!)

_ Look inside you. Look at your desires, your love for Miss Granger._

(I don't love Hermione!)

_You know it's not true._

(I c-c-can't.)

_Your heart is hers and you know this. You always knew._

_Your heart, mind and soul belong to her._

(No, I can 't…)

i Love and Desire, Mister Potter! Now, you must go. /i 

(But you didn't say anything!)

i No, Mister Potter, I told you EVERYTHING… But, perhaps, the Lady could help you… /i 

And the hat became silence.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Harry was even more confused after the "chat" than before. But the truth was he didn't want to think about horcruxes, lions and ladies (whatever those could mean…). His mind was…

He only could think about Hermione. Ok, he knew he probably liked Hermione a _little more _than a friend… but love?

He couldn't love her. She was his best friend. Ok. Their _situation_ was a little_different…_

_Oh, Merlin_

You can lie to everybody else but you can't lie to yourself forever. And that day he knew he couldn't deny anymore.

He knew he was desperately in love.

So, he made a decision.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Hermione was nervous. It was almost midnight. Harry should be coming.

Merlin! She would tell him about the baby and how she loved him. Yeah, she would tell him everything.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Midnight. Exactly. Harry entered her bedroom. He gave her a small smile and seat on her bed, besides her.

_God, she is so beautiful._

He took her small hands in his.

"I need to tell you something," they said at same time.

They laughed a little and then, Harry spoke again.

"Please, you first."

"Oh, no."

_He probably wanst to talk about the horcruxes…It's better if I tell him after._

"Ok," he took a long and slow breath, "You know Mione that we know each other for seven years. You always were at my side. No matter what…"

"No, last year I…"

"Let's not talk about last year. I want to talk about now. Things had changed. Our relationship changed,"

_Oh, God! He is going to say he loves me! _

"We spend almost every night together. And I love the way the things are but,"

_But you want more! Me too, Harry! I want to be with you and our baby…_

"But…" he couldn't finish.

Hermione smiled and began to caress his face.

"It's alright, Harry. Don't be afraid."

He closed his eyes.

_This is so difficult…_

"Well, thing is…I want to stop."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. Her hand wasn't in his face anymore.

"What are talking about, Harry?"

"I am saying that I don't want to sleep with you anymore. The sex is really great. You are amazing. Really! But I need to focus in other things. So, well, that's it. I hope you are not upset. It is just sex, right? We are still best friends; but tell me, what do you want to say?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

AN: So, what do you think? Sorry if this is a little short…

Poor Hermione….


	15. Just one more time

SOUL PIECES 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, and the lyrics are from the song "crazy for you" (Madonna). I don't own this song either.

WARNING: This chapter has a SeX scene ( or a Love scene, if you prefer...).

"_Come in and close the door  
I know I'm playin' with fire  
Get burned everytime_

_But I got to have your sweet love  
One more time, one more time_

_I can read her brown eyes_

_One more time" –_**_('One More Time'-_** _Gary Rossington -- Ronnie VanZant_)

Thanks to my beta Mabel

**Chapter 14: Just one more time.**

…_It is just sex, right? But, tell me, what do you want to say?_

Hermione was looking at him; she didn't know what to say. She was afraid she couldn't say anything. Her heart was broken. Her soul was broken.

_Just sex_

_Just sex_

Instinctively, she put her arms around her belly - she wanted to protect her unborn child.

_I won't cry. No. _

_Oh, God! How this hurt! _

"Hermione?"

"Oh, sorry. Well, it wasn't anything important."

"Are you sure, because if so, I think I'll get going now. We need to go over what the hat said tomorrow."

Hermione wasn't really listening.

Harry was at the door, about to open it, when Hermione called him.

"Stay."

"What?"

"Stay, just tonight, just one more night. Please, Harry."

Harry was about to say something but he stopped. He wanted to stay with her, taste, and feel her one last time, so the young wizard returned to his original spot on Hermione's bed.

Hermione smiled and he smiled back. Neither said a single word.

**_Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that  
I'm crazy for you _**

She moved slowly and began to slide her tongue and lips across his neck and jaw.

He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. His lips captured her mouth.

He was burning. He ended the kiss and began to unbutton her pajamas. He wasn't in a hurry like the others times. No, this time he wanted to feel every single part of her.

**_Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you._**

When he finally unbuttoned her shirt, he took it off and threw it away from them.

With an unspoken agreement, she did the same to his shirt.

Both were half naked as he caressed her softly.

_God, she is beautiful. Oh, why do I have to love her so much! _Harry thought.

**_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_**

He gently lay her down on the bed as he kissed her neck. Her hands dove into his hair as

Harry began to move his mouth to her stomach, going even lower. His hands slid down her pants and underwear until she was finally naked before him.

Clumsily, he managed to take off the rest of his own clothes. She looked at him and touched him. Her eyes were closed, as she wanted to memorize every sensation.

**_Two by two their bodies become one. _**

**_  
_**He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. Slowly he lowered himself on top of her.

**_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see,_**

They had had sex so many times before but that time it was different. They weren't having sex, they were making love. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach. His heart was beating fast and he wanted to cry out. He wanted say to her how much he loved her.

**_I'm crazy, crazy for you._**

She knew it was wrong. She knew she was only hurting herself by sleeping with him again but she needed him one last time. As he thrust in and out of her, tears began to fall from her eyes. They weren't tears of pleasure, they were tears of sadness.

Hermione had hoped that Harry could love her as she loved him, but she realized that had been a silly dream but she could never would blame him for her broken heart. He never had promised her anything. It had been her mistake.

Madame Pomfrey thought she was crazy for wanting to keep the baby; her decision to give up of her own life for a baby whose father didn't love her. But nobody understood that she couldn't live with the knowledge that he didn't love her; she was already dead.

The rhythm of their bodies continued for as long as they could stand it.

_Just a little more, Harry, a little more…_

Harry pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, hugging her tightly against him.

He wanted to say those little three words: _I love you_, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

They laid in silence afterwards for just a moment, lost in time until they finally fell asleep.

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

It was almost four in the morning when Harry woke up. He remained with his eyes closed for a few minutes, feeling the softness of Hermione's skin against him. He could sense that she was still sleeping.

He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to leave her but he haf to.

Carefully, he released himself from her, got off the bed and began to gather his clothes, a simple but hurtful task. Tears began to fall down uncontrollably from his eyes.

Fully clothed, he moved one more time towards Hermione, beautiful Hermione.

He then gently touched her naked skin with trembling fingers. Harry then moved closer and kissed her lips.

It was then that he said those words. It was barely a whisper, but he said,

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

With that, he wiped his tears and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what do you think? I hope you liked!

It's kind of sad, isn't it?


	16. Potter's Biggest Mistake

SOUL PIECES

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: er…just please, don't be mad.

Thanks to my beta Mabel!

**Chapter 16: Potter's biggest mistake**

A month had been passed since Harry and Hermione's break-up, and what was supposed to be a great decision turned to be a real nightmare for everyone in Grimmauld Place.

Of course, no one said anything. Even Ron knew that something had happened between his two friends but despite his Weasley temper, he remained silent. He and Harry trained harder than ever but Ron could see that Harry's mind was in another place.

Hermione meanwhile, wasn't training anymore. Her excuse was that she was still recovering from her flu. She spent most of her day in her room, crying and reading about Rowena Ravenclaw and trying to figure out the meaning of the hat's words (Harry had told them about what the hat said, but didn't mention those things about love and desire.)

The problem was that she couldn't concentrate. For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't want to read or research anything. She wanted Harry.

Remus and Tonks didn't know what to do but they knew the situation couldn't continue. When Hermione told Tonks (crying) about what Harry said, the Auror wanted to kill the young wizard. _How dare he? _But she was also very disappointed with Hermione when she told Tonks that she had had sex with Harry again.

"Hermione, you shouldn't have done that! Don't you have any pride? Any self esteem?" Tonks asked.

"Do you want the truth, Tonks? No, I haven't. The only thing I have is a love that's killing me right now. And I mean that literally."

Tonks didn't know what to say to that. If there was something to say, she didn't understand it. She had talked with Remus about all that was happening, and the former professor seemed to understand Harry's attitude.

"He realized he loves her," Lupin said.

"What? That's insane."

"No, Nymph. It's Harry we're talking about. He has the whole world on his shoulders but he's still a boy, a scared boy at that. He thought that having sex with Hermione wouldn't be creating any problems. To him, it was only sex. But he fell in love. I think he already loved Hermione before they started all that, but he was too blind to see it."

"But if he loves her, why break up with her?"

"Isn't obvious? Voldemort! Harry's afraid that if Voldemort finds out about him and Hermione…"

"He'll go after her, I get it. But Remus, what about the baby? I haven't thought clearly about this but I think everyone will cheer up with the news."

"I know. She needs tell him about the baby."

"And he needs tell her he loves her," Tonks completed with a smirk.

Remus Lupin knew that smirk too well.

"Nymphadora Tonks, what are you planning?"

"Well, you'll just have to see my love…. We need to get those two together but here's where it get difficult. This house is everything except lovely. So, I was wondering if…."

"If?" Remus was afraid even to ask.

"Well, you know I received those invitations…."

"Yeah, that wizard dance club called Bludgers."

"So, why don't we go? It will be good for everyone. What do you think?"

Remus Lupin smiled and answered, "You're genius, it's perfect!"

○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○

_Friday Night  
Bludgers Dance Club  
10:00 P.M._

Hermione's P.O.V.

Hermione was enjoying the night club. It was her first time in a place like that. At the beginning, she didn't want to go but Remus, Tonks and even Ron insisted so much that she gave up trying to tell them she wouldn't go. Harry didn't say a word.

The decorations were inspired by Quidditch (which Ron loved, of course!) with snitches, bludgers and quaffles flying around. It was a massive room and they were seated at a table near the bar, talking cheerfully. Harry had gone to the loo while Hermione was feeling happy. She was there, with the guy she loved (even if he didn't return the feeling) and her friends, talking and laughing.

"Oh boy," she said, with tears in hers eyes after hearing a joke from Ron, "After that I think I need to go to the loo myself."

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Tonks.

"No, it's alright, but thank you. I won't be long."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

The young witch was on her way to the loo when she heard some noises from a dark corner. She froze when she realized what kindwhat the noises were. They were loud groans. She would have ignored them and gone straight to her destination, but her curiosity go the best of her and she came near and tried to listen to what was going on.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Merlin! Oh! Faster!" a girl was moaning.

"You're soooo good!" the boy said.

It was then that Hermione's heart stopped. She knew that voice. It was Harry. Her Harry.  
With tears falling from her eyes, Hermione managed to walk a little closer (without being seeing) and saw who the girl was.

Hermione recognized the girl. She had already been seen near their table earlier in the night. She was a very beautiful woman; tall with a beautiful black hair and a gorgeous body. Hermione noticed that the woman was older than Harry (she seemed to be about Tonks' age) but Harry didn't seem to care.

The couple was against a wall and both were fully clothed but Hermione could clearly see that the woman's shirt was open and Harry was kissing her breasts.

The woman had her legs wrapped around Harry's waist, her skirt wrapped around her own waist where they were clearly shagging each other senseless.

Hermione didn't know how longed she stayed there. She couldn't move. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around and saw Tonks. The young Auror looked at her with sadness.

"Let's go, Hermione."

Hermione only nodded and followed Tonks into the loo.

"I want to go home, Tonks," Hermione said. She wasn't crying anymore. Her sadness was beyond tears.

"Alright, I'll go with you."

"No, Tonks. You're having fun, I'll just go alone."

"I insist. Remus will stay with Ron and…. Well, he'll just stay. I'll say you had a headache from the loud music."

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

Harry's P.O.V.

Harry wasn't feeling at all happy that night. The truth was that he didn't want to go to the dance club but everybody was so excited that he didn't want to kill the mood. He noticed that even Hermione was happy to be there. She was talking and laughing, something he knew she wasn't doing for a good time.

He tried not to look at her but it was impossible. She was so beautiful and he couldn't deny he was a little jealous about the good time she was having with Ron. It was just so strange. They had been friends for seven years and for the first time ever, he didn't know how to act around her. The club was suffocating him. So, with the excuse that he wanted to go to the loo, he left the table for a walk.

He was near the loo already when a beautiful woman approached him from behind and began a conversation with him.

"Hi," she said, "I saw you near the bar. Are you waiting for your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no. I'm here with friends."

She came closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Good to know."

Harry gulped. The woman was gorgeous and well…he was a man for Merlin's sake, what was he supposed to think?

"Wh-wh-what's your name?" he managed to ask.

"Claire. And you're Harry."

Harry didn't have to ask how she knew his name. Everybody knew his name.

She began to stroke his hair and said, "So, Harry, why don't we go some place a little more private?"

Before he knew what was happening, he was snogging the woman in a dark corner of the club by the loos.

"You know, Harry. I don't wear any underwear," she whispered seductively into his ear.

Harry looked at her in surprise. She simply nodded with her head, smiled at him and he opened her shirt.

_Merlin! I can't believe I'm doing this! I can't deny she's really hot and…and…wow! She's unbluckling my belt! _

"Shhh…." she said, "I'm taking the contraceptive potion; if you want me to, I can cast a charm too."

Harry didn't understand.

"Yeah…yeah…sure."

When she pulled her skirt up to reveal that she indeed wasn't wearing any underwear, Harry never thought that he would actually enjoy himself with the stranger, but it was a way to forget Hermione. How wrong he was! The entire time he only thought about his brown-eyed, bushy haired best friend.

They weren't at it very long and when they finished, Claire spoke, "You have potential, Mr. Potter. But let me tell you something. It's not polite to shag a woman with another person on your mind."

Harry was surprised at her statement and ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a grown woman and you're just a boy. This Hermione must be a very special person."

"Yes, she is," he said with a dreamy look, "But how…?"

"How I know her name? You just called me by her name."

□□□□□□□□□

When Harry returned to the table, he was told that Hermione had left because of a headache. He was concerned about her but also relieved. He didn't want to look at her after what he had done. Of course, she didn't know a thing about it, but he felt bad for doing it. He felt as if he had betrayed her.

He didn't want to feel like that anymore. He loved her! Why was he so afraid to tell her? Of course there was Ron. And Ginny. And it was because of Voldemort… that he had said those terrible things to her. But why he would let the Dark Lord control his life even more? He loved Hermione and could only love her.

So Harry made a decision. The following day, he would tell her the truth. He would tell her how much he loved her.

□□□□□□□□□

_Next Day  
Grimmauld Place_

When Harry went to the kitchen for breakfast, he was feeling better than he had in months.

_Today I'll tell her that I love her! _

At the table were Tonks, Remus and Ron. They were eating in silence. Even Ron seemed a little upset.

"Hey, good morning," Harry said.

"Morning, Harry," Ron mumbled.

"Where's Hermione?"

Tonks stood up but before she left, she looked at Harry (the boy thought he had seen anger in her eyes) and said, "She's gone, Potter. Gone! Happy, now?"

♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂♀♂

AN: Okay, okay…I know…I really hate Harry in this chapter but I also feel sorry for him.

Well, please let me know what you think.

Kisses

Sweet Lemmon


	17. Hermione doesn't live here anymore

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 17: Hermione doesn't live here anymore.**

When Tonks and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, the young Auror began to talk, "Hermione…Are you okay?"

Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. "I don't want to live here anymore, Tonks."

Tonks looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You heard me. I can't live here anymore. Not after…well, you know. I just need to find some place else."

"You can spend tonight at my parent's house if you want. I'm sure it won't be a problem and tomorrow, well, tomorrow we will see…"

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Hermione, what about the baby?"

"I don't know, Tonks. I feel so empty right now. The truth is this baby is the only thing that makes me feel alive. I know it's strange. After all, this baby is my sentence to-, you know. I think he or she deserves to live more than me."

Tonks hugged her tightly after her statement. "No, Hermione. I know this is a very difficult situation but…you can't! I don't like the idea of aborting a baby but this is different. And you will be able to have another child."

"Yes, but not a Harry's child."

"Hermione! He was having sex with a stranger!"

"I know, Tonks. I will never forget what I saw. But the truth is he never promised me anything. I'm suffering more than you can imagine but that didn't make me stop loving him any less."

Tonks knew that was the end of the conversation and she hated that she couldn't do a thing to persuade Hermione otherwise.

⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂⌂

With Winky's help, Hermione and Tonks gathered all of Hermione's belongings (Crookshanks included) and went to Tonks' parent's house.

Andromeda and Ted Tonks didn't refuse their daughter's plea; they were happy to help Hermione.

Tonks would tell the boys (and of course, Remus would know the truth) that Hermione had a family emergency and needed to be away for a while.

⌂⌂⌂

Hermione stayed at Tonks' childhood home for almost a week. She wasn't really happy, but she couldn't deny that Ted and Andromeda were trying everything to make her feel comfortable. They even took her to do some Christmas shopping. It was after they returned from their trip that Professor McGonagall arrived at the house and told Hermione that she would be leaving the Tonks residence. She would be living at Hogwarts for the remainder of her pregnancy.

Hermione thought that was a bit strange but the Headmistress explained that the fact that the pregnancy wouldn't be able to be hidden much longer, Hermione would be safer in Hogwarts.

Of course, no one except the Headmistress, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Madame Pomfrey and Dobby would know she was there.

Hermione's new room was located in the third floor and was even equipped with what looked like a small common room. It was beautiful, but very lonely without Harry and Ron.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

_Grimmauld Place._

_First week of February_

It had been almost two months since Hermione's departure and Harry missed her deeply. When Tonks had said that Hermione was gone, the first thing that came into his mind was that a terrible accident had occurred, but then he was told about that it was due to a family emergency.

When Christmas came, Harry knew that she would be spending the holiday with her family. Harry and Ron spent the day at the Burrow while Remus and Tonks went to the Tonks residence. Truth be told, Harry wasn't feeling very happy about that. After all, it would be the first time he would have met Mr. And Mrs. Weasley after the day he and Hermione had been caught in such a compromising position. Besides, he knewGinny would be there to make the situation more uncomfortable.

The Weasley's didn't say a thing to him about that day but Harry noticed that his relationship with Ron's parents would never be the same. Ginny tried to talk to him but he managed to escape from her like she was the plague.

His holiday was going well, but what finally made him really upset (and sad) when they had opened their Christmas gifts. Harry was anxious to know what Hermione had gotten for him because he had given her the new and illustrated edition of 'Hogwarts, a History.' Tonks said she would give it to her the next time she visited the Grangers.

First, he sat observing what she had bought for the others. Mr. Weasley received a cellular battery and a muggle pen. The man's eyes shined.

Mrs. Weasley received a book with recipes for some of the most popular muggle meals. Ginny received a beautiful golden scarf while the twins got two books: one about potions and the other about charms. After sharing a disbelieving look between each other, the twins yelled out in shock.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred yelled when he saw the books.

"Bloody Hell indeed, dear brother!" said George.

"What? What's so amazing about these books?" asked Ron.

"Little Ron, these books-" started Fred.

"…. Are forbidden books" finished George.

"But, why?" Ron asked again.

"These books have potions and charms for tricks, hexes and other little things that wizards don't want to share in the regular textbooks," answered George.

When the commotion about the twins' books quieted down, it was the time for Ron to open his gift. To his great surprise, Hermione had given him a illustrated book about the Chudley Cannons' keepers over the centuries.

After Ron, it was Harry's turn to open his presents. He had been feeling nervous doing it in front of everyone. She had given good and meaningful presents to everyone else and he had began to open his present with trembling hands until he saw what was inside. She had given him a Chocolate frog cards box. A Chocolate frog cards box and only that. He wanted to scream and cry, not because of the fact that he hadn't received an expensive gift, but because of how cold the gift was.

Harry was staring at the empty chocolate frog cards box and he suddenly felt the need to know exactly where she was. She hadn't sent him a single letter in the time she had been gone, but she had kept in contact with Ron. Of course, the redhead had showed him the letters. For the most part, they had been about Rowena Ravenclaw and the horcruxes. Hermione said that maybe what the hat had said about talking to the lady could be for them to research about the women of Ravenclaw's time.

"Ron…" Harry started.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't you think Hermione should be back by now?"

Ron shook his head and gave a sad laugh.

"She won't be back, Harry."

"What?" he almost yelled. "What do you mean she won't be back? Why?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"She left because of you."

"Sorry, Ron but I don't understand."

Ron closed his eyes. The moment of truth had come. "Before everything, tell me, did you do something at that dance club?"

"No! No…Oh!" Harry answered.

_But nobody saw a thing!_

"What did you do, Harry?"

A little ashamed, Harry told Ron about Claire. His best friend listened with rapt attention and then spoke. "She saw."

"What?" Harry was in panic. _No! Hermione couldn't have seen that! Oh, no!_ "But, if she saw, what does this had to do with the fact she left?"

Ron lifted his arms in exasperation.

"Are you an idiot, Harry? She loves you! And I thought you loved her, but after that…"

Harry was speechless. "What are you talking about, Ron?"

"For Merlin's sakes, Harry! I'm not stupid, you know! Don't you think I never noticed every time you went to her room? Every glance, every look?"

First, Harry had thought about denying everything but what was the point? No more lies were needed.

"How long did you know?"

Ron took a deep breath. "After the wedding I began to suspect. I wasn't sure. I couldn't believe it. I can be a light head sometimes but I'm not stupid. I've always been a good chess player and you know what made a good chess player?"

"Observation," Harry whispered.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "Observation. Your eyes…the way you looked at each other, the hidden smiles. I thought I was out of my mind….that maybe it was just my imagination. You know, the famous Weasley jealousy. But then, at her birthday party I was certain. You liked her. I saw the sadness in your eyes when Wood gave her that little kiss. And as strange that this might seem, I didn't feel bad or betrayed. Of course, it hurt me a little. It's not easy to find out that your best friend likes the girl of your dreams. But I think I always knew it. It was like it was supposed to be. I don't know.

And then my mom asked me to spend that week with her. I thought a lot about the whole situation. I even talked to Bill. I had never talked to anyone like I talked to Bill those days. For the first time in my life, he spoke to me like as was an adult. He talked about the difference between like and love and most importantly, he made me understand the importance of our friendship, Harry. Of course I thought about confronting you, but then I had a better idea."

"The kiss," Harry said almost for himself.

Ron gave a little laugh and continued. "Yeah, the kiss. That's why I kissed her. I knew you would appear at the doorway. I wanted to know your reaction and you scared me, Harry. I thought you would be upset or something but I never thought you would try to kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you, Ron!"

"Come on, Harry! If Lupin hadn't shown up I think you could have broken my bones."

"But you spoke with her," said Harry.

"Yes, I mean, I had to apologize. We talked a lot and she said she didn't love me. Of course that wasn't easy to hear that but somehow I was glad that she was being honest. If that had happened a year ago, I probably would have gone on a rampage but now things are different. I'm different. As I said before, I was hurt like hell, but I realized that there are so many more important things…you know, I was about to talk to both of you to tell you that I already knew but then you broke up…"

"How did you know?" Harry couldn't believe it.

"Merlin, Harry! Even Phineus Nigellus knew! You both looked like two zombies!"

"It was my fault, Ron. I said terrible things to her. Terrible lies," and Harry told Ron about his conversation with Hermione.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Even if it was true that everything was only sex you should have never said that to her! And now she saw you with that woman! How do you think Hermione's feeling right now?"

Harry felt so ashamed, and dirty. "But what can I do?"

"You could talk to Remus. I'm sure Tonks knows where Hermione is."

Suddenly, Harry had an idea. "Why didn't I think about this before! Kent! I need to go to Kent!"

"Kent? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's where her parents live, Ron! She's with her parents, right?"

Ron shook his head. "No, she isn't with them."

"How do you know? Do you know where she is?"

"No, Harry, I don't know where she is but I do know that she isn't with her parents."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry," Ron explained, "Didn't you ever notice that Hermione didn't receive a single birthday present from her parents? Didn't you notice that she didn't receive or send a single letter to them?"

Harry didn't say a thing.

"Well," Ron continued, "it's because she doesn't speak to them anymore, Harry."

"But why?"

"After you visited her, she told her parents that she would not be returning to Hogwarts. In fact, they were happy about that but then she told them she would be involved in a mission with us. They didn't like that very much. They wanted her to attend a Muggle school to finish her studies because they didn't want her to be a part of any mission. Of course they had a huge argument and you can guess what happened. Her relationship with them was broken. Her mother managed to give her some money and opened a an account under Hermione's name at Gringotts. Why do you think she didn't buy a single book the entire time we were here?"

"She doesn't have money. But how do you know that? Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was afraid that if you knew you would want her to go back to her parent's house. Or worse, she didn't want you to feel guilty about her decision."

_Well, Ron I feel guilty about many things…_

_Thanks mabel for the beta!!!_

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

A/N: I know that wasn't a very excitement chapter but it was necessary…I call this a "talk chapter". I really need to explain about Hermione's parents and of course about Ron.

Next chapter someone will find out about Hermione's pregnancy (well, _two someones)_.

Oh, everyone who asked…yes, it was really Harry with that woman…


	18. She is a Ravenclaw, after all!

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: you know…life isn't fair…. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.

AN: Thanks to Acoustics1220 for her help!

**Chapter 18: She is a Ravenclaw, after all**

Luna Lovegood was patrolling Hogwarts' halls that night. Yep. Luna Lovegood the _strange_ Ravenclaw, sixth year prefect.

It was kind of funny actually. She had received the _job_ after the 'original' prefect – did not return to Hogwarts (like many other students).

Of course she was still the outsider, the weird girl, but that badge made people stop to fuss and laugh at her. And even if she didn't admit it to anyone else, she liked the attention.

So, she was there, alone (her partner was sick), patrolling the school halls when she saw a cat. A cat. A big, fat, orange cat.

That wasn't an ordinary cat- no! Yes, she knew this cat was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat.

"Crookshanks? What are you doing here?"

The cat stopped and looked at her as he was thinking about something.

A few moments later…

_MEOW _

"Normal" people wouldn't have paid attention to Crookshanks, but Luna sensed that something was wrong. Something was out of place.

_MEOW _

Then Crookshanks turned and ran.

Luna Lovegood followed Crookshanks without a second thought. She could feel that something was up.

Less than five minutes later, she found herself on the third floor, in front a painting of a middle age woman.

Crookshanks looked at the painting and-

_MEOW _

"Oh, little cat. I see you brought someone. Something happened with the miss?" asked the woman while opening the door.

Luna cautiously stepped inside the room. She noticed that the place looked like a mini common room but she didn't have time to pay much attention to the room as something else caught her eye.

Someone was on the floor.

"Oh my! Hermione!"

The blonde girl ran to Hermione and kneeled beside her, checking her pulse.

_Thank Merlin! _You're alive-wait! You're pregnant?! _That's _why you're here. _Alone. Oh, Girl, what happened?_

_MEOW_

"Yes Crookshanks, thank you for finding me. I will call Madam Pomfrey. Could you stay here?"

_MEOW_

"All right. I'll be right back!" And with that, Luna Lovegood ran out heading for the Hospital Wing.

After Madam Pomfrey came to see Hermione, she told Luna about Hermione's _problem_ and the blonde girl swore she wouldn't tell a single soul.

First, Hermione didn't like the idea of Luna Lovegood knowing about her pregnancy but with time things began to change.

Hermione never thought anything like this would happen, especially declaring that "Luna Lovegood is my friend," but she found out that though Luna was quite _odd_, she was a great companion.

Okay, she was strange and had _peculiar _ideas but she was also very intelligent and didn't go crazy like Parvati and Lavender with _girl talk _which Hermione so hated.

Luna and Hermione talked every day and once a week they had permission to visit Hogsmeade.

And when someone (meaning: Ginny and Neville) asked Luna about her absences she always said she was training with Madam Pomfrey. Sometimes she felt bad about that. Especially when she had to lie to Ginny. She liked the redhead girl but couldn't stop thinking that Ginny and Harry didn't belong together. Ginny didn't love Harry, she loved THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED and that was the problem.

With time Hermione finally told Luna about the baby's father and everything that had happened. The Ravenclaw girl wasn't very surprised. In fact, she had already suspected that Harry was the father. After all, why would Hermione be at Hogwarts?

But she couldn't deny that she was surprised when Hermione told her about the night at the Night Club.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to find out any clue or logic in the Hat's words. Yes, even she if wasn't with Harry-or Ron anymore; it was her duty to help them.

And she was very angry and frustrated.

"Ask the Lady! Ask the Lady! What the hell is _that_ supposed to _mean_?! " she cried, not noticing Luna slip in.

"Whoa, Hermione!? Have Snorkacks invaded your room??" Luna asked with her habitual airy voice.

Hermione jumped in surprise.

"Luna!"

"Hermione, I know that there are some things, specifically some secrets that only you, Harry, and Ron are privy to but I have noticed that you're reading a lot about the Founders and-well, I won't ask-"

"Yes, Luna, you're right. There're some things that I can't tell you or anyone else and…" Hermione really didn't know how to continue.

"You were talking about a Lady, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't know if you remember but there is a Lady in the castle. A Ravenclaw Lady."

Hermione gave her a puzzled look.

Luna laughed.

"Hermione, do you know who Ravenclaw's ghost is?"

"Yes, it's-," Hermione stopped; eyes wide. "Oh my God! Lady Grey! The Ravenclaw ghost! Of course! How could I have forgotten such an obvious detail?!

"

"Sometimes the answer is right in front of us."

_Great! The Lady is the Ravenclaw's ghost! I need to tell Ha…no, Ron! I need to tell Ron! But I can't write this in a letter! It's too dangerous…Oh, Merlin! And I can't talk to the Lady alone because if I do this, they (well, Harry…) will discover where I am._

Luna was watching Hermione in amazement. She knew what the girl was thinking. _She needs to tell the boys but doesn't know how._

Luna thought about what Madam Pomfrey had told her about Hermione's pregnancy and she had done some research. Yes, she knew the truth- the real truth about Hermione's pregnancy. The truth that only her, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall knew: Hermione was dying.

She shook her head and came back to reality. And then she spoke without her usual airy voice or dreamy gaze. No, she spoke in a grave and serious tone, "It's time, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her. She knew what Luna was talking about. Unconsciously she caressed her six month belly.

"I know, Luna…I know…"

♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦♣♠♥♦

_Grimmauld Place_

_09:30 pm_

Ronald Weasley was in his bedroom, reading about the Cannons when Remus entered the room.

"Sorry that I didn't knock but this is very important."

"Did something happen? My parents? Hermione? I know you know where she is…"

"No, nothing happened but Minerva, er, Professor McGonagall asked to talk with you. Today. At Hogwarts."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Me? I am Ronald Weasley remember? I think Harry is downstairs…"

"No! It's you! She needs you to go to Hogwarts, alone, here is a portkey-," Remus showed a quill. "I will tell Harry that you have a stomach ache. Now, take this and go!"

Feeling apprehensive, Ron took…the quill and moments later he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. In fact, he didn't know where he was.

"Good Evening, Mister Weasley," he heard Professor McGonagall speaking. "I hope you had a good trip."

"Bloody fantastic," he muttered, "Well, Professor, Remus told me you wanted to speak with me?"

"No, Mister Weasley. Indeed there is someone who wants to talk with you but this person isn't me."

"So…well…who?" he asked looking around the room. _I've never been here before. This place looks like a common room_.

"Me, Ron," said a voice behind him. "_I _want to talk with you."

It wasn't possible! Ron knew that voice very well. He turned around.

"Herm…Bloody Hell!" he yelled when he saw her belly.

"Mister Weasley!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor."

Hermione was there, looking at him, teary eyed; by her side was Luna Lovegood.

"Hallo, Ronald," the blonde girl said.

"Er…hi, Luna."

_Please...this is a dream...a very odd dream...I am here...in a strange room. Hermione is pregnant and she is with Luna Lovegood!_

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "Miss Lovegood and I are leaving. We will be in my office. Please, go there after you've talked. Oh, if you need anything just call Dobby. Well, Hermione already knew this (Ron was surprised when the Headmistress called Hermione by her first name). Oh, the password is _Vera Verto. _Until then. Mister Weasley."

Ron didn't say anything. He only nodded.

After some minutes of silence, Hermione finally spoke, "Ron…I am so sorry." She was crying.

Ron walked towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Bloody Hell! What happened, Hermione?!"

"I'm pregnant, Ron! That's what happened!"

Ron ears went blood red. "I know. But this isn't what I am talking about. I mean, why didn't you tell anyone? I missed you so much and Harry…"

Hearing Harry's name made Hermione attempt to turn away from Ron.

Ron stopped her and gently cupped her chin, saying, "Hermione, I already knew about you and Harry. No, don't look so surprised. Deep inside you knew that I knew. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I already spoke with Harry. And I told him that yes, I was hurt, but there were more important things to worry about"

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed kissing him on the cheeks, "You are a great friend you know? You are such a great friend!"

"Now, Hermione tell me about this baby. Why are you here?"

And Hermione told him everything. She only avoided revealing the risks of her pregnancy.

When she finished, Ron couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ron!"

"Sorry, Mione but despite everything it's funny to see you and Luna Lovegood as good friends!"

Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. She's a really good friend. More than I could ever imagine."

"I know, sorry. But you haven't mentioned Harry-

"What about him?"

"For Merlin's Sake Hermione! He is the father of your baby!"

"I know…it's just…oh! It hurts so much when I think about him!" She sobbed softly, "It's so bloody difficult!"

"Hermione, I know that he said and did terrible things. I know that you are hurt but I also know that he loves you."

"No, he doesn't," she whispered in a small voice, closing briefly her eyes. _Oh god, that hurt so much! _She had already accepted the fact that Harry didn't love her but her heart-_oh, how that hurt! _

"Yes, he does. He told me. He misses you so much, Mione! He knows he made a mistake and he would give all his gold to be with you again. Please, Mione…"

"I don't know Ron. If he really loved me he wouldn't have said what he said! He wouldn't have shagged another woman!" she cried helpless. She didn't want to talk about that anymore. She just wanted to forget.

Ron didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't the right time. Perhaps, with time, Hermione could forgive Harry.

"Oh, I found out who the Lady is!" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Really? Great!"

"Well, it wasn't really me, it was Luna but …well…the Lady is Lady Grey! The Ravenclaw ghost!"

"Blimey! It's so obvious! I can't believe that we didn't think about that early!"

"Me neither, Ron; Now, you need to tell Harry about this. However, you have to say that YOU were the one who figured it out the whole thing with the Lady. I don't know; tell him that it just came to your mind. He can't know about Luna."

"He will discover you. Okay."

"Then you two can talk with Lady Grey."

"But what if she speaks in riddles or something? We need you, Mione!"

"I will help you! After you talk with the Lady you can come here and…" however Hermione never finished what she was saying. After feeling a searing pain in her body, she collapsed.

"Hermione! Oh Merlin! What happened?" Ron cried while he tried to wake up Hermione, "Oh, what am I going to do? Right! DOBBY!"

Seconds later the little house-elf was there with his big eyes and long ears.

"Mister Whezzy! How Dobby can…" Dobby's eyes Bulged hideously, he had just noticed Hermione, "Oh, Misses Ermione!"

"Dobby, Hermione fainted. Please call Madam Pomfrey."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

Less than five minutes later, Madame Pomfrey appeared. Luna and Professor McGonagall were with her.

"Oh my! What happened, Mister Weasley?"

"I don't know. I think she felt some kind of pain and fainted. Is she okay?"

The nurse didn't answer and Ron didn't miss it.

"Please, Mister Weasley, could you help me with her? She needs to be in her bed."

"Oh, right!" he said, taking Hermione to her bed. (The bed was in a separate room)

"Thank you, Mister Weasley. Now, I need you to leave."

"But…"

"No, Mister Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "Hermione wouldn't feel comfortable if she find out that you're here. Please go with Miss Lovegood to my office. I will talk with you later. And before you ask, Hermione will need some sleep so I will tell her that you said good-bye. Now, go!"

Luna knew that wasn't her place to tell Ron the truth about Hermione's pregnancy but she felt that he needed to know. He had the right to say good-bye…

So, she told him.

When Professor McGonagall entered the office she saw a very angry Ronald Weasley.

"No! This can't be truth! You're lying, Luna Lovegood! You're lying…"

"What's the reason for all this commotion?"

"I told him, Professor. I told him the truth about Hermione," answered Luna.

"Oh."

"Tell me it isn't true, Professor…Please…" Ron pleaded, tears staining his cheeks.

"I am afraid that's true. I am really sorry."

"No! She can't die! She's only eighteen years old! And, what about Harry? No! There must be a way…" he cried.

"Mister Weasley."

"No! Lily Potter! Yeah! Lily Potter was a Muggleborn too and I know that James Potter was very powerful…and Lily Potter didn't die because of it!"

"Mister Weasley," Ron heard Dumbledore's voice.

The redhead wizard turned to Dumbledore's portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore! Am I right about Lily Potter?"

"Yes, Mister Weasley, you are right. Lily Potter had the same problem that our Miss Granger has. Of course no one knew about this."

"So, there's a way…" _Please, please...say there's a way... _

Dumbledore closed his eyes and disappeared.

"What?! Where did he go?"

"Mister Weasley, yes there was a way…a way that saved Lily's life."

"So?"

"This _way _isn't available anymore."

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

The time passed as a strange nightmare for Ronald Weasley. He couldn't believe that Hermione was dying. He was sick and tired of the game of pretending he had been playing

. He was sick and tired of making jokes like everything was alright and dandy. He was tired of seeing how Harry had become more and more depressed. He was tired of seeing Lupin's sorrowful eyes and the _civil _anger Tonks directed at his best mate. Maybe it was a _female_ thing but the truth was that Tonks didn't forget Harry.

Oh yes, he had told Harry about the Lady. Yes, he had told him about _his _discovery.

_"Oh, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! What a surprise! It's very rare that someone that isn't in Ravenclaw would want to speak with me…" said the pretty ghost._

_"Um, well, Miss… Lady_ Grey, "Harry_ started, a little confused about what he would call her. " I spoke with the Shoring Hat about Vold…well, the Dark Lord and the hat said that the Dark Lord used something from Rowena Ravenclaw…"_

_"Oh, Tom Riddle! A nice boy! Yes, a nice boy! But his eyes…I remember when you read his diary, Harry Potter. I was glad when you destroyed that. An evil soul…"_

_"How…" Ron tried to ask._

_"You know, I was surprised when Riddle used the instrument of my death for his purposes."_

_"I don't understand. Sorry, but how did you die?"_

_"I died because of my desires."_

_Harry then remembered…Love and Desire…the Hat wasn't telling him only about Hermione!_

_"My grandmother was a very powerful and brilliant witch. She was always researching new spells and new forms of magic. But there was one kind of knowledge that she couldn't research, some kind of knowledge that all her studies couldn't answer. _Desire- the heart's Desire._"_

_"Your grandmother was…"_

"Yes, Rowena Ravenclaw was my grandmother, and I died because of her. Because of what she had created. She wanted so much to know about the secrets of the soul that she created…"

_"The mirror of Erised!"_

_"Yes, Harry Potter. Rowena Ravenclaw created the Mirror of Erised."_

_"But why did you die?" asked Ron._

_"First I saw my family. You know, my parents had died when I was little. Then I saw that I was more intelligent than my gran; then I saw myself with a boy that I liked…I wasn't living anymore. I spent days, weeks, and months in front the mirror until…"_

_"Until you died."_

_"Yes. Now, I must go! Just remember, to destroy the evil inside the mirror you only need to do a simple thing. Then, the mirror will 'expel' the evil."_

_And she drifted away._

Harry and Ron were relieved that they found out that the mirror of Erised was the Horcrux and then they had a new problem: How would they destroy it?

When Ron had a chance, he went to Hogwarts and told Hermione about what the Lady had said. To his surprise, Hermione smiled and said,

"It's obvious, Ron! She said that to destroy the evil we would only need a simple thing, right? Well, a simple thing…a simple spell!"

"But Hermione, there're zillions of 'simple spells'!"

Hermione turned to him, exclaiming, "Ron, she said what spell we will need to cast."

Ron looked at Hermione confused by her glee. "Huh?"

"The mirror will _expel _the evil! _Expel,_" she stressed the last word.

"Huh? Oh! Expelliarmus! _Expel- _Expelliarmus!" Of course, _now_ it made sense! "You're a genius, Hermione!" he cried hugging her.

The next day, Ron and Harry were at Hogwarts. First, the Headmistress didn't want to tell the boys where the mirror was but after talking with Dumbledore she agreed.

Harry couldn't believe how easy it was to destroy the Horcrux. First he had tried the spell, but nothing had happened, and then Ron tried, and after aiming and firing the spell a dark shadow escaped from the mirror.

Instinctively, the red head wizard had cast another _Expelliarmu_s against the shadow, making that disappear.

The boys didn't know why only Ron could destroy the Horcrux and why he didn't suffer any damage. _I will ask Hermione_, thought Ron.

A month later, Ron was at Hogwarts. To be more specific, he was in the Headmistress' office. Well, during the month that had passed he had gone to Hogwarts at least once a week to visit Hermione. But this time was different. He wasn't alone. There were other people in the room as well: Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Shacklebolt.

"Well, Harry, Ronald, I called you two here because I want to…" However McGonagall stooped talking when a silver Winged Horse appeared.

It was a patronus. A patronus with a message: someone needed help in Hogsmeade.

"Blimey, wha' s' 'appen' in 'ogsmeade?'" exclaimed Hagrid.

"This message is for the Order but I don't know anyone who has…" Tonks said when Shacklebolt interrupted her.

"This is Miss Lovegood's Patronus…"

"Oh no!" Professor McGonagall and Ron cried at same time.

"What? Can someone explain what's going on?!" cried a very lost Harry.

Ignoring him, McGonagall turned to Remus and Tonks, "She is in Hogsmeade with our _guest."_

"Oh Merlin!" Tonks said. "_Accio _brooms!"

Several brooms flew in through the doorway.

"Well done, Nymphadora. Flying is the better way. Rubeus, please send a message to Moody and the others. Ron, Harry, you two stay here."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Ron of all people protested loudly to the stoic Headmistress.

"No, we are going! I _know _why Luna is in Hogsmeade and I will never forgive myself if…and even if you forbid us to use these brooms you know very well that Harry and I can go to Hogsmeade another way._"_

McGonagall didn't have time to argue with Ronald Weasley so she just nodded

When Harry arrived in Hogsmeade he was startled by the uncharacteristic silence ...yes, Hogsmeade was too quiet. It was deadly silent. And he knew why: The Dark Mark was floating above the main street.

He wanted to know what had happened. Where was Luna?

And then a sense of déjà vu came over him.

He had seen Hermione on the ground, unmoving. Luna knelt by her side, crying silently.

Ginny came running from around a building, seeing Harry her eyes widened and she ran to him, blood staining her clothes and hands.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I am so sorry."

"Noooooo!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think?

Why only Ron could destroy the horcrux? Why Professor Minerva called them? Why Ginny was in Hogsmeade…? Why Lily Potter could be "cured" but Hermione doesn't?


	19. Blood and Tears

**SOUL PIECES 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta and all her help in this chapter!

**Chapter 19: Blood and Tears**

Ginevra Weasley knew that something was going on.

Her life in Hogwarts wasn't so pleasurable anymore. She missed Ron (please, don't tell anyone!), Hermione and…and Harry. _Oh, Harry! Why Dumbledore have to die?_

_Ginevra Potter_

_Ginny Potter…_

_Doesn't it sound beautiful?_

Bloody Hero complex! But I will be with him again. I know he loves me. Like at Christmas, he was so shy around me! I could see the sadness in his eyes. Yes, he wants to be with me again.

That year Ginny began hanging out with Luna Lovegood more and more. She liked the blonde girl. However, Ginny began to notice that something was happening... Something wasn't right with the Ravenclaw.

Okay, Luna was a prefect and had many duties and other things to attend to, but that wasn't the problem.

Luna didn't have that usual dreamy look anymore-her eyes were full of sadness, and she always seemed to disappear every night and even a few afternoons. Ginny knew these 'disappearances' had nothing to do with 'Madam Pomfrey's training.'

It was April when Ginny overheard a conversation between Luna and the Headmistress. They were talking about Hogsmeade.

_Wait! Today isn't a "Hogsmeade day". Ah, Luna Lovegood, I will find out your little secret! _

So, Ginny decided to follow Luna. Yes, she was going to Hogsmeade! (She would use Tunnel from Hogwarts that came out in Honeydukes backroom).

When Ginny arrived in Hogsmeade, there weren't too many people on the streets or inside the shops.

The redhead girl walked around, trying to find where Luna was.

Then she saw her.

Luna was leaving Hogshead (_What the hell she was doing THERE?_) with another person whom Ginny couldn't see.

Who was that person? Ginny knew that the mysterious person was a girl because she was pregnant.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

Luna closed her eyes. _Oh, Merlin._

"Gi-Gi-Ginny?"

However, Ginny didn't answer. She had discovered who the mysterious girl was. It was Hermione!

"Hermione?" Ginny asked uncertainly, gazing incredulously at the bushy haired witch.

"Ginny," Hermione said quietly, almost in shock.

Ginny came near Hermione and then hugged her.

"My god, Hermione! How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, looking at Hermione's belly. "And you miss Lovegood! Training with Madam Pomfrey, huh?"

Luna gave her a small and nervous smile.

"Now, tell me, how did this happen?" she demanded curiously. "Oh, boy, mum will kill Ron!"

"Ro-Ron?" asked Hermione, eyes wide.

"Yes- Ron- my brother!" Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Mum won't be happy when she finds out he got you pregnant!"

Hermione and Luna exchanged nervous glances.

"Er," Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Bah! I want to know-," Ginny was saying when she stopped and realized that something was wrong. "Something is wrong here." Ginny looked confusedly between Luna and Hermione.

"Ginny, here isn't the best place-," Luna began but was cut off by the Weasley girl.

"Luna, no. Hermione?"

Hermione took a long and slow breath.

"Ginny, I don't know how to say this. I am really sorry. I will understand if you-" Hermione began in a trembling voice, not looking the redhead in the eyes.

"Wait a minute! What are you talking about?"

"Gin, Ron isn't the-"

Ginny held up a hand making Hermione stop.

"Sorry, but I am a little confused here. Are you going to say that Ron isn't the father of your child? But, if he isn't …"

Hermione looked at the girl in silence, her eyes tearing.

"No," Ginny said in disbelief, shaking her head. "No."

"I am sorry," Hermione was crying. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Things got out of control and-"

"- and you had sex with Harry!" Ginny cried, "I thought you were my friend! I can't believe you! You really are a filthy Mudblood! A slut! It was a plan, wasn't it? I know your parents kicked you out and now you are pregnant and can steal Harry's money!"

Hermione and Luna knew that Ginny wouldn't take the news very well but _that_ ... Hermione just looked at Ginny, the redhead's words echoing in her head. She just wanted to go home, to return to the Castle.

"Ginny, I know you are upset. I understand you but this doesn't give you the right to say these words to Hermione," Luna tried to justify.

"Shut up, Lovegood! You knew! What a frien-" Ginny was shaking, her face reddening in anger.

However, Ginny was interrupted by another female voice.

"Well, well, the rat was right. The Mudblood really _is_ pregnant."

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were surrounded by Death Eaters.

_LUNA'S POV_

If someone asked Luna what had happened that day she wouldn't know what to say.

Everything was so fast and terribly bizarre. She could hear words like _Expelliarmus_, _Stupefy_ and _Impedimenta_ while she was trying to fight one of the Death Eaters.

People were screaming and running in despair.

Ginny was fighting another Death Eater.

And Hermione...

"_Crucio_!" Luna heard the woman shout and then Hermione began to scream in pain.

Luna didn't know how much time had passed. She wanted to help Hermione but she was barely managing to keep herself alive.

But then, the _Crucio_ was replaced by another curse. Luna didn't hear the spell but she saw that Hermione was twirling in the air.

It was so shocking that Luna forgot about her own fight and paid for it: the Death Eater managed to disarm her.

The blonde girl knew this was the end. She didn't have a chance. She was tired and without her wand. She was going to die. _God, she was going to die._

However, to her surprise someone shouted, "Stupefy!" and the Death Eater fell to the ground.

Luna looked at her savior and couldn't see his face (he was wearing a hood which covered his entire face).

"Lovegood," the man said, "do you know how to cast a Patronus?"

"Y-Yes," Luna answered. She _knew _that voice! She couldn't put her finger on it

"Well, go on, girl, cast a patronus and send him to McGonagall. She will bring the Order."

"But why me? Why can't you-?"

"It's none of your business! Now do it! I need to help Weasley!"

Even Luna thought that was surreal. But she cast her patronus and sent him to the Headmistress.

She turned around and saw that Ginny wasn't fighting anymore. However, _her _Death Eater wasn't stupefied. Well, he wasn't there. She assumed he had Disapparated..

Hermione was still in the air, but at the moment wasn't crying. Luna didn't know if she had fainted or-

_Ginny POV._

I couldn't believe what was happening! If it hadn't been for that mysterious guy I could be dead. I was tired. Exhausted. I could see that Luna was exhausted too. And Hermione-

-Hermione. I was feeling so much anger but when I heard her crying while that awful woman was torturing her and I felt tears in my eyes. And then, Hermione was in the air, like the Muggles at the World Cup. I couldn't take anymore! I couldn't let her suffer so much. Yes, she had betrayed me but I couldn't let her die. So, I cast the reverse-spell. I heard Luna cry out, "Ginny, no!"

_Why not?_

But then I realized my mistake- a fatal mistake. Hermione fell to the ground and I watched in horror as her body began to leak with blood. I sprinted towards her and fell down to the ground beside her. I took her head in my hands and felt the warm liquid trickle between my fingers.

I didn't see Luna coming near us or kneeling down in despair.

I barely heard the evil woman laughing,

"Thank you, Weasley! You did my job! You killed the Mudblood."

I didn't pay attention to the two _pop's_. Someone had Apparated or Disapparated.

My mind was empty. I couldn't think. I had killed a person. I had just killed Hermione.

Then I saw Harry. He seemed lost. He didn't seem to understand what had happened. He was with Ron, Lupin, Tonks, Professor McGonagall and Shacklebolt. I got up from the ground and walked towards him.

First he looked at my face and then- then he saw the blood on my hands.

I just looked at him and said, "I am sorry, Harry. I am sorry."

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry ran towards Hermione and knelt beside her, taking her in his arms without caring about the blood dirtying his clothes. He pressed her limp body against his chest in a desperate, and late, attempt to protect her. His upper body rocked back and fourth as he murmured incoherent words against her messy bushy hair.

He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. She was dead. And he was too late.

"Noooo!" he finally cried. "Oh my god, no!"

"Harry," he heard someone say.

In his own world, he began to caress her pale face with trembling fingers.

_You are so beautiful_.

"Oh, god. Oh, god. I love you, Hermione. Please, don't do this to me! I was lying when I said it was only sex. I was stupid! I love you! I always loved you! Oh, please, forgive me! I-"

But then he noticed something about Hermione. Something he didn't notice before. Hermione- her body- she was different. Oh Merlin, she was pregnant...

She was pregnant...

Harry began to have difficulty breathing; the air surrounding him seemed to get colder, heavy. He closed his eyes briefly to open them again and then gazed at her belly.

"Oh, god. You were pregnant. You were carrying my child. Oh, god-" His body began to shake. "Oh god…I told…I said those lies…I did…oh god! And you had my child inside of you…"

Harry was going mad. It seemed that the world was crashing around him. No, life wouldn't be so cruel with him. _What the hell _had he done to deserve this?!

"Hermione… I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do without you. I need you; I need you by my side. Please. I love you so much, Hermione." Harry felt something firm and warm set on his shoulder. "Don't do this to me."

"Harry, we've to get her body to Hogwarts!" Lupin said as he tried to restrain the young wizard.

Harry looked up at Lupin, his eyes blank. "No, I won't leave her."

"Harry, please," this time it was Ron was talking. His face was very pale, tears falling from his eyes.

But Harry didn't move. He held her even tighter. "I won't leave her." He shook his head. "I won't."

Suddenly, from nowhere, a woman appeared near them and said in a calm voice,

"Boy, I am a Healer from St. Mungo's. My Name is Rebecca Guérisseur. May I look over the girl?"

Harry looked at the woman, nodded his head and let go off Hermione.

_Oh, please...please...please..._

Not much later, the woman stood up and spoke, "Minerva, the girl is still alive and I think we can save the baby. I already cast some spells to stop the bleeding but we must be fast."

_Oh, thank god! She is alive!_

Minerva McGonagall nodded, took a quill and said, "Portus!"

In seconds, the Headmistress, Hermione and the healer had disappeared.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

Hospital Wing

When Harry arrived with the others at the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey and the other Healer weren't there. Indeed, the only person who was there was the Headmistress. She was sitting in a chair, looking very tired.

"Where are they? Where is Hermione?" Harry demanded.

"They are in another room. They need to treat Hermione's injury before-"

"Before, what?" Harry asked.

"Before they start the caesarean."

"Oh."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mister Weasley?"

"Why a caesarean?"

"Because she isn't awake, Mr. Weasley, and the baby can die if we don't do this."

"But, Professor, what about-" Ron didn't need to finish what he was about to say. McGonagall's face gave him the answer: No matter what, Hermione was going to die. He simply nodded at the Headmistress, no trusting his voice.

It was the end. Ron closed his eyes and the image of a little bushy haired girl came to his mind.

_"Have you seen a toad?" she had asked in a bossy voice. "A boy named Neville lost his." _

He smiled sadly at the memory, opening his eyes. He saw his parents entering the Infirmary and began to wipe his tears with the back of his hand, in a ridiculous attempt to not show that he was crying.

"_Oh, honestly, Ron!"_ Hermione would have said if she had seen him He let out a sob and looked at his parents: his mum was consoling a hysterical Ginny; his father looked sadly towards him and was about to walk to him when Ron shook his head lightly. Arthur Weasley stopped and nodded in understanding.

Ron wanted- needed to be alone.

Harry was lost. He felt as if he was in another dimension. He heard the voices, but couldn't really focus on them.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion- out of focus.

He saw that the Weasleys, Moody and Hagrid had arrived but didn't speak to them. He saw Ron crying in silence. He felt that his redhead friend knew something more about Hermione.

He saw Ginny crying on her mother's shoulder. Ginny- now she knew about him and Hermione. But he really didn't care. To be honest, he couldn't care about anything else. _Maybe_, he thought, _he was in some kind of crazy dream. Maybe he was still living in the cupboard under the stairs._

Looking back, he could see how much everything had changed. This year was only supposed to be about war, training, and Horcruxes. He wasn't supposed to cross the lines of friendship with Hermione; he wasn't supposed to sleep with her. Merlin, he wasn't supposed to fall in love!

Love. Harry felt an urge to groan. Heroes can't fall in love. His love had lead Hermione into this situation. _Situation...strange choice of word._

He then saw Luna and watched her walking slowly towards him. She probably wanted to talk with him, but he didn't want her to, but he couldn't move.

"Harry," she murmured, "Hermione said that if the baby was a boy she would like to call him James Ronald: James, after your father and Ronald, after your best friend."

Harry looked at her in surprised but said, "Thank you, Luna."

"You're welcome, Harry," she said and walked away.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed when a baby's cry was heard and Madam Pomfrey, followed by the Healer, and had reappeared, carrying a very small baby.

His heart instantly went out of control with such a flow of emotions invading him.

Before he could have moved, Madam Pomfrey came to him and gave him the baby.

"You are the father of a beautiful baby boy, Mr. Potter," she said with a small smile. "Would you like to hold him?"

"C-Can I?" he asked, a little shyly. "I-I don't want to hurt him-"

"Just take him carefully and watch his head."

Shaking, Harry took his son. He was tiny, so small…His hair was definitely a 'Potter's hair', I mean, it was a total mess! His face was exactly like Harry's, only the nose was different. He had Hermione's nose. Harry couldn't see the eyes because they were closed.

He couldn't believe he was a father! To tell the truth, _that _information hadn't gotten into his brain yet. Well, not totally anyway He knew he had grown up a lot faster than most people; he knew that he had to kill the Dark Lord but, Merlin, he was only seventeen! He could be considered a kid himself.

He was a father...his thoughts Jumbled in his mind.

He was a father. He was terrified. However that also meant that...now...he had…a family.

Harry couldn't help but smile.

"He is exactly like you when you were born, Harry," said a smiling Remus Lupin.

"He is very beautiful, Harry."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"What will be his name, Harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

Harry looked at Luna and answered, "James Ronald- James, after my father and Ronald, after our best friend," he finished nodding in Ron's direction

Ron looked surprised but happy. He didn't know what to say, so he just said, "Thank you, mate."

"It's me who has to thank you. You took care of her, didn't you? You didn't go to Bill's house, did you? You went to Hogwarts."

"Harry-"

"No, Ron, not now. We'll talk about this later. Now, I want to see Hermione. I want to see the mother of my son."

The room went silent.

The Healer came near him and said, "Mister Potter, could you give me little James? As you can see, he is very small. You know, he needs to rest. And I think Poppy wants to talk to you."

"Oh, sure."

And he gave his son to the Healer, who took him and left.

"Mister Potter, Harry, we need to talk," Harry heard Madam Pomfrey say, "We need to talk about Miss Granger."

"What about her? She will be fine, right? May I see her? I know she's probably sleeping. She must be very tired but I really-"

"Harry, first, I need you to sit down."

"Why? Has something happened? Why is everyone looking at me like that? Ron? Remus? Professor McGonagall? Please, tell me she is okay."

Madam Pomfrey took a long breath and told Harry about Hermione's pregnancy and everything else.

"No, it's not true," he said, shaking his head. "I know she will be alright. Okay, she was attacked but that woman managed to stop the bleeding and-" This had to be some kind of sick joke. No, he couldn't go through this pain all over again.

"Harry, the attack had nothing to do with this. She was already dying before. She knew she was dying Harry."

"But why? If she knew, why didn't she stop the pregnancy? I-I- already love my baby but –but …"

"She thought you didn't love her, Harry," said Ron.

"But I love her! You know that! She can't- no! She can't die," he cried in despair.

_Please, please, god! Please, tell me this isn't happening!_

"I am really sorry, Harry," said Madam Pomfrey, looking sadly at the young wizard.

"No, I don't want your sorrow. There must be a way- my mum! My mum was also a Muggleborn and-"

"Yes, Harry, Lily Potter had the same problem but at that time there was a way-"

"So, it's perfect! You can save Hermione, right? You saved my mum, right?"

"No, it wasn't me-" Then, unexpectedly, the Infirmary door flew open and a person entered.

Everybody looked at the person in shock, their wands raised.

"What the hell is he doing here?" someone yelled.

"Stupefy him!" another cried.

But Luna Lovegood vaguely recognized the clothes-his voice, and to everyone's surprise, she yelled, "No! Don't harm him!"

"Luna, he is-" Ron was saying when she interrupted him.

"No, Ronald! You don't understand! It was him! He saved us in Hogsmeade! It was him who told me to cast my Patronus!"

Severus Snape had returned to Hogwarts.

* * *

AN: so, what do you think? Why Snape is there? Will Hermione die? 

Kisses!

And thank you very much for those wonderful reviews and messagers you sent to me ( before this story had been 'deleted'). You are REALLY GREAT!


	20. April's answers

**Soul Pieces **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta!! J

**Chapter 20: April's answers**

_April 29, 1998_

Harry couldn't believe it. _What the hell was HE doing here?_ To be frank, the young wizard wanted to raise his wand and shout Unforgivables, one certain _lethal _curse in particular ran through his mind.

However, his reverie was interrupted by a small cry. A baby's cry, his _son's_ cry. And then, he realized that he couldn't do things without thinking anymore. He couldn't act without regard for others -without pondering the consequences. From now on, someone needed him. Okay, okay, the _whole Wizarding World_ needed him, but _this_ was different. James was his son. _His son...Merlin_, it was so amazing-scary for sure; but amazing nonetheless. That-that little boy, his baby, so fragile; innocent. His son's life depended on him- depended on how he would face everything from now on.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Lupin's voice, "Severus, what are you doing here?"

The former Potions' Master didn't seem afraid or nervous.

"I must see Granger," he said calmly but firm.

"What?" Ron cried, "What do you want with Hermione? Do you want to kill her like you killed Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape sneered at Ron. "Don't speak about things you don't know, Weasley! I must see Granger!"

The room was very tense. No one seemed to know what to do. Harry only stared at the man.

"What do you want with Miss Granger, Severus?" asked the Headmistress in a calm voice.

"You know very well what I'm doing here, Minerva," he said in an impatient voice, showing to her a little bottle. "You know very well what this is. You saw this-"

"I saw that almost eighteen years ago. But _why?_ Severus, forgive me, but you _killed _Dumbledore and now you are here to save a _Muggleborn's life?_ And may I add, not an ordinary one!"

"You don't know anything, Minerva. I am here because Albus asked me to."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Who do you think will believe that? _Albus asked you to? _I saw you killing Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted, finally losing his temper.

"Potter! Always a thick head! You talk as you _really _miss Dumbledore, don't you? But Granger's child is the proof that how suffering you was! What did you do? Did you fuck her after the burial? Tsk, Tsk…What Miss Weasley said about this?" Snape replied in a mock voice, a devious glint in his dark eyes.

"Severus!" McGonagall cried. "Harry's personal life isn't anyone's business!"

"No, Potter's life is _everybody's business_ and you _know that_! For now, the Dark Lord thinks Granger and the baby are dead but- Minerva, I must see Granger! The time is running short!" he said, locking gazes with the Headmistress.

To everyone's (except Madam Pomfrey's) surprise, the Headmistress nodded.

"Harry, I need your permission to let Severus give this potion to Hermione. This is the same potion that saved your mother's life."

Harry looked at the Headmistress in surprise. Okay, Snape had a potion that could save Hermione's life but why did they need _his _permission?

"Er, Professor, I have many questions but for now- why do you need my permission?"

"Harry, Hermione isn't a Hogwarts student anymore and her parents- well, you know her circumstances. However you two have had a child together. You two share a very special bond now, even if you two aren't married."

"Oh," said Harry, flushing.

"Harry," interrupted Luna. "I was in Hogsmeade and Prof- Snape saved us. It was him who told me to send the patronus. Now I understand why he didn't send the patronus himself. He couldn't. He knew that if _he_ sent the patronus the Order would know it was him and perhaps-"

"And perhaps wouldn't send help. I understand," Harry said.

He had to think fast- he had to make a serious decision. No, he didn't trust Snape and maybe never would but- but what other choice did he have? And Hermione- she was dying- that was a fact and maybe the man he hated could save her. Harry knew it wasn't the moment to be haughty. He needed to put aside any differences he had with the man in front of him. It was time to grow up. Harry then took a deep breath, looked at Snape and said, "Go, give this potion to Hermione."

Severus Snape nodded and left.

* * *

_Headmistress' Office_

_Harry's POV_

I couldn't believe it, Hermione would be okay. She hadn't woken up, but Madame Pomfrey said she was okay. Thank Merlin! I hated to admit it, but Snape had saved her life. Right, I am still a little confused. I really don't understand what that slimy git is doing here. I may be a little thick headed but I know that Snape isn't stupid. Why did he return to Hogwarts knowing he could be arrested or killed?

We were in the Headmistress' office. Everyone was there- well, not _everyone_. Madame Pomfrey was in the Hospital Wing and Tonks hadn't returned from the Ministry (she had arrested one of the Death Eaters in Hogsmeade….). To everyone's surprise, Professor Dumbledore seemed very pleased to see Snape. Knowing that Snape wasn't a very pleasant person, and that _maybe_ we-me and the others in the room- didn't believe him, Dumbledore suggested that we use a Pensieve…

* * *

PENSIEVE

_1980_

_Hogwarts_

_Dumbledore's office_

A young and nervous Severus Snape was talking with Professor Dumbledore.

"I am sorry, Professor, but I _had_ to tell the Dark Lord what I heard in that bar. He is a powerful Legilimens and my Occlumency isn't very strong. I am sorry."

Dumbledore looked at the young Snape Pensively. . He knew that the one who would defeat the Dark Lord had not been born yet. He would probably be a Longbottom, or a Potter. _The future of the Wizard World was in the hands of one of those two families._

"Severus, I understand but I need you to prove your loyalty," the Headmaster finally said, his eyes boring into Snape's.

"Everything, Professor." Snape bowed his head. Dumbledore could see that the young man in front of him was nervous but still had a certain air of determination in his voice.

"You know that Lily Potter is pregnant, right?"

"Yes, how such a brilliant witch could marry that – that-"

"Severus."

"Sorry, Professor."

"Continuing, she is pregnant but she's having problems."

"The Muggleborn's disease," Snape replied without emotion.

"Yes, the Muggleborn's disease. You know that is fatal."

"Yes."

"And I know you discovered the cure when you were a student here." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at Snape, a slight smile formed at the corner of his mouth.

Snape looked at Dumbledore in surprise. No one knew that!

"How-"

"I was observing you. I know you have a great future and I knew that you couldn't _show _what you have discovered."

"The Dark Lord would kill me. A Death Eater who saves Muggleborn witches!" Snape hissed with a grin. "But, do you want-"

"I want you to save Lily Potter's life. No one will know the truth; only me, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and the Potters. Severus, Lily is a very powerful witch and she _can't be lost_, and if she dies we will lose James too. I know you don't like him but you know how much he loves her."

James Potter! Severus Snape didn't give a damn for that-that- arrogant git! He hated James Potter and those little friends of his. How Evans could- argh! That was beyond his comprehension.

Evans, she's a great girl-woman. Pretty, smart, intelligent. A Mudblood, yes but...Severus didn't love her- at least, not in the romantic sense of the word. He felt grateful for what she had done- for how she had helped him.

She and the Hogwarts' Headmaster.

They had rescued him from the darkness.

"I will do the potion," Severus Snape finally answered.

_1996_

_Dumbledore's Office_

"Headmaster, what should we do about Draco Malfoy?" asked Snape. "I made the vow. You know this can't be broken."

"Yes, Severus, I know," said Dumbledore in a very calm voice.

"Albus! His mission is to kill you!" He couldn't understand how Dumbledore could stay so calm.

"I don't think he- well, I don't think Mister Malfoy will become a murderer."

"Headmaster, if he doesn't kill you, the Dark Lord-"

"Tom will kill him. I know. You know what you have to do, Severus."

"What?" Severus Snape seemed a little confused.

"You. You will have to kill me."

"Sir!"

"Severus, we both know that I am dying. I am old and since the s Sorcerer's stone was destroyed my health isn't the same. And I can't let Draco become a murderer. He still has hope. But let's talk about this later. Now, I need to ask you a favor." Dumbledore's tone was calm and serene but Snape knew that it was firm and without re-considerations. There wasn't room for arguments or denials. Feeling an uneasy sensation of defeat, Snape nodded and then asked, "What is it?"

"It's about Miss Granger."

Snape snorted.

"What about her?" he asked without even trying to hide his displeasure.

"I know you don't like her or perhaps you don't like her because she is Harry's friend. It doesn't matter. We know she is a very powerful witch but she is a Muggleborn like-"

"Like Evans. I know. I am not blind or stupid; Granger is even more powerful than Evans. But, why- oh!"

"Yes, I want you to give her the potion when she needs it."

"I am not aware that she and Potter have a _thing,_" Snape snorted, saying the last word like it was something grotesque, repulsive.

"They don't. They are only friends but I have a feeling this will change. Maybe not soon but this will change. I may be wrong but I don't want to risk it."

_Dumbledore's Office_

Snape burst in the Headmaster's office.

"Headmaster! It's tonight! Draco Malfoy will try to kill you tonight!"

"I know, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly. "But I have to leave now." He smiled, a little sadly. "The time is short."

"Sir!" Snape cried without –entirely-accepting the Headmaster's attitude. He could understand-yes- he could understand the old man's motives but-

"You know what you have to do, Severus."

_Astronomy Tower_

(AN: I know that in a Pensieve we can't "see" the thoughts but- well let's pretend!)

Severus Snape pointed his wand to Dumbledore. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. Oh, how he hated Harry Potter! Everything was happening because of him!

(AN: italic: Legilimency/Occlumency between Dumbledore and Snape)

_"Severus, you must do this."_

_"No, Albus! Why? I can hide Draco and Narcissa and-"_

_"This isn't only about Draco, Severus and you know it! You must prove your loyalty to Voldemort. We need your services. Harry needs-"_

_"Potter! Why is everything about him? Why is he so important? He is only an arrogant kid!"_

_"Severus, I can't tell you the entire truth but you know he is important. Please, kill me. I am already dying," Dumbledore was pleading and Snape never felt so much hate- so much disgust for anyone else like he was feeling that moment. _

_I hate you, Potter. _

_"Thank you, Albus, for everything. I am sorry- AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

And Albus Dumbledore was dead.

END PENSIEVE

* * *

_Headmistress' Office_

_April 1997_

After we _returned_ everyone seemed a little shocked. I didn't know what to say-or to think. It was hard to believe it. Dumbledore asked to be killed! I couldn't believe that Snape-_Snape!_- had saved my mum's life. Merlin, it was so much information- so much to consider.

I could even understand his hate towards me. Maybe, if I was him I would also hate myself. I don't know. I also realized that before- he only disliked me because of my father. However, now- now he hated me.

"Albus," said a trembling Minerva McGonagall. "You asked Severus to kill you! Why?"

"You saw why. I was already dying and we couldn't lose Severus."

"Snape, what did you do after you left Hogwarts?" asked Moody.

"I took Draco with me and we went to Malfoy's Manor. There, we took Narcissa and then we went to a secure house. Draco and Narcissa are in this house. I am their Secret Keeper."

"Right. What else?"

"I spend my time between there and Hogshead." He looked around at the people in the room. "The Dark Lord isn't a foal. He is plotting...he's letting everyone resides in this false sense of security, he can control the fear within."

"Yes, we were wondering about this false peace that has occurred," McGonagall said. "But, Severus, if you have been in Hogshead-"

"Yes, Aberforth knows about me. Albus and him had an agreement. That's how I found out about Granger's condition. I must say it was luck that I was there today; like it was luck that Healer was there too. Yes, one more minute and Miss Weasley would have succeeded."

_Miss Weasley? Ginny? What the hell he is talking about? _

"What are you talking about?" I asked, noticing that Ginny's face was very pale.

"I am saying that it was Miss Weasley who almost killed Granger," he replied with a sarcastic grin.

"No! My daughter never-" cried Mrs. Weasley. "We know it was a Death Eater!"

"Oh, yes, Bellatrix performed that nasty spell but the final stroke was made by Miss Weasley's hands. Let me say, she has the responsibility for Hermione Granger's _fall._"

I looked at Snape and then at Ginny. Somehow I knew that Snape was telling the truth.

"Is this true, Ginny?" I asked, without emotion.

"Y-Y-Yes, Harry. I am sorry! I didn't think. Hermione was in the air, screaming and- and I just wanted it to stop! I am sorry!" she sobbed.

I couldn't say anything. I knew she didn't do anything with bad intentions but I couldn't say, "That's okay". I only closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, but what about the words you said to Miss Granger before the attack?" asked Snape. I could see an evil glint in his eyes.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ginny sputtered and I wondered why she seemed even more nervous.

"Ah, Miss Weasley! You know very well what I am talking about! What were the words? Oh! _Slut, Mudblood! _Yes! Those were the words you called Granger!"

"What?!" Ron shouted. "Is he telling the truth?!"

But Ginny didn't say a word.

"Perhaps, you should ask Miss Lovegood. She was there too," said Snape.

I looked at Snape, then at Ginny, who looked down, not meeting my eyes, and then I turned to Luna finally asking, "Is what he's saying true?"

Luna grimaced, almost embarrassed and nodded.

I was speechless. I wanted to say something but nothing could get out of my mouth. I felt anger, disgust, pity.

"Ginevra Weasley!" cried Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at the same time. "How could you say those words?"

Ginny's face became red. She wasn't nervous anymore. She was angry.

"Yes! I called her that! Okay, I don't think she is a Mudblood but I still think she is a slut! A whore!"

"Gin!"

"No, Ron! You know I am right! She was supposed to be my friend. Our friend! She betrayed me. She betrayed us! She-" Then Ginny stopped as she seemed to understand something. "You knew! You knew about this! I can't believe it!"

"Yes, Gin, I knew and I don't care! You know why? Because I don't love her and I know you don't love Harry!"

"No! I love Harry! I would kill for him!" she shouted.

"Yes, you would kill but Hermione would die for Harry! They love each other, Ginny! You only love the image, the hero! You must let go!"

"No!"

"Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "Ron is right. You must let go."

"No. No- oh! You knew! You and dad knew! Great! Everybody knew that Harry and Hermione were fucking their brains out! I am done here!"

And she left the office, followed by her parents. To tell the truth I didn't want to stay there anymore. Okay, I knew I wanted to ask many things, discuss many things but not at that moment. I wanted to see James and Hermione. Voldemort and his evil plots could wait a little longer.

I excused myself and left.

* * *

_Hospital Wing_

I was there, sitting in a chair beside Hermione's bed. She hadn't awakened yet. James was sleeping too. I don't want to brag but my son is _SO CUTE!_ Oh, yeah! I've never seen a baby more beautiful than him!

I closed my eyes thinking about him and Hermione. I know things weren't perfect but somehow I had hope. Unconsciously, I smiled thinking about Hermione and our son. Everything was going to be alright. Hermione and I have a family now.

Oh, I liked that word-family. With her by my side, I knew that my chances to win this war were bigger.

She and my son were my reason to live.

My thoughts were broken by a voice- a sweet voice! I opened my eyes. Hermione was waking up.

"H-Harry?" she whispered weakly.

The tears began to fall from my eyes. I didn't know what to say. So, I just whispered, "I love you, Hermione. I love you."

* * *

AN: That's Chapter 20! I hope you like it! I sorry about the delay but I had some technical difficult with fanfiction net. 

For those who asked why I deleted the story, well, I didn't delet. It was the adm. The story was banned because of "explicit content". Yep! Very sad! I was with 205 reviews and 40000 hits but! That's life!

Oh, James born with7.5 months (Hermione got pregnant on her first time- September 19, okay?)

I don't like Snape either but I think he is great character. I don't think he is bad or good. Black or white. I think he is a mystery. Well, about Ginny…I don't like her. I think she is a very annoying character.

Next chapter will be a fluffy one. After all, Hermione and Harry need a little of happiness, right?

That's it!

Thank you everybody who reviewed!

Kisses!


	21. About Love

SOUL PIECES 1

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AND I ADDED SOME OTHER THINGS. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: This chapter is in honor of the Valentine's Day. Okay, here in Brazil we celebrate the 'valentine's ' day on June 12th (the day before Saint Anthony's day: people believe that Saint Anthony help single woman/ man to find a husband/ wife!). Well, that's it! I hope you like it!

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Thanks to acoustics1220 for the beta.

**Chapter 21: About Love **

"Harry?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, Mione. It's me. Oh, god, I missed you so much!"

Hermione gave him a small smile and absently put her hand on her belly. Noticing that it was flat, Hermione began to panic.

"Oh, god…oh, god…."

"Shhhh…" Harry said taking her hand "James is alright. He's sleeping."

"James?"

"Yes. James Ronald Potter, our son. He's so beautiful, Mione."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _Hell, what could she say?_ Everything was so confused! The last thing she remembered was the Death Eaters...

Noticing her confused look, Harry stood up from the chair and picked James up from the cradle he was sleeping in nearby.

"Here. This is James," he said, giving the baby boy to Mione.

The young witch took her son in her arms with trembling hands.

He was so small…

"He's beautiful," she said. "He's just like you, Harry."

"Yep. Remus said that too," Harry agreed with a proud smile. "But he has your nose. Cute nose."

Hermione smiled shyly, nursing the baby. However, she couldn't understand-why-_how_ she was alive?

"What happened, Harry?" she finally asked. "W-What happened in Hogsmeade? I can't re-oh god! Luna! Ginny! Are they alright?"

"Shh, calm down," Harry said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They're alright. _You _are the one who gave us a fright."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, still a little confused. Something wasn't right. They were still in April- it was too early! She looked down at the little baby in her arms and then at Harry. "I-I don't-"

"Madam Pomfrey had to do a cesarean," Harry answered the unspoken question.

"But-" Things _still_ didn't make sense!

"Snape, Mione. Snape saved your life." And Harry told her everything that had happened.

"...and that was it," Harry finished his tale.

"Snape..." Hermione whispered almost to herself. Snape had saved her and Lily's lives. It was kind of ironic, if you thought about it.

When Harry told her about the things they saw in the Pensieve Hermione had a feeling that there was _something _else- not that Harry was lying- no! But maybe Snape hadn't revealed everything.

However, she didn't want to think about that now. She had other _things _to be _concerned with_.

_James...her son.__ Her son-with Harry. Oh, god, what she was supposed to do? She had a son, for Merlin's Sake! She was eighteen-with no money-no parents-no boyfriend and with a son!_

And Harry...oh my, Harry! He had hurt her so much- he had said such awful things. He had shagged another woman! But even with all these things, Hermione still loved him. She loved him so much that she was afraid to hear what he thought of James...of her.

She knew he didn't love her but what about James?

She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and spoke, "I-I am sorry, Harry."

He was shocked. "Sorry for what?" _It was him who had to say sorry!_

"For messing up with your life. I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I swear. I – I won't be in your way. Neither James nor I. I will understand if you-"

"Hey! Hey! Hold on! What are you talking about?"

"I- I am talking about the pregnancy. You probably think that I did this on pur-"

"Oh MY GOD, Hermione! Why on heavens would I think that?" Harry exclaimed, running a hand nervously through his dark hair.

"I don't know. You're rich and famous and I-I…" she whispered in a small voice, eyes downcast.

"And you are the woman I love," he said firmly, smiling broadly at her.

"…am plain and- what did you say?" She looked up at him, eyes wide.

"And you are that woman I love. I love you, Hermione. I love you with all my heart. I was stupid to think that I could live without you," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

"Harry-"

"Please, Hermione let me finish."

She nodded.

"When we started our 'non- relationship' I thought it was only physical. But I think I was starting to fall for you. Remus said I loved you. Tonks said I loved you. Even the damn Sorting Hat said that I was in love with you! I was so confused! That wasn't supposed to happen. I- I couldn't fall in love! It was too dangerous!"

Hermione glanced at him, a small smile of hope starting to show on her lips. "That's why you-"

"Yes, that's why I said those horrible things to you. I am so sorry. That's why I had sex with that woman in the club. I thought- I thought that I could forget you. I was so wrong! That night I had decided to tell you the truth. But you-"

"I left. You hurt me, Harry. You can't imagine how much. You know, that night when you told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore? Do you remember that I wanted to say something to you?"

"Yes?"

"I was going to tell that I was pregnant," she replied, gazing at the little bundle in her arms.

"Oh, god, Hermione." Harry felt his heart sink, an uneasy sensation of disgust- disgust with himself.

"But then you said you didn't want to be with me anymore. You said it was only sex. Only sex. I felt like I was a nothing. A piece of crap. And then I saw you…I saw you with that woman. She was so beautiful, so much more than me, and you were having sex and-" Hermione couldn't continue. Her body was trembling and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry drew closer to her. Without even realizing what he was doing, he began to place soft, gentle kisses on her face, starting at her cheek and slowly moving across.

Harry's lips brushed over Hermione's in the softest of kisses; her heart fluttered.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you. I love you."

"D-Do you?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes shining.

"More than anything in this world," he replied and then kissed her again.

The kiss was sweet but intense.

They stayed that way for the briefest of moments; two friends whose relationship had taken a sudden and unexpected turn; neither wanting to lose the moment, but neither knowing how to react.

Harry finally pulled away just far enough so their lips weren't touching. He stared at her; her lips parted slightly. Her breathing was irregular and her face was flushed.

"Harry-"

"Shhh...I want to be with you and James. He's so beautiful. I won't say that I'm not scored, because I am. Hell, I am only seventeen years old and I am already a father but I want to try. I want to give my son everything I didn't have, all the love I didn't receive."

And Harry captured her lips with his again.

Of course, all that "activity" made James wake up. Crying- hard.

Harry looked at Hermione apologetically. She gave him a shy smile and tried to calm down the little tiger.

They were 'saved' by Madam Pomfrey who had just entered the room.

"What-" was saying the old lady. "Miss Granger! You are awake! Thank Merlin! Please, let me examine you. Hmm, I also think you two need some lessons about how to act with a crying baby."

Harry and Hermione flushed.

Madam Pomfrey examined Hermione and little James. Both were all right.

After Madam Pomfrey departed, Harry and Hermione talked about the Horcruxes and Voldemort. Hermione told Harry about Luna and how the girl had helped her with the pregnancy.

However the talk brought another subject; a dreadful one: Hogsmeade and consequentially, Ginny.

"I want to know what happened in Hogsmeade, Mione. Not the attack but before. Snape said Ginny confronted you. He said she called you-"

"Harry, she was, well, she was upset. She didn't mean it," Hermione said, looking away.

"Hermione-" Harry's voice was stern.

"You have to understand-"

"Hermione-"

"Okay. She- she called me a Mudblood slut and that- that…"

"And what? What else did she say?"

"Please, Harry, she was angry-"

"What did she say, Hermione?" Harry knew Hermione too well- he knew that there was s_omething_ else.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"She said that I wanted your money. That I got pregnant on purpose."

"I can't believe her! How dare she!" Harry cried in anger.

"Please, Harry. You have to understand her. I was supposed to be her friend. I betrayed her," Hermione said in a pleading voice, trying to make Harry understand. Of course Ginny's words had hurt her but she couldn't blame her totally.

"But I wasn't with her anymore!"

"I know. But I- we- also know that she still loves you. Harry, I think you need to talk to her. She deserves it. We hurt her, Harry."

* * *

_Room of Requirement _

Harry was in the room of requirement waiting for Ginny. He had sent her a note asking to meet with him.

Ginny arrived about fifty minutes later. She was wearing a white blouse and a blue skirt- a very short blue skirt. Harry wondered if she had done that on purpose.

"Hi, Harry. I-" Ginny said with a small voice but was interrupted by Harry.

"Ginny, I want you to listen to me, okay?"

"Oh. Okay."

"First, I want to say that I am sorry. Hermione and I are sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you. But things happened and we fell in love. It wasn't Hermione's fault. Or mine. It wasn't anybody's fault. We can't control love. What we had, Ginny, was great but- I know it's hard to hear but that wasn't love. I liked you. A lot. I still care about you but it isn't in the same way I feel about Hermione. She and I have a son now. It's terrifying but also wonderful."

"I won't say I am all right, Harry. Because I'm not. Hermione hurt me, not you." Ginny looked hurt and just a little bit angry as she responded. "She was supposed to be my friend. I said terrible things to her and I'm very ashamed of that. I truly want you two to be happy together. Truth be told, I think I don't feel the same about you. I was just shocked. I'll not forgive you because I think there isn't anything to forgive. We aren't together. Now, Hermione- I need time. Maybe someday. But not now. I just want to ask you one thing."

"What?"

"Could we be friends?" she said opening her arms.

"Oh! Of course, I would love to be your friend, Ginny."

And he hugged her, without noticing her vicious smile.

_Meanwhile_

_Hospital Wing_

"B-But why he doesn't want my milk?" Hermione shuttered in a small voice. "I-Is there something wrong with him, Madam Pomfrey?"

The old Healer shook her head lightly. "No, Miss Granger. There is nothing wrong with James," she said patiently.

"Then-Then it must be _me,"_ Hermione concluded with a heavy sigh. "Is this because I'm a Muggleborn? A-After all, I wasn't even supposed to have children- maybe I'm not worth it and-" Madam Pomfrey held up a hand making the young witch stop.

"You being Muggleborn has _nothing_ to do with it! Like I said before, the Muggleborn disease only occurs in the first pregnancy _and _it has nothing to do with being worthy or not! It's only a disease- a _physical _disease- nothing more. Do you think less of Mister Potter because he has to wear glasses?"

"O-Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed. "But then why is James-"

"James was born premature, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey explained kindly. "Sometimes a baby needs to _learn _how to suck. There's nothing wrong with your milk or something like that. And of course, your nervousness doesn't help either."

Hermione looked down, a little embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Now, how about I explain to you how..."

* * *

AN: What did you think? Did you believe in Ginny's words?

Oh, yes, Hermione got pregnant on her birthday (September 19th) and James was born on April 29.

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Kisses!


	22. Issues

Soul Pieces 1

**THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED AND I ADDED SOME OTHER THINGS. :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks Acoustics1220 for the beta!!

**Chapter 22: Issues**

_Two days later_

Harry was laying with Hermione in her bed in the Hospital Wing. He had his arms around her waist. The couple was watching their son sleeping, in silence.

"I still can't believe we made such a beautiful baby, Mione," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. And are you alright with this, Harry?"

"Hermione, I've already told you that he is the most precious gift I could receive. I love you and him. With all my heart. I am not saying that it won't be difficult. We are still teenagers but we love each other and-"

Harry didn't finished what he was saying because Hermione kissed him hard on the mouth.

First the kiss was calm and sweet but then became more passionate.

_Oh Merlin, how I love her! _

"Harry, Hermione- Oh!" someone said, making the couple pull away very quickly.

A very red Ronald Weasley had arrived. He really didn't know what to do.

"Hi, Ron!" greeted Hermione.

Ron gave a weak smile. Harry noticed his friend's discomfort.

"Ron, mate, I thought you were okay with me and Hermione."

"Oh, no! No, I mean, yes! I am okay with you two. It's just, well, that's the first time- you see- that's the first I've ever seen you two kissing. That's just weird."

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. That was true; no one had ever seen the two of them together. Well, no one except Mister Weasley…

"So, what do you guys think that Professor McGonagall wants to talk with us about?" asked Ron, changing the subject.

"I don't know," said Harry, "we have to wait-"

"I am here, Mister Potter," said the Headmistress that had just arrived with Tonks, Lupin, and Moody.

"Hello, Professor. Remus, Tonks, Professor Moody," the three friends greeted the 'adults'.

Alastor Moody rolled his eye (the normal one!)

Remus Lupin said, "Hi, guys!"

Tonks…squealed, "Hi! How is little James?"

"He is fine, Tonks," answered Hermione, "but I don't think you want to talk about him."

"You are right, Granger," said Moody sitting in a chair. "We need to talk about your training."

"But, training? I mean we _are _already training."

"Indeed, Mister Weasley but we think you three need more specific training," answered Moody.

_More specific training, _Harry thought to himself remembering a brief conversation he had had with Snape two days before.

_Harry was on his way to the Hospital Wing when he saw Snape. The young wizard took a deep breath and then called his former teacher, "Sir! Sir!"_

_Snape stopped and turned around facing Harry, a displeasured sneer marring his features. "What do you want Potter? As you may know I can't be wandering the Castle."_

_"I-I just want to say thank you, sir," Harry said. "Thank you for saving Hermione's life."_

_Snape glared at him but replied, "You're welcome."_

_Harry nodded, feeling a little uneasy, his hands in his pockets. "Right. Right. Thanks again, sir." _

_He was about to turn and leave when Snape called his name, like he had just remembered something._

_"Potter!"_

_"Yes, sir?"_

_"How do you expect to defeat the Dark Lord?" _

_Harry stood, a little surprised by the question._

_"After all, you will defeat him, won't you?" Snape continued, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Are you ready? You and your two little friends didn't come to Hogwarts this year so I suppose that you must have been training-" Harry opened his mouth to say something but Snape cut him off. "Or have you spent all your time fucking Miss Granger?"_

_"You have no right-" Harry cried angrily._

_"What do you know about the Dark Lord's plans? What do you know about him and his whereabouts? Have you stopped to wonder why its so quiet?" Snape shook his head in disgust. "You have to do a lot more than a few tricks and be able to cast a Patronus."_

_I won't lose control. I won't lose control, Harry thought fiercely. _

_"I'm training and I faced Voldemort more times than everyone else!"_

_Snape smirked. "Oh yes... but now you don't have your Mother's protection or Dumbledore to save you ass!"_

_"I-"_

_"Can you attack someone, Potter? Can you cast an Unforgivable? Can you prepare a poison? In few months Draco Malfoy learned how to cast an Imperious Curse and be effective on it. Can you? Can you kill, Potter?"_

_"Malfoy is a coward! He didn't kill Professor Dumbledore because he couldn't- he didn't have the nerve!" _

_"Yes, you are right- he couldn't. He couldn't kill. But you, Potter, can you kill? Can you?"_

"What do you mean, specifically?" Hermione's voice brought Harry back to reality.

It was Remus who answered, "You three are good in combat. I mean you Hermione need to-"

"Wait, wait a minute!" Harry interrupted his former Professor. "What do mean 'combat'? Hermione will not fight!"

If looks could kill…well, the Boy-Who-Lived would already be dead!

"And may I ask why, Harry James Potter?" hissed Hermione, with her arms crossed.

Harry gulped.

"Mione, sweetie. It's too dangerous. You can't risk it. And after all, we now have James. He will need you and-"

"And I'll be at home waiting for you?" asked the young witch in a low and dangerous tone.

"Well, yes."

Hermione took a long breath, as she was trying to calm herself before replying "Oh, that's good to know. But do you want to know what I think?"

"Y-Yes?"

"NEVER! I WILL NOT BE INSIDE A HOUSE LIKE A HOUSEWIFE, HARRY JAMES! I need to defend myself! We are in a war, Harry! It doesn't matter if we have a son or not!"

"She is right, Harry," said Remus. "We _are_ in a war. She _is_ a big target. And before you say anything she is a target because she is a Muggleborn, Harry!"

Harry didn't say anything, only sighed in defeat.

"Well, now let me continue," said Remus, "you three will continue your common training but also a specific training. What am I talking about? I am talking about three specific 'abilities'. Each of you will develop a specific ability."

"What ability, Remus?"

"You, Harry, will train with Moody. You will learn how to do Wandless magic and-"

"Whoa, mate!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry."

"That's okay, Ronald. So, Harry, you will learn Wandless magic and how to attack. Here, in Hogwarts, we learn how to defend but you need to know how to attack too, okay?"

"Okay, Remus."

"You, Mister Weasley, will be trained by me," said the headmistress.

Ron's eyes rounded into saucers.

"You will become an Animagus."

"Wow! That's great!"

"Why can't I or Hermione be an Animagus too?"

"First, Potter, we are dealing with a problem of time. We don't know how much time we have. So that's why you will be trained in 'abilities' that will be easier for you. You for example, you already do Wandless magic you just need to improve this. The Animagus- well- anyone can become an Animagus but is easier and faster if you are a pureblood like-"

"Like Ron, and my father and Sirius."

"And me," said McGonagall.

"What about me? What kind of training will I do? I mean I am a Muggleborn," asked Hermione.

"You will train with me, Hermione," said Tonks with a big smile. "Yes, I will teach you how to become a Metamorphmagus. As you may know, I am a natural and it's very difficult to 'become' one but I have faith in you. And it's easier if the wizard or witch is a Muggleborn or half blood."

"Well, now that we settled that, I want to talk with you about another issue."

"What is it, Professor McGonagall?" asked Harry.

"It's about Hogwarts. What do you think about returning to Hogwarts? The ministry allowed this. I don't think you know, but many students that didn't return last year will come back. I already received letters from the Patils, the Finnigans and the Abbots. I know you three are on a 'mission' but I think it's a good opportunity to finish your studies. We don't know how much time this war will last but I don't think you should put your lives on hold."

_Well, the only Horcrux we need to destroy, besides Voldemort, is Nagini and- well I miss Hogwarts! Strange that Hermione didn't say anything…._

"I think I will accept your proposal, professor," Harry said looking at Ron who nodded. Hermione didn't say anything. "But what about James?"

"You and Hermione will live in a private dorm. The same she was in before your son was born. Normally, we couldn't aloud a student with a baby but because the baby was born before term, it's okay."

They talked more about a few things, and Moody, Remus, Tonks and the Headmistress left. Hermione hadn't said a word since McGonagall had talked about Hogwarts. Harry was worried. Perhaps she didn't want to come back? But this was Hermione, the bookworm!

The young wizard was about to ask her when Ron interrupted, "Harry, mate, can I talk to you? In private?"

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Yep, let's go outside the room."

"What is it, Ron?"

"Harry, you may be wondering why Hermione doesn't sound so excited about returning to Hogwarts, right?"

"Yes, in fact I was about to ask her- you know, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry. Do you remember when I told you about her parents?"

Harry nodded.

"That's it, Harry. She doesn't have money. She doesn't have money to buy new robes and new books. Luna told me that Mione spent almost all her money buying clothes and toys for James…"

"Oh. Why didn't I think about that?"

Ron only smiled.

* * *

Time passed without surprises. Harry had talked with Hermione about buying her books and robes. First, she had declined, saying that she didn't want his money but Harry assured her that it would be a loan and she would pay him back when she found a job. She accepted. 

The trio was talking when Luna burst into the Hospital Wing with The Prophet in her hands.

"What's up, Luna?" asked Harry.

She didn't say anything, only gave him the newspaper.

_HARRY POTTER IS A FATHER!_

_The Boy who lived, the 'chosen one', isn't a boy anymore! The handsome teenager is now a father! Yes, Harry James Potter is the father of a little boy called James Ronald Potter. The mother is the Muggleborn witch and his 'best friend' Hermione Granger._

_Potter and Granger have denied they were romantically involved many times but this child is the proof that they're indeed lovers!_

_Last year, Harry Potter was dating the Pure Blood witch Ginny Weasley but it seems that the poor girl didn't know that her best friend was betraying her!_

_Some sources said that Granger became pregnant on purpose._

"_She only wants his money. You know how the boys are! They can't deny sex!"_

"_She is a real slut! First she tried Viktor Krum and now poor Harry! But Potter isn't totally stupid, the poor boy! You see he didn't marry her…"_

"That's rubbish!" cried a very angry Harry. "I want to know how they found out about James! How could they say these things about Hermione?"

Hermione began to cry very hard.

"Shhh….sweetie," said Luna, hugging her friend, "don't listen to them."

Harry looked at Hermione and he felt his heart break in his chest.

"Everyone will think I did this on purpose…they-they think I-I only want H-Harry's money," sobbed Hermione.

"I don't care what the others think, Luv," said Harry. "I only care about you and our son."

Hermione was about to say something when McGonagall and Lupin entered the room.

"I think you already read the news, right?" asked Lupin.

Harry nodded.

"I don't how this 'escaped' but now it's too late. The school is madness today. Somehow, the students know you are here. So, I suggest that you return to your _home_ until the things calm down. When you return for the next term, the gossip won't be so…strong."

"Yes, Headmistress," said Harry, "but what about Hermione? She's still weak and James is taking those potions…"

"She and James can visit Madam Pomfrey once a week, at night."

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

Hermione Granger was surprised when she entered her bedroom.

Well, it wasn't _her _bedroom anymore. It was a baby room. With a cradle, toys, a big arm chair and others things…

"Harry, what's this?" she asked Harry, who stood beside her.

"That's our son's bedroom. Do you like it? Tonks, Remus, and Ron helped me."

"It's beautiful, Harry but where will _I_ sleep?"

Harry took Hermione by her hand and led her to _his _bedroom.

There was, instead of his old single four-poster bed, a king size bed.

"Harry…"

"Here, is where you will sleep. Here is _our _bedroom."

"But, Harry, what-"

"What will people think? Merlin, Hermione! We have a son together! A son! I think everyone knows that we shag!"

Hermione looked down, shyly.

"And I am very proud of this!" Harry said kissing her with all the love he had.

* * *

_Somewhere..._

"The Mudblood, Potter and the child left the Castle, my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange reported.

"And we know where they are?"

"No, my Lord."

"You! I am _very _disappointed in all of you! How difficult is it to kill a baby!"

"Our apologies, my Lord, but after Dumbledore's death, it is almost impossible to enter the Castle."

"I need that child dead!"

"I think a have an idea, my Lord."

"Oh! Wormtail has a idea! Please, tell me!"

"Well, our source said that the Mudblood visits Hogwarts once a week, so…"

"I already said that it's almost impossible-"

"I know, Bella! I am not talking about a wizard!"

"So, what are you talking about?"

"Nagini, my Lord. Nagini."

"I have to concur is a good idea but how do you think my beautiful pet could enter the Castle? You are a stupid rat, Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed.

But to everyone's surprise, Peter Pettigrew smiled.

"Well, I _know_ how Nagini can enter the Castle."

"How?" asked Bellatrix, incredulous.

Pettigrew's smile grew bigger.

"I am a Marauder, after all."

* * *

AN: Okay, now I just want to say something...I know that perhaps some of you may be thinking that Harry is too ordinary...too common. If you are talking about his Magical Powers- his destiny-No, he isn't less powerful in this fic. He IS an unique person who grow up faster than the others. However, I don't think that the fact he can fight Death Eaters or being a very Powerful Wizard makes him a good boyfriend. In this aspect, yes, he is an ordinary teenager boy. He makes mistakes and does silly things. He is a human being.

In the first part of this fic, I focused more on the non-relationship...the war, and the trainings were on the second plan. Now things will change. He is a very powerful wizard but I really don't believe that he will just wake up one morning and start doing amazing things. He has the power but he also needs training.

Oh and about Hermione...maybe she forgave him too quickly, huh? Well...it what _looks like_, right? And remember, you may forgive but don't forget.

Oh!I know that Hogwarts has a scholarship program but Hermione is of age and she had abandoned the school...

* * *

AN 2: I hope you like it! Thanks everyone who reviewed! 

Please Review

Kisses and Good Carnival for everyone!


	23. About Rats and Snakes

**Soul Pieces**

**Chapter 23: About rats and snakes **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED- SOME THINGS WERE ADDED AND/OR CHANGED AND IT IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT ._**

_Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta!_

_Grimmauld Place _

_Harry and Hermione's bedroom_

Hermione stood in front of the full-body mirror, looking depreciatively at her reflection. She never was too concerned about the way she looked- she always was the brainy kind of girl. She had that resignation in her mind that she would never be a beautiful girl- or even pretty. No, she didn't think she was ugly. She was just common.

That never really bothered her. It was like some of those incontestable truths that you just had to accept. Even the faded scar over her left breast, a reminder of Dolohov's curse, didn't made her completely upset (of course she didn't like it- but, oh well, she could live with that.).

However, now, looking at herself she felt ashamed- ugly- like she never had felt before. And that wasn't only because of the new brandy scar she had- from the cesarean. In fact, she didn't know exactly why she was feeling this way. Maybe it was the extra pounds on her hips or the bigger breasts- she didn't know.

She wondered if it was the nightgown she was wearing- maybe it was too thin- too revealing. But no, she knew it wasn't that. In the last days she was feeling not very pretty no matter what she was wearing.

Hermione sighed deeply, closing her eyes painfully as the –now common- headache started. The pain was like a thin blade entering her skull and day by day it seemed to occur more often and stronger.

The young witch had tried to take some potions and even a Muggle painkiller but nothing seemed to help. And along with the headache came the irritation, annoyance, anger. Everything bothered her – and would make her 'lose it'.

No, it wasn't the truth. She knew that not everything irritated her. In fact, she had a hurtful knowledge that one thing irritated her the most: James.

She loved her son with all her soul but sometimes he made her feel so angry, so irrationally frustrated! He was always crying- always needing attention! Even to eat he was having problems! Madam Pomfrey had said that her milk was fine but then why did he seem to dislike it so much? Why everytime she would get him to feed, it was like she had to force him?

I hate-

Hermione's eyes widened and she brought a trembling hand to her mouth, a wave of guilt and shame overcame her.

"Oh god, how could I even think..." she whispered to herself, slightly aware that someone had entered the room.

"Hermione? Something wrong? " Harry asked, smiling sweetly at her.

Hermione turned around and looked at him in surprised, recomposing herself.

"Harry! You scared me!"

"Sorry, love," he apologized, "but you didn't answer me."

She did her best to not look away. "Oh nothing, I was only thinking about some books I had to read," she lied.

Harry didn't believe it but didn't push the matter. Instead, he commented, "James is sleeping in his room?"

Unable to control herself, Hermione groaned. "No, Harry, he is in the dog house! Of course he is in his room!"

The young wizard went near her and took her hands into his. "Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked concerned. She looked pale and her eyes didn't have their usual brightness- they looked shadowed and darker.

"I'm fine," she said firmly, pulling her hands out of Harry's and walking away.

Harry sighed and absently scratched his scar. He could see that something was troubling her but he knew he couldn't force her to say anything or things could go worse and, frankly, he was too tired to argue. He walked to her and embraced her from behind.

"That's okay, luv," he whispered against her hair. "God, you smell so good..."

The sound of his voice made Hermione feel a shiver cross her spine and close her eyes, enjoying the sensation. His body against hers had the power to make her forget about anything else.

He never said sorry, a hateful voice hissed.

Her eyes snapped open.

"You look so sexy in this nightgown…" Harry moaned huskily, his hands traveled over the thin fabric.

He only wants you for the sex

"Harry, please…you know I can't." She restrained herself and turned around, gazing at him. "I am still in convalescence. I can't have sex now."

Harry backed off and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Merlin, Hermione! I know you are in convalescence! Do you think the only thing I want is to fuck you?! I want to hold you, kiss you! It seems that you are always holding back! I can't even watch you feed James!"

"It's-it's…that I don't want you to see my breasts…" she answered with trembling lips.

"Hermione! I already saw your breasts! I already kissed your breasts!" Harry was yelling now.

This is so frustrating! He could feel the anger boiling inside him. Why? Why did she make him so frustrated?

"But that was before! Now is different! I thought…I thought….you would understand…"

He doesn't understand you, the voice hissed again.

"Why is it different now? So, I can't have sex with you anymore? Is that what you are saying?" he shouted at her but somehow those words didn't seem to be his. It was like he simply couldn't control his anger.

"Oh! So that's it?! I am only a sex machine, Harry? Am I only good for sex?!" she cried, hot tears falling from her eyes. "You know what, Harry? Get out!"

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"W-What?"

"You heard me! Tonight I will sleep alone! Get out of this room!"

"Oh, yeah? Great! I think you're right! I have no doubt that I prefer to sleep in an old couch than with a frigid woman like you!"

And with that Harry left the bedroom, leaving a heartbroken Hermione behind.

* * *

James' bedroom

Harry was sitting in the armchair watching his son sleeping. How had life become so complicated? He thought that things would be okay between him and Hermione but day after day they became more distant. And worse, sometimes she made him feel so angry, so frustrated that he almost wanted to hit her.

Merlin, what the hell was happening?

Why did he sometimes want to hold her, kiss her and then in another moment feel hateful, and vicious, making him feel repulsed by her?

The young wizard was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Harry? It's me, Remus. May I come in?"

"Sure, Remus." Harry replied.

Remus Lupin entered the room but didn't say anything.

"I bet you heard the fight," Harry said without taking his eyes off James.

"Yes. I am sorry Harry."

Harry put his hands on his face and shook his head.

"Harry, I know this is difficult for you…"

"No, Remus," Harry said, looking at his former Professor. "You don't possibly know! I can't understand her, Remus! One minute everything is alright and then? Tears! I don't understand! Okay, I know we can't …you know…sex…" he said in an almost inaudible voice.

Remus nodded.

"Madame Pomfrey talked with me about this," Harry blushed deep red with the memory. "I am not that desperate! What I only want is to hold her! Kiss her! God, Remus you must have seen her when I saw her feeding James! She practically cursed me! Oh, come on!"

"Harry, you must understand her. It's a very difficult phase for her-" Remus tried to explain gently.

"It's difficult for me too! I'm seventeen and I'm a father!"

"Yes, yes, but I am not talking about this, Harry. I am talking about her body. Her perception of her body changed. She changed. She probably thinks that you will scorn her body. That you find that she is ugly-"

"Merlin! Of course I would never think that! To tell you the truth I think she is more beautiful than ever!" Harry said with a dreamily face.

"I think you have to say that to her, Harry. She needs to hear this."

"I already heard, Remus," said Hermione, who was standing at the door, with red eyes.

Harry stood up very quickly and ran to her, talking her in his arms.

"I am so sorry, love. So sorry!" he whispered into her hair.

She looked into his eyes and smiled, "I am sorry too, Harry!" How could she be angry at him if she felt so protected, so loved in his arms?

And they kissed with love and passion, without noticing a smiling Remus Lupin leaving the bedroom.

For now, everything was going be all right.

_

* * *

__The next day_

_Hogsmeade, in a dark alley_

"Are you sure of this?" the short bald man asked.

"Yess," the person hissed irritated. "She and the child have an appointment with Madam Pomfrey on Wednesday …9:00pm."

"Right..."

_"_May I go now? People will start to wonder..."

"Yeah...yeah...go!"

That same day, at night

Riddle's Manor

"My Lord, the Mudblood and Potter's child will go to Hogwarts this Wednesday. 9:00 pm."

"Very good, Wormtail. Very good. Now, we have to keep the Order away from her…"

_

* * *

__Wednesday_

_At night_

_Grimmauld Place_

"Are you okay, right? Do you have everything? Are you sure it's safe for James to travel by Portkey?" Harry asked for the hundredth time.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry!" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"Sorry," he murmured sheepishly.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay. After all, what could possibly goes wrong?" Hermione replied with a smile, touching his cheek. She had had a strange dream the night before. Something about rats and snakes- she couldn't remember very well. Thinking it was nothing to worry about, she didn't comment about it to anyone.

It was only a dream.

_

* * *

_

_Riddle's Manor_

At Riddle Manor, a tall, spindly figure strode through the room commanding attention, "Now, my servants: You will attack the Weasley home tonight. It is critical that the entire Order is kept there. Do not fail me. Go now!"

As he heard the pops of Disapparition, Voldemort turned to his familiar as a serpentine grin pulled at his tight face, "Tonight, my dear Nagini, you will have a wonderful dinner."

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_"_It's almost time, Harry, Hermione," said Remus, giving Hermione the Portkey.

Harry was about to say something when Tonks rushed in the room. Her face was deadly serious.

"What happened, Nymph?" asked Remus.

"Ottery St. Catchpole is under attack!" she cried.

"What?!" Harry, Hermione and Ron cried at the same time.

"We must go, Remus. There are more than sixty death eaters there! The Dark Mark was cast…"

"I'm going go!" cried Ron, his face pale.

"Ron-"

"No, Remus! The Burrow is there! It's my house! My family!"

"The Burrow has strong wards, Ronald," Remus tried to rationalize.

_"_Only the house, Remus!" Ron cried at his former Professor. "You know that! You won't make me stay!"

Harry wanted to go too; he knew he had to help the Weasleys. Not to mention the other families who also lived in Catchpole, like Luna's father. He had stayed hidden for too long. He looked at Ron and then at Hermione who nodded.

"Go, Harry. I'll be alright. James and I will be alright. The Weasleys need you."

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_The Burrow's land _

_"_What are you lot doing?" a man asked. "This building is abandoned and in ruins...you can't-"

"Shut up, Muggle!" the Death Eater replied with disgust. "Avada Kedavra!"

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Why not, Bella?"

Bellatrix Lestrange grinned evilly. "I wanted to have a little fun with him before!" She laughed. "Tst,tst, tst, It always amazes me how we can perfect the Cruciatus using Muggles."

* * *

_Somewhere near the coast…_

A hooked figure Apparated in front an old house. Without knocking on the door, the person entered.

In the living room, the person saw a blond woman sitting in an armchair, reading a book.

"Narcissa," the person said.

Narcissa Malfoy jumped in surprise.

"Oh! It's you! What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Severus. Where is he?" was the rushed reply.

Before Narcissa could answer, Severus Snape appeared n the room.

"I am here. What do you want?" Snape demanded.

Knowing that they would ask her to leave, Narcissa excused herself and left the room.

"So, what do you want? You know it's not safe-"

"I know, Severus! But this is important!" The voice was impatient.

"Out with it!"

"Ottery St. Catchpole is under attack!"

"So?" Snape inquired with disdain.

"You know what is there!"

"Yeah...the Weasley house," he replied with apparent disgust. "The Burrow, as they call it."

"It's an ambush, Severus! A distraction! The Dark Lord wants the Order- and Potter- away from Hogwarts…"

"I don't understand."

"The Granger girl has an appointment today with the Hogwarts nurse. She and Potter's child. The Dark Lord sent Nagini…you know Pettigrew…"

"Yes, Pettigrew knows every Hogwarts' secret passage!" Snape folded his hands. It was sooner than he had predicted. The Dark Lord was impatient. He looked at the figure in front of him and then shouted, "Now, go!"

The Death Eater nodded and left.

Minutes later, Severus Snape also left the house.

_

* * *

_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_The Burrow's land _

"Damnit, they had to attack just a day after a full moon!" Remus Lupin muttered to himself. He was against a tree, recovering from a fight with a Death Eater and preparing to fight again when he heard a small pop. He turned sharply at his left, his wand ready.

"Snape!" Remus hissed.

"I don't have time for small talk, Lupin! You need to back off!"

"What?!" Remus whispered fiercely. "If you haven't noticed, Severus, we are under attack!"

"It's a distraction, Lupin! The Dark Lord wants the entire Order here!"

"I…I…don't understand." Remus looked doubtful.

"He sent Nagini." Snape's eyes boring into Remus'. "He sent Nagini to Hogwarts."

Before any kind of reaction, Remus' eyes left Snape's face and stared at two young men behind the former Potion's Professor.

"Oh, god! Hermione!" Harry Potter cried.

* * *

_Hogwarts_

_Hospital Wing _

Hermione Granger was holding her son tightly, her whole body trembling.

She watched in horror as a giant snake started to lean…

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this chapter… Will Hermione die? Or James? Who is the mysterious death eater? 

About last chapter,

The training… I know that Ron isn't very good on Trasfiguration…first, I thought about Pettigrew. He wasn't a brilliant student and he is an Animagus. Second, I put Ron to learn how to be Animagus on propose. I think he has to learn how to do things without Hermione's help. Maybe he will learn some interesting lessons…(and I am not talking about magic." And, I don't know if he will succeed in this task…

About Hermione's training, I know that's impossible for her to be a metamorfus, but I will explain more about her training later…well, if she will be still alive…

Kisses!


	24. Snake in the Glass

**SOUL PIECES**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED- SOME THINGS WERE ADDED AND/OR CHANGED.**

Thanks to Acoustics1220 for the beta!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 24: Snake in the Glass**

If there was something that Hermione Granger hated, it was the feeling of helplessness.

The room had never looked, or felt- so claustrophobic, so strangely dark. Hermione could feel the cold sweat leaking from her temples, the shiver through her body. With trembling hands, she pressed her baby son against her chest, in a desperate attempt to protect him.

From the corner where she was, Hermione's eyes scanned the expansive room, looking- and silently prayed- for something-someway to salvation.

Seeing her wand on the nightstand near her bed, the young witch cursed under her breath. _How could she be so heedless?_

Everything had happened so fast. One minute, Madame Pomfrey said she needed to get something (Hermione didn't remember exactly what) and the next minute, Hermione saw the snake. Her first reaction was to take James from the crib.

Her first instinct, being a new mother was to protect her baby, alternately making her forget her wand.

She closed her eyes, wincing at the imminent defeat. She didn't seem to have the strength, the will to fight- even if it was possible. She felt weak and helpless.

Perhaps she should cry- or scream. However, she simply couldn't.

_You are better dead, girl,_ the familiar voice hissed in her head. _No one will really miss you._

It was then when the impossible happened; maybe it was destiny- or whatever you want to call it but despite all possibilities of a happy ending, the Infirmary's door was pushed open by someone Hermione never expected.

"Hermio-OH MY MERLIN!" Ginny Weasley cried at the sight in front of her.

Her heart beating very fast, Hermione never thought she would be so happy about seeing Ginny.

"Gi-Ginny," Hermione managed to say, "I-I don't have my wand. P-Please, h-help me."

At first, Ginny didn't say anything, she only looked back and forth, from Hermione to the snake. Shaking her head, she finally raised her wand and cried at Nagini, "_Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" _"

However, to both Ginny's and Hermione's shock and horror, nothing happened. Nagini didn't even flinch.

Biting her lip nervously and realizing that Nagini was getting closer and closer to Hermione and James, something grabbed Ginny's attention: a glass of water on the table.

Ginny smiled to herself and wondered out aloud, _"why not?" _

Knowing that they had nothing to lose, Ginny lifted up her wand once more and cried, but this time, she said something _a little _different, "_Vera Verto!"_

Hermione looked at Ginny as the redhead girl had two heads but then…

It had worked! Ginny had transformed Nagini into a…glass of water!

Seeing that the danger was gone, Ginny ran towards Hermione and James.

"Oh! Hermione! Are you alright? And the baby?" she asked hurriedly.

"Ginny! Oh, thank you! Thank you! I will be always in debited to you!" Hermione said hugging the other girl.

"Oh, Hermione, it was nothing! I am sure you would do the same for me!" Ginny replied with an easy smile. "Well, now, what should we do with…er…._that,"_ she questioned Hermione, looking at the glass of water on the floor.

In silence, Hermione put James back on the crib and then walked towards the glass of water. Carefully, she took it and she sensed an outlandish and peculiar feeling of..._attraction_.

She ogled the object silently feeling an outstanding enthrallment, the corner of her mouth tinkling in an attempted to a smile, as her eyes shined but at same time darkened, if words could describe the action.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. Hermione's head snapped to her and she blinked a couple of times, like she was awakening from a dream. She gazed at the redhead girl and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was lost for a second there," she said and her eyes returned to the glass of water, the awkward attraction gone.

She knew it was a Horcrux. The last one. Her mind began to work very fast, trying to figure out the pattern behind that- the odd reason that made a simple spell work against it and how she would destroy it.

_A glass of water._ _Curious, indeed.__ But what does that mean? Nagini was Riddle's best friend. The only being that the Dark Lord trusted…_

_Trust…truth…_

_The truth needs to be transparent… crystal..._

_Crystal…crystal like…_

_Crystal like a glass of water..._

_I need…_

_I need to break the trust._

At that moment, Hermione knew what she had to do: she threw the glass of water against the wall.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled in surprise.

The glass of water hit the wall and shattered in small pieces all over the floor- and within seconds, these pieces began to change-transform- their forms from water and glass to snakeskin and...blood.

"Argh, gross!" cried Ginny in disgust.

Hermione didn't say anything but she agreed. The scene in front of them was _really _gross.

The two girls stayed there, in a tense silence. Now that the danger was gone they realized that they couldn't find the words to speak to each other, now that the danger was gone – the awkwardness settled in immediately. Neither of them appeared to have the will or vigor to do it; at least, not at the moment.

The stillness was broken when the Infirmary's door was abruptly opened and Ron, Lupin, and Harry walked in.

Hermione looked up at the entrance and saw that Harry had a hint of despair in his eyes, a look that changed into one of relief. Not caring if he may well look sappy or even ridiculous, Harry ran towards her and took her into her arms, kissing her with a rough, desperate urgency.

"Oh, sweetie! You're here and OKAY! Oh, I was so afraid…Oh! And James?" he nattered worriedly, as his mouth left her mouth and he placed sweet kisses across her jaw line and neck.

"He is in the crib, Harry…but, how-"

"Snape," he answered simply, stopping his ministrations but still holding her, his green eyes shining. "He appeared near the Burrow saying that the attack was only a distraction that-that Voldemort only wanted you alone and-" Unable to continue, the dark haired wizard, tightened his hold on her.

"I'm fine now, Harry."

_'Yes, you're fine now but what about the next time?'_ he thought to himself.

Harry was about to say something when he was interrupted by Ron's voice. "Eww! That's disgusting! What the hell is _this?_"

Someone had _finally_ noticed Nagini's _remains_.

Harry let go of Hermione and turned his attention to the young Weasley.

"Ron, what are you- ewwww!"

Hermione shook her head and despite the seriousness of the moment she smiled.

"_This, Ronald, _is Nagini," she spoke in a lecturing tone.

Harry, Ron, and Lupin focused back on her.

She took a deep breath and told then what had happened.

When Hermione had finally finished her tale, Harry walked towards Ginny, who had remained in silent since the three men had entered the room, and hugged her.

"I will never be able to repay you, Ginny. Never. I will always indebted to you. You saved the most important people in my life. Thank you."

Ginny only smiled and hugged him back.

Hermione witnessed the exchange and couldn't help the feeling of jealousy forming in her gut She knew it was wrong. Very wrong indeed. After all, Ginny _had _saved her life but seeing Harry hugging the red head girl made Hermione feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

_A week later…_

_Grimmauld Place_

Hermione was sitting in her and Harry's bed, her back against the head of the bed, thinking about what had happened one week ago, an unread letter in her hands.

She didn't know exactly why but she was felling uneasy. After the initial shock of Nagini's death, she, Harry, and Ron were very happy with the fact that the last Horcrux had been destroyed. They knew that it was a giant improvement in the war issues and concerns. However, at the same time this also meant that Harry had nothing more between him and Voldemort- the final battle would be coming soon. And even if they didn't talk about that, Ron, Hermione and Harry were scared.

Hermione secretly wondered if Harry was ready for the final straw- and her heart seemed to bleed when her _brain _answered to that. Simply thinking that Harry might die was what made Hermione cry. She always reminded herself that she- and everyone else- needed to have faith and hope in Harry. She felt low and ashamed as she doubted his force.

And a little-but persistent- part of her mind speculated why she had those thoughts- why suddenly she couldn't have total faith in him.

However, it wasn't the only thing that was unsettling Hermione's sleep. There was also another matter, something more _private_.

_Ginny._

Evidently she was happy for being alive and everything else. However, that didn't mean that everything would be easy or simple.

Maybe it was a matter of pride. Or shame. Hermione didn't know. She was angry with herself for not being strong enough to fight Nagini back. She was angry because her body wasn't the same before James' birth. Okay, Madame Pomfrey said that she would have her "strength" back in a few weeks but…

What would happen in a few weeks? For sure she didn't want to be the damsel in distress waiting for the arrival of her prince charming. Or worse, she didn't want to be the lady in peril that was safe by her prince's _ex._

_Her prince's ex._

Hermione could close her eyes and still be able to see- over and over- the hug between Harry and Ginny. Perhaps her brain knew it was nothing, however, deep inside her heart she was fearful.

What if Harry decided that she wasn't good for him? What if he wanted a more athletic girl- someone more capable in a battle? What if-!

Before she had left Grimmauld Place she and Harry's "relationship" was based only on sex. They weren't really a couple- at least not in the ordinary implication of the word. They simply enjoyed themselves and any problem- any concern was resolved by sex or at least a rough snog session.

But now…

She wasn't sure. They slept in the same bed. Everyone saw them as _real _couple. They had a son! But what were they? They rarely kissed each other, unless in a very special situation, like Nagini's death and sex…well, lets just say that Harry and Hermione's sex life didn't exist anymore.

The brown haired girl knew it was her fault. After all, it had been her that had said she wasn't 'ready' to have sex. In the beginning he had tried to win her but now, he seemed not to care anymore. They were like an old married couple. Except the fact that they weren't even married. Or engaged. Or anything.

"What are we?" she asked herself, shaking her head, her eyes looked down at the envelope in her hands. Sighing deeply, she finally opened it.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_I have started this letter so many times that I wouldn't be able to affirm _without doubt how much parchment has been thrown away.

Everytime I would start to write, nothing seemed to be good- to have sense. I've been doing a lot of thinking.

I won't deny that I still feel hurt-sorrow- for everything that happened but, I can honestly say that I'm healing.

_Last week's events made me realize how __unpredictable life can be and that there are much more important things in life._

_That's why I'm writing this letter. Tomorrow, we'll have a Hogsmeade day. I'm asking you to meet me at Hog's Head (I imagine that it will be better than The Three Broomsticks) so we can talk. _

_I'll be waiting for you at 1:00 pm. _

_Ginny" _

Hermione had read that letter almost four times. She really didn't know what to think. She knew she had to talk to Ginny but… it was so hard! What did Ginny want to say?

She felt a little uneasy. Harry had told her about the conversation that he and Ginny had had. He had told her about 'Ginny's forgiveness'. He was so happy about that. Hermione was happy too…well, to tell the truth she thought that the 'forgiveness' was a little too fast…too soon.

Hermione finally closed the letter and sighed, putting it on the bedside and then closed her eyes.

The young witch didn't know how long she stayed like that- not sleeping but not quite awake, eyes still closed, until she heard a little giggle accompanied by a very familiar voice.

"Um, little guy, do you think mummy is awake?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Your mummy looks very pretty when she's sleeping don't you think?"

She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Harry, who was with James in his arms, holding him very carefully.

"My boys," she whispered with a wide smile.

"Did we wake you?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I was only thinking." She opened her arms to them. "Please, Harry, let me hold my little boy."

Grinning like a fool, Harry went to the bed and gave James to her, and then sat at her side.

"He's so beautiful," she said with pride, playing with his little fingers. How could she be angry at this amazing being?

"Yes, he is," Harry agreed. His eyes then noticed the letter on her bedside. "Did you receive a letter?"

Without taking her eyes from James, Hermione replied, "Yeah, it's from Ginny. She wants to meet me tomorrow- at the Hog's Head."

Harry scratched the back of his head, absently. "Are you going to meet her?"

Hermione looked at him. "Yes, I have to. Ginny and I need to settle things. We _need_ to talk."

Harry shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"It won't be a problem, Harry. It's safe." God, she knew him too well! "The bartender is Dumbledore's brother! An Order member- or ex-Order member but still!"

Harry bit his lip. "I know...it's just-"

"Harry, it will be a Hogsmeade day. We know that there will be loads of Aurors and Order members. McGonagall would never let down the security."

"Okay." He sighed in resignation. "But at least let me talk to Remus or maybe I-"

"No!" she interrupted him before he could continue. "You won't go, neither if you are wearing your Cloak! Remus, okay but you, no. Sorry."

He stared flabbergasted at her. "How-"

"I know you too well, Harry Potter!" He grinned. "We'll be talking mainly about _you_, Harry. You can't be there," Hermione said in a tone that said that the issue was over.

"Okay, okay," he established. "But there's something else that I want to talk with you about, Hermione." His voice had changed from concerned to serious.

"What? What is it?"

After taking a deep breath, Harry spoke, "I know, Hermione that we already talked about this. I know that you said you will- you want to fight-"

"Harry-" Hermione began to protest but Harry held up a hand, making her stop.

"Please, let me finish," he said and she nodded. "I agree that you need to trained- to learn anything possible about duels, battles and whatever. I know you need to be able to defend yourself however, Mione, I want to ask something- not for me, or Ron, or anyone else but for this little guy in your arms."

"W-What is it, Harry?"

"When the _day_ arrives, and the Final Battle will be inevitable- please, don't go to the front line. I'm begging you, Hermione." His green eyes bored into hers, his voice trembling slightly. "Of course I have faith that I can win but we don't know the future. I don't want my son to have the same fate I had. If destiny decides that I should not survive- the only thing I can hold on to is that, at least my son, has a mother."

Blinking her tears away, a lump in her throat, Hermione was only able to nod weakly.

* * *

_The next day_

_Hogsmeade_

_Hog's Head _

_02:05 pm._

"So," said Hermione after sitting at the table.

"So," replied Ginny.

"What would you like?" asked the bartender.

"I want a pumpkin juice," answered Hermione.

"A Butterbeer for me," said Ginny.

The two girls waited for their orders in silence.

"Oh, come on! We are friends, Hermione!" said Ginny, drinking her Butterbeer.

Hermione only smiled.

"Okay, so let me go first. Well, first, I want to apologize for what I said to you that day. It was uncalled for. I am really sorry. It's…it's…. that I was so angry…so…"

"I understand, Ginny. It's me who should be saying I am sorry. It was me who betrayed you. But, I swear, Ginny, I didn't do this on propose. I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't mean to fall in love with Harry," Ginny said with a smile. "I know. Now, I know. I won't say that hurt, Hermione…. however, I think that we can't throw out so many years of a friendship because of a boy. Even if this boy is Harry Potter. Of course, it will be a little difficult for me in the beginning but," she took a deep breath; I want to be your friend again. Would you like to be my friend, Hermione?"

With a small voice, Hermione replied, "Yes, Ginny, it would be an honor."

Hermione and Ginny chatted for hours. They talked about many things. They talked about the war, Hogwarts and the fact that next year they would be attending classes together. Hermione was ashamed to think that she thought that Ginny had bad intentions.

* * *

_The next day_

_James' bedroom_

"Are you sure you want to do this here? I mean, we could go to the library," said Hermione for the tenth time.

"Yes, Hermione," replied Tonks. "Today is our first training day and to tell you the truth, it will only be talking."

"I know, but-"

"Hermione, in a few months you will return to Hogwarts. You won't have much free time to be with James. And he is such a sweet kid. If we were using spells or anything like that I would agree with you but now- let's stay here."

"Er, okay," Hermione responded but deep inside she thought that James was, er, a _distraction._

"So, Hermione, let's begin!" said Tonks very excited. "As you may have already read, it's really impossible for you to be a Metamorphous. I mean, a Metamorphmagus like me."

"Yes, that made me wonder-"

"So," continued Tonks not paying attention to Hermione's interruption, "you can't be a Metamorphmagus. However-"

"What?"

"_However,_ you can be trained with disguise. Let me explain, as you know the real Metamorphmagus are really rare. You see, it's kind of a genetic thing. Take my mother's family, for example, the Blacks. The Blacks have the Metamorphmagus gene however not all family members area Metamorphmagus. There's basically one in each generation. You see, in my generation, it's only me."

_"_Wow, I didn't know about that! But thank Merlin, can you imagined if it had been Draco?"

"Yep, kind of disturbing, huh? Well, continuing- metamorphus it's a genetic thing. A _thing _that you don't have. But, as said before you can learn how to disguise. I am not talking about wearing a wig and sunglasses! No, I am talking about a _real _disguise. You know, with potions, spells and everything. We learn how to do this in Auror training. Well, of course I didn't need to."

"Tonks, how _exactly _is this?"

"Well, Hermione, to make things easiest to understand. Learning how to disguise is almost the same as learning how to be an Animagus. Just, er, a _little_ more complicated."

"Complicated?"

"You see, er, almost no one succeeds in this task. It's really complicated! But the few ones that managed to make it were Muggleborns or Half- Bloods."

"I see."

"Back to disguise! Like I already said the disguise training is very similar to the Animagus one. You will have to drink some potions and perform some spells. But before, you will need to find your _form."_

"Form?"

"The difference between a disguised person and _me_ is that I can change my appearance in any way _I _want. I can be several different persons. A disguised person can't. You can't choose your appearance. You will have only one appearance (besides your real one, of course) and even if you hate it you can't change."

Hermione was about to say something when James started to cry. God damnit, she really loved her son but sometimes he was really…annoying.

Without thinking, Hermione raised her wand, pointed it at James and said in an impatient tone, _"Quietus!"_

"Hermione!" Tonks looked at her in shock. Never in a million years she would imagine that Hermione would do something like that. Was _that_ why she almost never heard James cry? Merlin! The young Auror knew that Hermione wasn't herself since James birth but that was-was- she even didn't know what to think!

"What?"

"W-What did you just do?"

"Do what?"

"The Silence spell, Hermione! You cast a Silence spell on your son! For the love of Merlin, please tell me that was the first time!" Tonks cried exasperated, her voice meddling between sorrow and disappointment.

Hermione didn't respond but her silence was telling Tonks the awful true_, no_.This was not the first time she silencio'd her child.

Tonks went to James and picked him up. She muttered the counter-spell and of course he began to cry again.

"See! Now, he won't stop!" cried an exasperate Hermione, the familiar wave of anger boiling inside her. She took three deep breaths, in an effort to not explode.

Tonks began to rock James in her arms. After a few moments he fell back to sleep.

"Hermione, I think we need to talk," said Tonks putting James back in his crib.

Hermione only nodded, not trusting herself to say anything. She wasn't that kind of person that loses control easily- she never was. She just needed to calm down. _Calm down. Deep breaths._

"Hermione, I won't pretend that I know how difficult it is to raise a child because I don't. But I know you can't simply cast a silencing charm on your baby when he starts to cry. It's so wrong, Hermione; so wrong that I don't even have any words to describe how awful that is!"

Tonks' stern tone of voice echoed in Hermione's head transforming the previous anger to shame. Unable to look at the Auror in the eyes, Hermione cast her eyes down but Tonks could see the tears falling.

"Hermione, I don't know what happened but the thing is, you changed after the snake episode. I can see that you're sadder, quieter. You barely talk with the others or me. When you are with James it's like he's an obligation. Please, Hermione, what's going on?"

"I- I- I don't know, Tonks. I really don't know what's going with me," she said sobbing. "I love my son. Please don't doubt! It's just- you see, that day in Hogwarts I simply forgot to grab my wand, I just-"

"You just thought about James. It _is_ normal, Hermione. He is your son. You will always _take _him first."

"I know, but then when I realized that I couldn't do anything-"

"Ginny saved you. It's Ginny, isn't it? The whole problem is Ginny. You are afraid that Harry will leave you and start dating Ginny again, right?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lower lip.

"Hermione, Harry loves you. He loves you and your son. If he wanted to be with her, no one, neither a son would have stopped him."

"I know, Tonks, but he is so distant these days…he doesn't touch me or kiss me…"

"But Hermione if I am not wrong it was you that told him that you weren't prepared to have sex again." _Merlin, did everyone in the house hear about that?!_

"I know! But why did he stop trying? If he loves me so much why didn't he propose to me?" Hermione blurted, her voice somehow sounding like a dare.

Tonks didn't know what to say, she smiled sadly and just hugged the young witch.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Hogwarts _

_Headmistress' office_

"Well, Mister Weasley, here we are," Professor McGonagall was saying, "your very first day in Animagus Training."

"Yes, ma'am," Ron managed to say. He was a _little _nervous.

McGonagall looked at him and continued.

"Today we will only talk, okay?" She didn't wait for a reply and continued, "To be an Animagus isn't an easy task, Mister Weasley. I am sure you know that."

Ron only nodded.

"To be an Animagus you will need to work with some spells and potions. Mistakes won't be permitted. One simple mistake could be disastrous. Not every wizard can be an Animagus, Weasley. Be sure of that."

Ron began to wonder if _he _could be an Animagus.

"I know you may be wondering if you can do this," she said as she could hear his thoughts. "And I will answer you, _yes._ If I didn't believe you could be an Animagus I would never call you here in the first place, Mister Weasley."

Ron brightened a little.

"You are not stupid, Mister Weasley. On the contrary, you are a very smart young man. You may not be as dedicated to your studies as Miss Granger, or as powerful as Mr. Potter, but tell me, _who _is? You just need to believe in yourself. You are the best chess player I have come across, and this is important Your strategizing skills are superb. And when you concentrate on your grades, they aren't bad."

The redhead wizard didn't know what to say. It was nice to hear nice things about himself, especially when they were coming out of the mouth of Minerva McGonagall.

"And I must ask something of you, Mister Weasley."

"Yes Professor?"

"I don't want you to ask Miss Granger for help."

Ron Weasley went pale.

"I want you to do this by yourself, Mister Weasley. I know that asking for Miss Granger's help would make things easier but then- it wouldn't be _your _accomplishment, but hers. I think it's about time you showed everyone what you're capable of without other people's help."

The Headmistress stopped for an instant and then continued, "Well, now come with me. I will show you some books."

Still smiling, Ronald Weasley followed Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

_Somewhere near the coast… _

Draco Malfoy observed from his spot near the stairs his mother, Severus Snape and the familiar Death Eater talking. He was a little confused.

"But I don't understand what you are saying! Please be clear!" said an exasperated Snape.

"Severus," replied the person, "as I already said, the _boy _is _wrong."_

"Okay, you are talking about Potter but- but he is wrong about _what?"_

The Death Eater looked between Narcissa and Snape.

"The Dark Lord was not pleased to hear that Granger and the child were still alive – and worse – that Nagini had been killed."

"Obviously! What do you think? Do you think that the Dark would be happy?" Snape snapped sarcastically.

"Of course not! But he seemed more furious about the child than the _snake_," The Death Eater stressed the last word, casting a significant gaze at Snape.

Severus Snape stopped dead.

"I have some suspicions, Severus but either way you _must _prevent him. He, the Granger girl and the Weasley _are wrong," _the person said standing up. "I must go; the Dark Lord is calling me."

The person was about to Apparate when Narcisa remembered something. "Wait! Your hair!"

The person smiled, shook their head and closed their eyes.

In little time, the person's hair changed from dark to light brown and Disapparated

* * *

AN: So tell me, what did you think? Did you guys like the way Nagini was killed? First, I thought to make Harry kill the snake but then- _wouldn't _be a little cliché? So, I decided to change. I think this way made appear more possibilities and I could bring Ginny back to story and…well, you will see!

Now about the death eater…I think you already know who the person is, right? And, about what Harry, Hermione and Ron were wrong?

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

Kisses!


	25. Truths, Lies and Omissions

**Soul Pieces**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 25: Truths, Lies and Omissions**

This chapter's events take place between late June and early July.

_Somewhere in Scotland_

_McGonagall's Manor_

Harry Potter knew he was in a deep-_deep-_ trouble. How could life have been so difficult? When he thought that things would get better- Bam!- another _thing _had to happen.

He could say that he was happy. Well, _happy _maybe not but…_content._ He knew that raised a child wouldn't be a piece of cake. He knew that despite everything he was still a teenager. For Merlin's Sake, he was only seventeen! He knew they-he- were in a war. He knew he could die.

However, he could never imagine how difficult his life with Hermione could be.

Harry loved her with all his heart. And not only why she was the mother of his child. He loved her because whom she was. _Merlin, what a cliché!_ Harry knew that things weren't easy for her. After all, she had to pass a difficult pregnancy alone. Not to mention that she almost die twice.

Yes, she had almost died twice in less than a year. Last time with Nagini…

Harry noticed that things began to change between him and her since Nagini episode…not that things were _great before._

The young wizard wanted to fool himself and say that nothing had changed but he knew it would be a lie. A very poor lie. Hermione became more distance, cold. Even with James she wasn't the same.

Yes, even with James. Harry had found out about the _silence charm_. It was a couple of days ago, at night. She was reading something that Tonks indicate to her when Jams began to cry. First, she tried to calm him down but he didn't stop so, in a sight of defeat, she cast the charm.

She hadn't noticed that Harry had witnessed the whole scene.

And, oh boy, how he was angry! How could she? He was about to confronted her when he saw she was crying and talking to James,

"Oh, my little baby…I am horrible! I should never be a mom! I can even make you stop to cry. I wasn't raised to be a mom, little one. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. I am not like Ginny. I am sure she would be a great mother. She was raised for this. Yes, Ginny would be a better mother…"

Harry wanted to step of his dark spot but he couldn't. Some part of him was still a little angry with her because of the silence charm.

Maybe another day he would talk to her. Maybe another day.

But days had passed and Harry never brought the subject. The truth is he didn't want to bring the subject. One small part of him agreed with her…Ginny could be a better mother.

Yes, a better mother but she wasn't the woman he loved.

And now, he was _there. _

"Harry? Harry!" Lupin's voice brought Harry back to reality.

"Hã? Sorry, I space out. What are you saying?"

"Harry, I was introducing you to your new trainer: Miss Claire Larousse."

_Oh, Merlin, why? Why? Why her?_

"Hello, Harry," she said in a low but clear voice.

"Er…'

What he was supposed to say? Merlin, it should be a joke. A very bad joke. How could he train with a woman he had shagged before? God, that wasn't right!

"Remus, Alastor," she said, "I would like to talk with Harry. Alone."

The two men seemed to think that was strange but only nodded and left the room. Harry wanted to left with them. God, he wanted to go to China!

"Harry," she was saying," I know you may be a little, er, confused-"

"I think _confused _isn't the right word, _Claire,"_ he said looking at her. She was different from that night at that club but still gorgeous. She was wearing black robes and her hair was tied in a bun what made she look like a little with Professor McGonagall.

_Gosh, bad picture, Potter! _

"I know Harry that we didn't know each in a very orthodoxy way. We can pretend that nothing had happened and that today is the first time we meet. But the truth is, Harry, we _shagged. _We had sex. Period. Nothing will change this fact. However, things are different now. That night I was a little _out_, if you understand what I mean."

Harry nodded.

"Well, and I did things that I normally wouldn't do. Well, at least not with a seventeen-year boy. However, I not regret anything. I know things change in your life, Harry. I know you are now a dad. And I am happy for you."

"Thank you, Claire," Harry said, a little flushed.

"I will try to make this training not uncomfortable for the both of us, Harry. I want you to have in mind that I am now your teacher. Nothing more, nothing less. We have a mission that is millions times more important than a silly night in a Night Club."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he simply asked,

"Er, so what will you teach me?"

Smiling, she replied,

"I think we should call Remus and Alastor."

"Remus, I just don't understand why I need _three _teachers. I mean, it's not that I am complaining but this isn't a little too much?" Harry asked.

"Potter," Alastor Moody groaned, "you need to be trained beyond your limits!"

Harry eyes opened wide in horror.

Remus Lupin wanted to laugh at the boys face.

"Harry," Remus began to explain, "you know you are not a ordinary wizard. You know. We know. Voldemort knows. But we also know that you are not prepared. Of course you do things that most of the wizards can't do but this isn't enough. Like when I taught you, Hermione and Ron how to do the _accio wand _wandless. You were the first to make it. I knew that wasn't difficult for you. But Harry, against Voldemort this little trick is _nothing._ You need to do _real _spells wandless. Maybe, who knows, even a stupefy."

"Okay, Remus, but you still didn't answer me. Why three teachers?"

Lupin sighed and answered,

"Because of different proposes, Harry. I will train your defense abilities along with some non-verbal spells. Claire will do your physical training. You know, no matter how good is your magic if you don't have a good physical condition. Especially that wandless magic usually sucks your energy. And Alastor-" Lupin exchanged a nervous glance with Claire and Mad-Eye.

"He will teach me how to kill."

"Yes, Harry, Alastor will teach you how to kill."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

_"Argh!" Harry cried in frustration. "I can't! I just can't! This is bloody impossible, Remus!_

_Remus took a long breath and shook his head._

_"No, Harry, this isn't impossible. If it was we weren't here. You just need to focus. This chair won't move if you don't focus."_

_Harry looked at the chair, as it was some kind of evil thing. He tried again…and failed._

_"Remus, I just don't understand! Why it was so easy with my wand?"_

_"Harry, I want you to understand one thing…summon wandless your own wand is almost, er, a trick. Well, not a trick, really. Because, you, not everyone can make this trick but still…isn't that difficult. You can summon wandless your wand because it is yours."_

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused._

_"I am sure that you remember when you went to Olivanders when you were eleven-"_

_"Yeas-"_

_"So, and surely he told you that the wand chooses the wizard…How can I make this easy for you to understand? Well, in few words, your wand is part of you. It's a piece of your magic. When you summon it, you are summoning something that already belongs to you. However, this only work- well, at least to norm, er, ordinary wizards- in a non-stress environment. Like, for example, you are in your bed and your wand is in a chair." _

_"But Remus if the wandless magic only work if I am not in a stress situation-" Harry was saying but Remus cut in._

_"That's why we are training Harry. You are not an ordinary wizard. You have the strength to do wandless magic. And I mean really wandless magic. Make this chair move is only the very begin. You have the power to do really magic without your wand. Maybe, who knows, a stupefy or whatever!"_

_"But Remus, how could you be so certain that I can do this?"_

_Remus Lupin smiled at the boy._

_"First, we both know that you ARE powerful. And second, er, wandless magic is something, er, you know…genetic."_

_Harry's eyes went wide._

_"Who was it? My dad?"_

_"Yes, your dad."_

_"Wow, so the wandless magic is within Potter's blood!"_

_Remus shook his head._

_"No, Harry. It wasn't the Potters."_

_"I don't understand. You said-"_

_"I said your father, Harry. Not the Potters. Your father was a Potter because his father was a Potter but, of course, his mother wasn't."_

_"Oh! So, it means that this power came from my grandmother. What was her maiden name?"_

_"Black," Remus simply said._

_Harry gasped._

_"Black? As in Sírius Black?"_

_"Yes, your grandfather Charlus Potter married Dorea Black. But we can talk about this another day. Now, lets try again! I want to see that chair at least stir, Potter!"_

* * *

_England_ Grimmauld Place 12 

Harry was tired. Really tired. Remus was right, wandless magic really sucks your energy.

The young wizard found Hermione feeding James in their bedroom. When she saw him entering the room, Hermione quickly covered herself, stopping the feeding.

"Harry!" she cried indignantly. "You should have knocked!"

Harry sighed.

"Why, Hermione? This is my bloody room too! Merlin! Every time is the same thing! Okay, if it was Ron or Remus! But it's me!"

"I- I t-thought y-you understand," she said between sobs.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was too tired to fight.

"Okay, Hermione. I am sorry, right? Next time I will knock. But tell me, how was your day?" he asked sitting on their bed.

"Oh, it was good! Tonks brought the ingredients for the potion-" she was saying very excited.

"Potion? What Potion?"

"The disguise potion, you silly!"

"Oh. This means-"

"Well, this only the first part. Tonks said that this potion will make me dream, you know?"

"Dream? Dream about what?" asked Harry.

"Faces, random faces. My body will start to choose a _form_ for me."

"Wow, that's cool, Mione!" Harry said taking James into his arms.

"Yep! Now, tell me, how was your day?"

"Exhausting but good," Harry answered without giving many details.

"Tonks said me that you probably have a new teacher-"

_Damn Tonks!_

"Oh, yeah. Professor Larousse. It's alright," he said.

"What is alright?"

"Professor Larousse. Professor Larousse is alright."

"What is he teaching you?"

_He? She things Professor Larousse is a 'he'…_

"Physical training."

"Oh. Tonks said it's important to have a physical training. She said that in a few weeks I would start physical training too."

Harry went pale.

"Er, what do mean _physical training? _With Professor Larousse?"

"Oh, no! With Tonks. Like Ron."

"Oh. Er, and what about Ron? I didn't see him."

"Well, "Hermione said, I think his Animagus training isn't going very well. Apparently he didn't read all the books Professor McGonagall told him to and, it seems, that he couldn't make his first potion-"

"You could help-"

"No, Harry, he has to do this by himself. I know he can. He just need to focus- and- think less about Quidditch," she said and then changed the subject, " Ah, tell me how is McGonagall's manor! Tonks told me that's the new-"

"Yes, that's the new Order's Headquarters. It is a fine place. Bigger than here. It has a backyard like the Burrow."

"Tonks said that McGonagall is the secret keeper," Hermione told Harry.

"Yes. And we can apparated there but we can disapparated. You know, in case of a ambush."

"Oh, yeah! Tonks said-"

"Merlin, Hermione! You only say this! _Tonks said! Tonks told me!"_

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Harry, she is the only person I talk."

"What do you mean by that? _I _talk to you. Ron talks to you."

"You right Harry. You talk _to _me not _with _me. Now it's the first time we are really talking in weeks, Harry! I know this isn't your fault. I know you have to train but it's the truth."

"Sorry, Mione. Do you forgive me?" he asked with puppy eyes.

"How could I not? Oh, Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?"

"Sure, do you want to send a letter to Luna?" he asked as he played with James little fingers.

"Oh, no! It's for Oliver. He-" Hermione was saying when Harry abruptly interrupted her.

"What? Wait a minute! You are sending a letter to _Oliver? As in Oliver Wood?"_ he almost shouted, his blood boiling.

"Of course, Harry! He sent letter congratulation us. You know, because of James-"

"Oh, how _nice _of him!" Harry said with groan.

"Harry, please don't tell me you are jealous of Oliver!"

"No, I am not jealous! I just think that is a little _too much _he sending letters to you! What did he want? Maybe he wants another chance!"

"Harry!"

"Now, as the last straw you would say that Viktor is sending letters too!"

Hermione at that moment was angry. Very angry!

"You want the truth, Harry?" Hermione was yelling now, "Yes! Viktor is still writing me letters! He is my friend, you know!"

"Oh, _Her-mi- own- nini, _this isn't a problem for you, right? After all, _I _was your _friend _and I _fucked _you!" Harry shouted back, without really thinking. "Oh, God, I am sorry-"

With angry tears falling from her eyes, Hermione stood up and left the bedroom without saying a word.

Harry closed his eyes in despair for a minute. Then, he opened them again and looked at his son who was smiling innocently at him.

"Oh, little one, I think your dad made a huge mistake."

* * *

_Lily Potter was packing when her husband came and questioned her,_

_"Lil, do you think it's save? I mean, I could-"_

_"No, she said in a exasperate tone of voice, " you know that have to be me, James. How many times I have to tell you that?"_

_James Potter ran a hand through his hair and sighed._

_"Lil, I know. But you can't ask me to be here with Harry waiting for you…"_

_"Yes, James, it's exactly what you have to do. You can't go, love. I am sorry."_

_"But Lily we know how is there and…and…you are a muggleborn!"_

_"Yeah," she said with a whisper, tears falling from her emerald eyes, "I know. And that what makes me less important than you…and Harry."_

_"Lily! I am sure Fillius-"_

_"You know what you are, James. I am only a mudblood with green yes. Lovely green eyes."_

_Blur_

_Darkness_

_A baby._

_"Please, not Harry! No my Harry!"_

A green light 

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Hermione Granger woke up sweating and crying. Her whole body was shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamed.

Harry who was sleeping in a couch woke up with her scream and ran towards the bed.

"Hermione! Love, what's happened?"

She looked at him with puff eyes. He could see a sadness that he never saw before.

"Oh, Harry! It was horrible!" she said between sobs, totaling forgetting that they were not talking with each other.

"Shhh, sweetie, it's okay now," he said as he hugged her, "do you want to talk about this?"

Hermione shook her head against his chest.

"Mione, I want to say that I am sorry," Harry said in her soft hair, " I am really sorry. I was just so jealous!"

Hermione lifted her head, looked at him and smiled.

"I know, I am sorry too. I should have told you about Viktor's and Oliver's letters."

Harry smiled back and brushed her tears away with a swipe of his thumbs.

"I love you, never doubt about that, Mione," he whispered

"I love you too, Harry."

Leaning to her face, Harry kissed her on the lips, in a soft and gently way.

Everything gonna be alright.

_Grimmauld Place, kitchen_

_Friday morning_

"So, Remus, what do you want to talk about?" asked Harry.

"I want to talk with you three about the Order."

"Something happened, Remus?" inquired Hermione in a concerned voice.

"No," said Remus with a smile, "nothing happened. I, well, Professor McGonagall and Alastor just want to ask you three something."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Harry.

"They, well, we want to know if you want to enjoy the Order of Phoenix."

"Blimey!" cried Ron very excited. "Of course we want! But, er, my mom-"

"That's okay, Ron. We had already talked with Molly. That's no need to say that she didn't like it very much, but- she talked with your father and, well, you are eighteen, so- it your decision."

Ron breathed alleviate.

"And you, Harry?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, Remus! Of course!" said Harry just excited like Ron.

Only Hermione didn't say anything. She seemed to be in deep thought. Noticing that, Remus asked the girl,

"And you, Hermione? Don't you want to enjoy the Order?"

"No, it's not that. Of course I want to enjoy the Order but…why now? Why not before?"

"Always the bright one!"

Hermione blushed.

"When Albus die we were lost, Hermione. We had to adjust our internal difficulties, you know?"

The brown eye witch nodded.

"And you three, one way or another were save. You were away from the spot light. But now, it's different. You are returning to Hogwarts. You have right to know what is happening, who are our allies and ours enemies."

"I understand Remus."

"So, tonight we are going to the Headquarters. We have a meeting. You three will be introduced to the others and vice versa. Oh, and Hermione, Molly asked if you could bring James. She is dying to see him again."

_At Night_

_McGonagall Manor_

" Harry, dear!" cried Mrs. Weasley while she hugged him. "How are you?"

"Fi-fine, Mrs. Weasley. Fine, thank you."

"Mom! You are suffocating him!" said Ron.

"Oh, sorry my dear!" she said, releasing him, "Now, let me see James!"

Hermione who was beside Harry smiled and let Molly Weasley take James from her arms.

"Oh, he is so beautiful!" Mrs. Weasley said with red eyes. "Don't you think, Ginny dear?"

Ginny Weasley who was in silence until that moment replied looking straight into Harry's eyes,

"Yes, mom. Like Harry."

Hermione bitted her bottom lip but didn't say anything.

Noticing Hermione, Harry decided to change the subject.

"I think we should call Wincky, don't you think Hermione? The meeting is about to start."

"Sure, love."

"Why do you want to call the house elf, Harry dear?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Oh, its for James, you know. While we are in the meeting."

"Oh, dear! It's not necessary! Ginny can watch him, right?"

"Of course, mom. It's a pleasure. Anything for Harry."

"No, no! Wincky will love-"

"shhh, dear. It's settled. Ginny will watch James. Oh, look! Remus is calling!"

Before they entered the room, Harry stopped Hermione and said looking at her,

"I love _you_, Hermione. Only you."

"I know."

"Good. Now give me a kiss and lets enter."

"Well, so, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, these are the members of Order of Phoenix. Well, at least the major part. We were expecting for-" Minerva McGonagall was saying when the door opened and Oliver Wood entered the room.

"What the hell he is doing here!" yelled Harry.

"Harry!" said Hermione grabbing his hand.

"Mister Potter, Oliver Wood is an Order member. If you have any personal issue with him here is not the place. Am I clear?"

"Yes, madam. I am sorry."

Oliver didn't say anything. He only smiled at Hermione (much to Harry's displeasure) and took a seat.

"Sorry for the delay," he finally said.

"It's okay, mister Wood. Now, who wants to report something?" spoke the Headmistress.

"Severus contacted me, Minerva," said Remus.

At the mention of Snape's name everybody began to speak at the time.

"Silence!" cried Mad-Eye, "Let's hear Lupin!"

"He said that Vol, er, sorry, You-Know-who's main target now is really Hermione and James."

Harry closed his eyes in despair and angry. The room was silence.

"But how did he know?" asked Hermione, breaking the silence. "Okay, I am the main target. Big News. But how did he know? I mean, he isn't, er, _working, with _Voldemort anymore, right?"

"No," said Remus.

"So, I ask again;_ how did he know?_ Professor Moody, the Order has another spy in Voldemort's inner circle?"

"First I am not your professor, Granger," spoke Mad-Eye, "but answering your question, no, the only spy we have, er, had, was Snape."

Hermione shook her head.

"What are you thinking, Miss Granger?" asked professor McGonagall.

"I think that there is _someone _who is not exactly _loyal_ to the dark lord. Someone that maybe, isn't loyal to _us, _but certainly is loyal to Snape. I mean, come on, how Snape knew all those things? How he knew that Bellatrix would attack Luna and I in Hogsmeade? How he knew about Nagini? _Someone _is telling him!"

"This makes sense, Hermione," said Remus, "but who? Why only talk to Severus and not to us?"

"That's what we have to find out, Lupin," replied Moody. "We have to find out who could betrayal the dark lord but can't or want come to us."

Suddenly, a name came to Harry's mind. He shook his head. Nah, that's _impossible. Right?_

The reunion continued for at least more two hours until McGonagall dismissed everyone. Before, Harry left the room, Remus asked to talk with him. Alone.

"Ron, Hermione go ahead."

"Okay, Harry," Ron and Hermione replied.

"Severus also told me another thing, Harry," Remus said when they were finally alone.

"What he said?"

"He said that you, Ron and Hermione are wrong."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Hã?"

"He said that-"

"No, I understand but I don't have the faintest idea what he is talking about, Remus."

"Harry-"

"No, Remus I swear. I don't know what he is talking about. I will talk with Mione and Ron. Maybe, they- but, really, I am lost here."

Remus Lupin thought that Harry wasn't telling the truth but didn't say anything and only nodded.

"Now, if you excuse me, I want to see my son," Harry said and left the room, leaving a frustrated Remus Lupin behind.

When Harry didn't see Hermione and James with Ginny and Ron, who were talking with the twins, he asked where they were.

"Er, mate," said Ron with his ears red," she, well-"

"Oh, Merlin's Sake, Ronald!" cried Ginny. "Hermione is there with Oliver Wood!"

And she pointed with a finger Hermione and Oliver talking in a corner. Oliver had James in his arms. Harry's heart dropped to his stomach as jealousy rolled through him and he didn't even bore to reply. He simply turned around and walked very fast towards the couple.

Abruptly, the dark hair wizard took James from Oliver's arms and called loudly, an edge to his voice

"What are you doing!"

"Harry!" cried Hermione.

"What was he doing with _my _son?"

"Mate, calm down-"

"I am not your mate, Wood!"

Hermione who was a little annoyed with Harry's outburst asked Oliver to leave so she could talk with Harry alone.

"It's okay, Mi, " said Oliver Wood kissing her cheek. Harry groaned.

"Now, tell me, Harry James Potter, " said Hermione after Oliver left, "What the reason of this?"

"What's the reason? What's the reason? You were talking to him, Hermione! He was with James!"

Hermione was about to reply when something behind Harry caught her attention. She tensed immediately.

"What _she _is doing here?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and turned around to see whom Hermione was talking about.

It was Claire. She was talking with McGonagall.

_Oh my sweet Merlin…_

"What she is doing here, Harry?" Hermione asked again.

"Hermione-" Harry began.

However the young didn't wait for Harry say anything and nearly ran towards the Headmistress and Claire.

"What she is doing, professor?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, miss Granger! Please meet Professor Claire Larousse. She is training Mister Potter-"

"Professor Larousse?" interrupted Hermione with a trembling voice," But-but Professor Larousse isn't a man?"

Claire laughed.

"I am sure I am not a man!"

* * *

AN: Well, that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it. Just a few things:

everything I wrote has a reason, okay? Every reaction, action, dream…

Charlus Potter and Dorea Black really "exist". You can take a look at Hp-lexigus (The black family tree).

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Kisses!


	26. Life isn't a fairy tale

**SOUL PIECES**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

AN: Before you read, just remember…you: very nice people!

To .Miss.H.Granger. my review #100 ( well, if the story hadn't been deleted it would be #300, but…)

Obrigado.

**Chapter 26: Life isn't a fairy tale**

"_Oh, miss Granger! Please meet Professor Claire Larousse. She is training Mister Potter-"_

_"Professor Larousse?" interrupted Hermione with a trembling voice," But-but Professor Larousse isn't a man?"_

_Claire laughed._

_"I am sure I am not a man!"_

But then Claire noticed Harry behind Hermione. He was with James in his arms, his eyes full of…despair.

"Oh," she said, "You must be Hermione."

Hermione didn't say anything. She was paralyzed. Tears began to drop from her eyes.

"Hermione-" she heard someone said behind her. She turned around and saw Harry.

"Hermione-" he repeated, "I…"

"No, Harry, please don't say anything. I couldn't bear to hear one of your lies." And with that she disapparated.

Harry looked in shock Hermione disappeared.

"Hermione!" he cried out aloud and every thing soul in the room looked at him in concern.

"What happened, Harry?" many voices spoke at same time.

He seemed lost. Not sure of what he had to do.

Claire looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Go after her, Harry," she said, "please, give me James and go after her."

It was an absolute silence when Harry entered Grimmauld Place. He took care to didn't make any sound near Mrs. Black but since he was away from the 'peril' he began to shout,

"Hermione! Love!"

As he reached the top of the staircase, he looked and found the door to their bedroom was wide open. He could see her standing by the side of her bed, stuffing various articles of clothing into the large overnight bag that sat on the bed.

She was packing.

Oh God… 

"Hermione, sweetie…"

"SHUT UP!" she snapped without looking at him.

"Mione, please, don't leave…" he pleaded, tears falling from his eyes.

"I am not leaving this house, _Potter,_" she said dryly, her eyes glowing with tears. "I think…well, James needs a father figure. Even if his father is someone like…_you._ I will sleep in his bedroom._"_

"Hermione, please, I know how you are feeling-"

She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Hah! I supposed you don't! You can't even _imagine _how I am feeling! There is nothing you could say, Harry. Nothing. You lied. You made me feel like an idiot."

"Hermione-" he implored.

"Did you laugh?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"W-What?"

"Did you laugh everytime you were with _her?_ Did you laugh when you realized that I thought Professor Larousse was a man?"

"No! Of course not! You have to understand-" he begged but she seemed not be listing.

"You know I think Snape was right," she said, motionless, looking at their bed.

" What are talking about?" He was confused. He didn't noticed that her eyes were black. Lifeless.

"Snape. He was right. You _are _arrogant prat. Just your fath-"

"Don't talk about my father, Hermione!" he shouted, a little angry that she had talked about Snape and his father. "I know you are mad at _me_ so, please don't offend someone who can't defend itself."

Hermione seemed didn't listen Harry and continued to speak,

"You know, I wonder if you inherited your behavior from your father or- well, it could be from your mother," she said bitterly, " the great Lily Potter! But what about Lily _Evans, _maybe she liked to fool-"

SMASH!

Harry hit Hermione right on her face. His body trembling with angry.

_How dare she?_

"Shut up!" he shouted, not noticing Hermione on the floor. The look of sadness and disbelieve in her eyes. "Shut up!"

Harry's shouts brought Lupin, Tonks, with James in her arms, and Ron to the bedroom. They had just arrived from McGonagall's manor.

What they saw was something…bizarre. Harry, glowing with angry yelling at a confused and trembling with fear Hermione. The young witch was on the floor. Her cheeks flushed, her right eye…black.

"What the hell is happening here?" demanded Lupin.

Harry seemed to be in so much angry that he didn't say anything until…

"H-Harry…he-he h-hit me," said Hermione with a whisper. Her words brought Harry back to reality... what he had done.

"Oh, god! Oh, god!" he cried in angst, "I sorr-"

"Did you hit her!" yelled Ron with a roar. His face red with angry. "You bastard!"

Ron tried to get Harry but was interrupted by Remus who grabbed his shoulder.

"No, Ron! We don't need more violence!" Remus said in a calm but firm voice. "Please, take James to his room-" Ron wanted to protest but Remus cut him off. "Take him, Ronald. Nymphadora, please, if you could heal Hermione…you know I am not very good at-" Just then Hermione interrupted. She had just got up from the floor.

"No," she said with a hateful voice, "I don't want to be healed. I want to carry _this_…mark. I want to make _him _see every day what he did!"

"Er," Tonks managed to say, "If it is what you want, Hermione…Remus, I think I go see James." And Tonks left the room.

Remus took a deep breath and looked at Harry who was sat in the edge of the bed with his hands covering his face.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened?"

Harry put his hands on his lap and sighed.

"I lost control…I couldn't think straight-"

"Oh, of course! You _never think_, Harry!" Hermione snapped in a sarcastic ton of voice. A ton that neither Remus nor Harry had heard before…a ton that made Remus shivered. "Maybe that's another thing that Professor Larousse could _teach _you!"

"Hermione, I swear-"

"Please, _Potter,_ I am done with your lies!"

"Enough!" cried Remus. "Enough! I know you two have to talk about Claire, er, Professor Larousse-"

"How did you-" questioned Harry.

"I knew who she was since the beginning, Harry. Tonks told me. I just didn't say anything because it wasn't my place. That's something you need to discuss alone. What I want to know is why did you hit her, Harry."

"I don't know what happened, Remus."

"It's easy! You hit me!" yelled Hermione.

"You call my mom names!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hermione, what did you say about Lily-" Remus was saying when he noticed Hermione's eyes. They were black. Lifeless.

With a fast movement, she put her hands on her temples and began to shake her head.

Remus and Harry exchanged worried glances. Harry came towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, sweetie-"

She snapped and looked at him, as she never had seen him before.

"I am sorry what I said about your parents, Harry," she said.

"It's okay, luv. I am so-"

"I have to see James, " she murmured as she didn't heard Harry. "I have to see James."

And she left the room.

Harry was about to follow her but Remus stopped him.

"No, Harry," said Remus, " We need to talk. Tell me, what _really _happened."

"Well, after Hermione left the manor I came after her and she was here…packing," Harry said in a painful voice. "I tried to talk…apologize- but, I don't know- she-she _laughed."_

Remus' eyebrows arched in question.

"Laughed?"

"Yes, she laughed and then…and then she said that Snape was right about me. About my dad. And then, she said something not so nice about my mom."

Remus nodded.

"And," Harry continued, "I don't know what happened. I just felt so much angry towards her and I-I-" The young wizard couldn't continue. Hot tears began to drop from his emerald eyes.

Remus came towards him and hugged the young man.

"I hit her, Remus," Harry sobbed. "I hit her!"

Remus broke the hug and look Harry into his eyes.

"Harry, what you did was uncalled. Terrible. I can't pad your head and say that everything is gonna be alright. A relationship isn't only snog and shag. A relationship is about love…and trust. I know you love her, Harry, but sometimes, only love isn't enough."

"But Remus, I swear, I didn't do anything!" Harry said wiping his tears, a little ashamed that he had cried in front of Remus.

"This isn't about what you did, Harry. This is about what you said, or what you _didn't _say. I should have told Hermione about Claire."

"I know. I know."

"I think you two need to talk; and not only about Claire but also about your behavior towards a certain Mister Wood," Remus said.

Harry groaned and Remus smiled despite the situation.

"Harry," Remus spoke again after a few moments in silence. "Is everything alright with Hermione? I mean, about her behavior."

Harry closed his eyes as he tried to remember something.

"Yeah. I mean, it's nothing very noticeable. Just a few things. Sometimes she seemed very irritable and she doesn't have much patient with James." Harry decided not mention the silence charm. "And she is having dreams-"

"Dreams?" asked Remus. "But Nymphadora said that the disguise potion-"

"No, I don't think it's about that. You see, one night she woke up screaming. I asked what had happened and she said it was nothing. And just a couple of days ago I heard she murmuring while she was sleeping."

"What did she say?"

"She said, '_I have to go James. I have to go'."_

"She is dreaming about your son, " Remus said almost to himself.

"I think so. Remus?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"What do you think is going on with Hermione? I mean, look at her today. Did you notice her eyes? And what she said about my parents…I don't know…it was like she's a totally strange person. It wasn't her. I can't loose her, Remus. I just can't."

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know but we need to find out."

* * *

_You won't believe, James," complained Sirius Black, "that toad of my brother wanted to talk with me!"_

_James Potter looked at his friend in surprise. Lily stopped her reading and also looked at Sirius._

_"Regulus? What did he want?" James asked._

_"Oh, well, I don't really listened to him. I made him leave my home!"_

_"Sirius!" cried Lily in annoyance. "Why did you do that? He is your brother!"_

_"He is a bloody death eater, Lily!"_

_"Still!"_

_"Lily-" was saying James when Sirius began to speak again._

_"However he said one thing before he disapparated that, um, made me wonder."_

_"What did he said, Pad?" asked James._

_"He said, 'horcrux'."_

_James' eyes opened wide._

_"Do you think-"_

_"I don't know, James."_

_Lily looked at them in confusion._

_"What are you talking about? What is a horcrux?"_

_"Don't you know what is a horcrux?" asked Sirius in disbelieve._

_"Obviously not!"_

_"She is a muggleborn, Sirius. This isn't something we learn in Hogwarts."_

_Sírius nodded and explained everything he knew about horcruxes._

_"Oh, my! That's horrible!" said Lily._

_"Man," commented James, "you really know about this stuff."_

_"Prongs, my dear friend, I am a Black."_

_"Too true. Too true."_

Suddenly, a baby's cry was heard…and Hermione Granger woke up.

* * *

A week had passed and the 'situation' between Harry and Hermione was far from good. Okay, Hermione wasn't fighting or yelling at him anymore…to tell the truth, she wasn't speaking to him. 

Harry told Ron what had happened and why he loose control and hit Hermione. Ron forgave him but only after punched Harry himself.

Harry's training wasn't going well either.

First, the training with Remus…He badly could make some furniture stir.

Then, the training with Mad-Eye. Merlin, Harry simply couldn't kill that bloody rabbit! He couldn't even make the rabbit faint!

At that moment he was there, in McGonagall's manor, waiting for Claire. And what a surprise! When Claire showed up she wasn't alone. She was with Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Harry," Ginny said smiling.

"Er, good afternoon but tell me what are you doing here?"

"Well, I asked Professor Larousse if I could have some physical training too. You know I can't use magic because I am not seventeen yet but I think it may be good. This doesn't mean that I intend to fight but it's good to be prepared. At least I can run faster."

"Er, but what about your mom?" asked Harry.

"Well, she didn't like it very much but I said I was too boring and I need some exercise. So, here I am! You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not."

_Oh, man, Hermione will be so pissed off! _

They're training for about two hours when _that _happened. Harry didn't know exactly how that had happened. The fact is, somehow, Ginny lost her balance and the two of them fell on the ground- Ginny on the top of him.

"Er," Harry said, a little shy, trying to get up but Ginny didn't move.

The youngest Weasley looked at him with brighten eyes, leaned her head and kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think? Tell me! 

But first, I few things…I know that in the first part Harry and Hermione were a little OOC but that was on propose, okay? If you had noticed, I didn't 'write' their 'feelings' during the fight…so, er, lets say there is **something** behind their behaviors.

Oh! And thank you so much who read and reviewed last chapter!

Kisses!

And if you live in Brazil…

Happy Tiradentes' Day!


	27. The one he really loves

SOUL PIECES 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!

**Chapter 27: The one he really loves.**

_The youngest Weasley looked at him with brighten eyes, leaned down to his face and kissed him on the mouth._

And Harry…

…and Harry kissed her back. Yes, he kissed her back. He kissed her back and realized that he felt…nothing. Nothing at all. Neither love nor lust. Nothing.

So, Harry broke the kiss, pushed her off him and stood up.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded.

The smile on Ginny's face rapidly disappeared after she saw Harry's expression but she quickly 'covered' that with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, Harry! I am so sorry but I need to do this, you know? I had to proof myself that I feel nothing for you!"

"W-What?" Harry was confused.

"Oh, well, it's embarrassing! I suspected that I didn't love you anymore but how could I have certain…so, er, I kissed you and…felt nothing! Sorry, Harry."

"Er, that's okay, Ginny," said Harry. He didn't know really what to say.

"Thanks, Harry. Friends?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry looked around and saw Claire looking at them with a strange expression. She called his name.

The young wizard walked towards her.

"Professor-"

"You don't need to say anything, Harry, but may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What did you feel when Miss Weasley kissed you?"

"The truth? I felt nothing."

Claire's expression softened and she smiled. A happy smile.

"Good to hear, Harry. Now, I think that a certain brown-hair girl needs to know this too."

Harry looked at her in surprise but nodded.

"But I have training with Moody."

"Don't worry. I will talk to him. Now, go!"

"Thank you!" Harry said and disapparated.

"Where's Harry? Why he disapparated?" Ginny asked Claire.

The young professor glared at Ginny and said, "Don't you ever do this again."

"Er, professor, I don't know what are you talking about."

"Oh, please! I know very well what are trying to do, missy! You see, I can recognize a snake when I see one. So, just to make myself clear…stay away from Harry. He loves Hermione not you."

Ginny didn't say anything. Fighting back angry tears, she only nodded.

But she _knew _that Claire Larousse was wrong.

Harry Potter didn't belong to _her._

He belonged to Ginny Weasley.

* * *

_Grimmauld Place_

_James' bedroom_

Hermione was watching her little son sleep with a sad expression.

"He is so little, so innocent," she thought.

Looking at his sleeping figure she could realize how similar to Harry he was. There was no way to deny that the Boy- Who- Lived was James' father.

They had the same features…even the same smile.

Harry's smile.

It had been ages since the last time she saw him smiling. To tell the truth, she couldn't remember the last time _she _smiled.

Everything was so difficult.

Absently, she put a hand on her face…right on where Harry had hit her.

She still couldn't believe that Harry had done that. However, somehow, Hermione knew she wasn't totally innocent in that matter. Not that that justify a man hitting a woman but what she had said about Lily Potter was uncalled. Mean. Even she couldn't believe herself. It was like she was possessed or something…

Hermione was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the bedroom's door opening or the tears falling from her eyes.

"Hermione."

The young witch turned around in surprise. It was Harry.

"Hermione, I-" Harry began to speak when he noticed her tears. "Oh! Sweetie, something happened?"

She quickly tried to wipe her tears while she shook her head.

"N-Nothing happened. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about, Harry," she coldly replied.

"You know this isn't true. Please, Hermione-"

"Okay, Harry, you won. Let's talk. But not here. James is sleeping and only I know how hard it was."

Harry looked at his son in concern.

"Is he having problem in sleeping?"

"Yes, I think he can somehow sense that things aren't very well between his parents."

"Oh. You should have told me."

"I didn't think you would care."

"Of course I care, Hermione!" Harry held up his hands in frustration. "He is my son, for Merlin's sakes!"

Hermione sighed. She didn't want to fight again but it was almost like she had an urge to hurt him- to say mean things.

"I don't want to fight, Hermione," he said in a tired voice. "Please, let's go to our bedroom and so we can talk."

She looked at him and nodded.

* * *

They were sitting side by side on their bed. Harry was nervous. He had so much to say but at the same time he didn't know how to do it.

"Hermione," Harry finally broke the silence. "What happened to us?"

Hermione, who was looking at her hands, said in a small voice, " I don't know, Harry. It's have been so difficult."

"I know, Mione. But I want to give us a chance. I love you."

"Do you?" she whispered without look at him.

"Yes," Harry said, using his hand to gently raise her chin so they were eye to eye. "I love you more than anything."

When Harry realized that she wouldn't say anything he continued, "I know that you think I am only saying it because of James but this isn't true. I realized I loved you before I found out about James. I know I am not the most romantic guy in the world but-" He took a deep breath. "I swear I have nothing with Claire, er, Professor Larousse. You have to believe me. I-"

"I know," Hermione said, surprising Harry. "I know you have nothing with her. That's not the problem."

Harry closed his eyes.

"You should have told me she was your professor, Harry. Of course I would be jealous in the beginning but- I trust you. However, you didn't say a word. You lied. And when I discovered the truth…it hurt so much!" she finished with an angst sob.

"I am so sorry, Hermione! I thought you would leave me or something if you found out about her. I am so sorry! I don't know what I would have done if you had leave me. Oh, god, Hermione, when I saw you talking with Oliver-"

Hermione giggled softly.

"Are you laughing? I really wanted to punch that-that Scottish face!"

"Oh, Harry! You know I would never-"

"I know. Uh, Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes, Harry?"

"C-Can I kiss you?"

She smiled timidly.

"I thought you would never ask."

Harry leaned towards her. He pressed his lips against hers and parted them slightly…his tongue stroking her lips gently in search of the warm, safe harbor of her mouth.

That kiss had everything he couldn't feel in Ginny's. That kiss had fire, desire, passion and the most important thing-love.

"Harry," she moaned against his mouth. "Please, make love with me."

Harry broke the kiss and looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure, luv? I don't want to pressure- if you aren't ready…"

"I am sure, Harry. I want to make love with you. For the first time."

Harry looked confuse. _First time?_

Hermione smiled at him, putting a hand on his cheek.

"What we had was sex. Amazing, incredible-" she blushed," But only sex. We never made love. Real love."

"You are right," he murmured and slowly began to nuzzle her cheek. Hermione's face lit up with a dreamy smile as Harry began to press sweet little kisses up across her cheekbone and into her hair.

So, he began to undress her carefully, unbuttoning her blouse and took it aside…then unclasping her bra; he made it slid down her arms and started taking one nipple in his mouth, caressing the other with his hand.

Hermione moaned in pleasure. Oh, god, how she missed him!

Just that small taste of her lips made him feel drugged and he remembered how much he had wanted her lately. He missed the feeling of her skin under his hands, the taste of her skin and how it felt to be buried deep inside of her. Merlin, he wanted her so bad.

Moments later, the two of them were totally naked making love- real love- for the first time in their lives.

Oh, how that felt good! How felt good to have Harry inside her- completing her- whispering against her hair, "I love you. I love you."

When Harry woke up he didn't know how much time had passed. The only thing he knew was that he was laying- naked- in his bed with the love of his life by his side.

He smiled when Hermione began to stir and sleepy opened her eyes.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

"Huh…huh…" Hermione nuzzled against his bare chest. He held her tightly.

"Thank you, Harry," she finally said.

"Thank you for what?"

"For make me feel loveable, desirable, beautiful…"

"You are loveable, desirable and beautiful."

"Harry-" began Hermione, a little unsure about how to say it.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I also want to say…I want to say that I am sorry." Harry looked at her in confusion. "I am really sorry about what I said about your mom. I-"

Harry put a finger on her lips.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said. "I also have to apologize. I shouldn't have hit you. Merlin, no matter how mad did you make me I shouldn't never- what I don't understand is why you said those things. I know you were hurt, but-"

"I don't know either. I just had so much hate inside me. My only goal was hurt you. I felt like I wasn't myself."

That made Harry realized about something. Hermione's eyes.

"I think you are right, Mione. I think you weren't yourself that day- and, somehow, I wasn't myself either."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Your eyes."

"What about my eyes?"

"That day your eyes were dark. Lifeless. Even Remus noticed that."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hun, is there something you want to tell me? Please, I want to help. Even when we weren't in best terms I noticed-"

"Yeah, Harry, I am not myself these last weeks," Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes. "I just don't know what's happening with me. I just feel so much hate- angry…"

"Are you still having those dreams?"

"I- I don't know what are you talking about," she stuttered, looking away.

"Hermione-"

"Harry, my dreams have nothing to do with this, okay?"

Harry didn't believe her but decided to not purse the subject.

"Okay, that's alright, but promise me that you will talk to Remus or Tonks about this _angry _thing. Maybe this is some collateral effect from Snape's potion."

"Yep, maybe. Huh, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's not talk about this," she said leaning for a kiss.

Harry replied kissing her back.

"Hermione," Harry said between kisses. "I-I need to tell you something."

"Mmm," Hermione moaned.

"I kissed Ginny. Today."

Hermione abruptly broke the kiss and starred at him.

"W-What did you say?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I kissed Ginny," he said, and then told her everything what had happened.

When Harry finished his tale he looked at Hermione in expectation. She was just looking back at him. In silence.

"Er, Mione, please say something. Anything. Please, scream, cry or even slap me but please say something!"

"What do you want me to say, Harry?" Her tone was cold.

"I don't know. Something." He bit his bottom lip.

"You know Harry, I won't say that I am happy. But I am glad. I am glad that you have told me. That's it. I am glad that you told me- that you didn't lie. And, " She smiled. "I am really glad that you realized that you love you me."

Harry gently began to stroke her cheeks and whispered against her ear," I will always love you."

The young wizard was about to kiss her one more time when…

"Harry? Hermione?" Remus called through the door.

Instinctively, the young couple wrapped the sheet around themselves.

"Y-Yes, Remus?" Harry managed to ask. Hermione had just place her hand in a_ certain _place…

"Are you guys okay?" Harry could swear that Remus was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, Remus! Do you want something?" asked Harry in annoyance.

"I know that you two are, er, _busy _but I am here with a little guy that is quite hungry.

Hermione put a hand on her mouth. She had totally forgotten about James. Merlin, what kind of mother she was?

Harry quickly stood up from the bed and put on a T-shirt and some boxers. He walked over the door and opened it.

"Remus," Harry said stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

Remus Lupin, who carefully caring James, looked at Harry with a wide grim. He was very glad to see the happiness in the boy's eyes.

"I can see in your eyes that everything is okay between you and Hermione."

Harry smiled broadly and nodded, taking James from Remus' arms. The little one giggled and Harry's heart melt.

"He is beautiful, isn't he?" said Harry proudly.

"Yes, he is. He is very lucky to be a father like you, Harry."

"You know, Remus, I won't say I wasn't scared when he was born but now, looking at him, knowing that everything is alright again with Hermione…I just feel… happy."

Remus smiled and hit playfully Harry's arm. "Go, Harry. James needs to be feed."

Harry nodded. He was about to open the bedroom's door when Remus spoke again.

"You see, Harry, Alastor came here very angry looking for you. I told him that you were talking with Hermione. I asked him to not come upstairs but…er, when he returned to the living he was a little _shocked," _Remus finished with a laugh.

Harry went pale.

_Oh Boy!_

* * *

G_rimmauld Place_

_July 30, 1998_

Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking animatedly. James was sleeping in his crib

"So, Ron," said Harry. "How are doing with the animagus thing?"

Ron's ears suddenly went red and he muttered, "Not so good. I still can't make that bloody potion."

"Ronald Weasley!" cried Hermione in exasperation. "I thought you were taking this seriously! We are in a war!"

"I know, Hermione! I know! But it's very difficult, you know! Remus said that took years for Sirius and Harry's dad!"

"Still!"

"And," Ron continued, "I am not you! I am not smart like you!"

Before Hermione could reply, Harry decided to intervene.

"Children, stop!"

"Sorry, luv."

"Yeah, sorry, mate."

"First, Ron," started Harry. "I think you should try a little harder. When my dad and Sirius were trying to become an animagus was different. They were doing that for a friend. Not because they were in a war. And you have McGonagall's help. She is a good teacher."

Hermione smiled.

"But," Harry continued, "I know how can this be hard. And yours lectures, Hermione won't do any good. I, for example, am not doing very well in my training either."

"Aren't you, mate?" asked Ron. Hermione looked concerned.

"Nah," answered Harry, running his hand through his messy hair. "Remus said that I have to focus. But something tells me that I will be better now." He smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek.

"Guys, please behave! Best friend in the room!" joked Ron, rolling his eyes.

Hermione looked at the redhead as she was remembering of something.

"Um, speaking of best friend," she said in a sly voice. "Why you, mister Weasley, didn't say anything about a date with a certain Miss Lovegood?"

Ron's face was so red that seemed he was about to explode.

"What are talking about, Mione?" asked Harry, truly curious. _Ron and Luna?_

"Oh, our dear Ron went on a date with Luna last week! And don't try to deny, mister Weasley! Luna told me _everything_ in her last letter."

"Yeah, we went on a date-"

"How? When? Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry.

"It was last week. You know, that time you guys were, er, you know." Harry and Hermione nodded. "It was a bloody nightmare to be here with you. Sorry, but it was. So, I decided to visit the Burow. Well, that's it. I saw her in the village and we decided to lunch together in the next day…"

"So? Tell us, mate! How did it go?"

"Itwasverygoodandwekissed," Ron said very fast.

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He was happy for Ron.

"I am happy for you," Hermione said in a sweet voice. "Luna is a good girl. A little, er, _different _but- I will never forget what she did for me during my pregnancy."

"Yeah, mate, Luna maybe a little odd but I am also happy for you."

Ron smiled, "Thank you guys. It means a lot for me."

"Ah, I remember something!" exclaimed Harry, changing the subject. "Remus said something about Snape. You know, something that the git told him."

"What Snape said?" asked Hermione.

"Remus said that Snape had told him we were wrong."

"He said that we were wrong? What the hell he is talking about?"

Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione. She seemed a little pale than usual.

"Hermione?" he asked tentatively. "You know, don't you? I mean, you know about what Snape was talking about."

"Maybe I am wrong, Harry."

"Please, Hermione, tell us what are you thinking."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I think he was talking about Nagini, Harry. I think he was trying to say that Nagini wasn't a horcrux or, at least, it wasn't the last one."

"Let me get this straight," said Ron. "Are you trying to tell us that there is still a horcrux out there and we don't have a clue about where it is and what it is?"

"Yes, Ron, this is exactly what I am trying to say."

* * *

AN: Well, what do you think?

I want to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter. You are great! I really appreciate the reviews and the fact that you guys, somehow, understood why Harry hit Hermione. Of course, I am totally against a man hitting a woman but that was necessary. Like I said there is a reason for Hermione's behavior (any guess?). And Harry and Hermione are still _teenagers._

Oh, now things are _really_ alright between the two of them and Harry will start to show how really powerful he is.

Kisses!

And don't forget to review!


End file.
